Au nom de notre Amour
by AmyLee1983
Summary: De retour de leur week-end à Marseille voir le tome 1 "L'envie de toi" et suite à la bombe que Yann à lâché à Kévin, leur vie de couple est sur le point de basculer dans un univers qu'ils ne pensaient jamais atteindre ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Kévin était là, allongé dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts alors que Yann dormait profondément à côté. Lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil … trop de choses dans la tête. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, ne cessant de penser et repenser au final de ce fameux week-end marseillais, il y a plusieurs semaines de ça.

« J'veux un enfant … », cette petite phrase raisonnait dans sa tête à longueur de temps. Yann lui avait lâché ça comme une bombe, sans prévenir, avant de se lover tous contre lui. Et puis plus rien, plus un mot sur le sujet pendant les 4h qu'avait duré le retour, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Kévin avait su à ce moment là qu'un mot supplémentaire aurait été inutile.

Le désir exprimé à voix haute par son mari et sa demande muette suffisait. Il se dit qu'il serait bien temps d'entamer véritablement le sujet une fois à la maison.

Flash Back

24h qu'ils étaient rentrés, 24h longues heures. Kévin n'avait pas osé revenir sur le sujet et Yann, ayant une appréhension quant à la réaction de son mari face à cette révélation, avait voulus lui laisser une journée de répit.

C'est finalement Kévin qui avait mis les pieds dans le plat le premier …

K : Yann ? Faut qu'on parle…

Y : Euh … oui bien sûr… De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?

K : ….

Y : Oh … de ça !

K : T'étais sérieux hier dans le train ?

Y (commençant à monter sur ses grands chevaux) : Evidemment qu'j'étais sérieux !

K : Eh t'excite pas ! C'était pas un reproche mon cœur, j'veux juste être sûr d'avoir bien compris …

Y : Désolé …. Et oui …. J'étais sérieux, plus que sérieux …

K : Tu veux un bébé ?

Y : Oui

K : T'es sûr de toi ? Ca fait longtemps que t'y pense ? Ca t'a pris comme ca ? dit-il sans reprendre son souffle

Y : Oh la … Ca fait beaucoup de questions en même temps tous ça !

K : Bah oui …. J'me pose pleins de questions face à ta subite envie de paternité !

Y : Ca à l'air de t'enchanter …

K : …..

Y : Bon alors… oui j'suis sûr de moi… plus que jamais, oui c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que j'y pense et notre week-end m'as confirmé cette envie.

K : Si ça fait autant de temps apparemment, pourquoi tu m'en à jamais parlé ?

Y : Cette idée s'est insinuée en moi petit à petit, au fil du temps, j'voulais être sûr de savoir ce que j'voulais vraiment avant.

K : ….. (semblant être blessé par le manque de confiance de son mari)

Y : Je t'en ai pas parlé de suite parce que je voulais pas te faire souffrir inutilement si j'avais dû changer d'avis … mais vu ta réaction, j'aurais mieux fait de rien dire du tous !

K : Mais non, c'est pas ça, j'suis juste … surpris…

Y : Eh bah cache ta joie !

K : Moi aussi j'voudrais avoir un enfant, c'est juste que j'avais jamais pensé que toi aussi, alors j'suis surpris …. mais ça me touche que t'es pas voulus me blessé…. J'suis désolé, j'ai réagis comme un con.

Y : J'veux vraiment qu'tu comprennes que c'est sérieux … la seule fois ou j'ai été aussi sûr de moi c'est le jour ou je t'ai dis oui …

K : …. Tu veux vraiment un enfant … dit-il toujours étonné mais convaincus cette fois.

Y : J'veux qu'ON est un enfant, toi et moi, tous les deux !

K : J'sais pas quoi dire.

Y : Eh bah dis rien !

Durant les semaines qui avaient suivies, leurs conversations n'avaient qu'un seul et même sujet … l'agrandissement futur de leur famille.

Tous ne s'était pas fait sans heurt. Cherchant toujours la meilleure solution pour accéder à cette envie qui, au fil du temps était devenue leur plus cher désir, ils se disputaient parfois, n'étant pas toujours d'accord sur les choix proposés. Mais comme toujours, rester éloignés, même de peu, l'un de l'autre trop longtemps leur était impossible. Le lit conjugal était devenu le lieu de tous les pardons.

Kévin en était là de ses réflexions, il regardait son homme émerger doucement de sa nuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de cet homme, malgré les petits désaccords de ces derniers temps, qu'il savait pour la bonne cause. Alors pour que la journée commence bien, les yeux pétillant d'envie, Kévin avait plongé sous le drap et commencé à procuré à Yann une douce caresse vite remplacée par une tendre succion. Réveil que Yann avait l'air d'apprécier en vue ou du moins à l'entente du gémissement de plaisir qu'il avait émis. Sa tâche parfaitement accomplie, Kévin avait refais surface pour trouver un Yann tous sourire et pleinement satisfait…

Y : Bonjour mon ange !

K : Bonjour amour ….

A suivre ….


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite

En espérant que ca vous plaise toujours …

Chapitre 2 :

Heureusement pour eux, depuis leur escapade à Marseille, le commissariat avait repris son train train quotidien avec ces mauvais jours et parfois ces journées un peu plus calme. Tout le monde avait pu s'apercevoir de leur changement d'attitude. Il régnait un nuage de bonne humeur au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais Yann autant que Kévin était d'accord sur le fait de ne parler à personne de leur projet, préférant garder ça pour eux encore un moment.

Yann avait eu la visite surprise de sa meilleure amies qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un moment. Bien sûr ils étaient toujours en contact mais, elle habitant en Bretagne et lui à Paris, il leur était difficile de se voir. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble et beaucoup discuter de leurs vies, Yann lui parlant de son couple et de la vie avec Kévin qu'il aimait tant. Mais son visage avait trahis une fausse note dans son récit, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son amie qui le connaissait bien.

Voyant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement, il lui avoua son désir d'enfant, de fonder une famille avec Kévin et de leur projet…

M : Tu m'avais jamais dis que tu voulais un enfant ?

Y : C'est vrai que jusqu'à y'a peu de temps j'y songeais même pas et puis un jour c'est devenus évident.

M : J'suis contente pour toi enfin pour vous.

Y : Ouai mais c'est pas si simple…

M : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Y : ce qu'il y'a c'est qu'au début on était super content de cette décision mais…

M : Mais quoi ?

Y : Mais depuis qu'on essaie de faire en sorte que ça devienne réalité, on s'prend la tête dés qu'on aborde le sujet !

M : C'est quoi le souci ? T'as changé d'avis ?

Y : Non !

M : Alors c'est Kévin qui n'en veut plus ?

Y : Non bien sûr que non ! On le désire autant l'un que l'autre cet enfant !

M : Bah alors quoi ? Yann, je n'ai pas de boule de Crystal et je ne lis pas dans les pensées non plus ! Alors si tu ne me dis rien je ne vais pas deviner toute seule !

Y : On est jamais d'accord …. Est-ce qu'on adopte et si oui, est-ce que notre dossier seras accepter en France vu notre couple. Et même si on pouvait ça prendrais un temps fou. Ou alors on fait appelle à une mère porteuse mais pour ça faudrait le faire à l'étranger, on ne serait pas sur place pour tous gérer si y'avait un problème, et lequel de nous deux serait le père biologique. J'suis pour la mère porteuse, mais Kévin à peur qu'on se fasse avoir et que la mère se barre avec notre enfant ou un truc comme ça donc il est contre. Lui préfère l'adoption mais je suis pas pour, j'ai peur qu'on soit trop déçus si notre dossier devait être refusé….

M : Mais ça t'en est pas sûr, rien ne dis formellement que ton dossier seras pas accepté…

Y : Même si il l'était, l'attente est trop longue … tu imagine, t'as au moins 1 an de procédure après acceptation du dossier, pour tous ce qui est entretien, avec les services sociaux, les psy , les visites à la maison … puis on doit ensuite attendre d'avoir l'agrément, qui peut prendre encore des mois et même si on arrivait jusque là c'est pas dis qu'on est un enfant de suite, ça peut prendre des années selon les demandes, l'agrément n'étant valable que 5 ans, à ce terme on devrait recommencer tous ce cirque …. Non, c'est trop long, j'veux pas attendre si longtemps pour finalement un « hypothétique » enfant !

M : OK, je vois.

Y : c'est tellement plus simple pour les couples hétéros.

M : Tu peux pas dire ça. Tu sais, c'est tous aussi difficile pour les couples « hétéro » qui sont stériles.

Y : Ouai t'as raison, j'suis injuste.

Ils avaient parlé de tous ça encore un moment. Yann devait retourner au commissariat mais l'un comme l'autre s'était promis de se revoir très vite. Yann remercia son amie pour ses précieux conseils…

Y : Merci BB, vraiment, j'en parlerais à Kévin, c'est peut être la solution.

M : J'espère que ça va marcher pour vous… tu me tiens au courant et si t'as besoin de renseignements tu m'appelle ok !

Y : OK ! Prends soin de toi …

Ils s'étaient séparés aux portes du commissariat.

Le soir venus, Kévin était monté chercher son homme mais celui-ci eu la désagréable tâche d'apprendre à Kévin qu'il ne rentrerait pas ensemble pour cause d'intervention, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas. Il pensait pouvoir parler à son mari de son entrevue avec son amie. Kévin compris et ne lui en voulait, après tous ça lui arrivait aussi. Malgré tous il avait décidé de ne pas rester seul ce soir.

Il s'était décidé à appeler celle qui était devenus au fil des semaines une grande amie, une confidente, afin de se faire invité et surtout chouchouter…

Amy Lee fut heureuse de l'accueillir et de passer la soirée avec lui. Ils s'étaient déjà revus plusieurs fois depuis Marseille, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer leur lien…

A : Alors qu'est ce qui va pas mon p'ti Kévinou ?

K : Rien. Yann bosse ce soir, alors c'était l'occasion de passer la soirée tous les deux.

A : C'est adorable de ta part… et je suis sûre qu'une partie de toi le pense… mais me prend pas pour une bille Laporte, je sais encore voir que tu va pas bien !

K : OK t'as gagné, je capitule !

A : Merci …

K : Comment tu fais ?

A : Comment je fais quoi ?

K : Lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

A : C'est un don ! Bon alors, tu crache le morceau ou j'dois te tirer les vers du nez ?

K : Bah c'est qu'avec Yann, on se prend souvent la tête en ce moment…

A : J'croyais pourtant que depuis Marseille et votre décision d'agrandir la famille, vous étiez sur un p'ti nuage !

K : C'est justement pour cette histoire de famille qu'on est en désaccord !

A : Vous avez quand même pas changé d'avis !

K : Non, non ! Mais on n'est pas d'accord sur la méthode à employer pour y arriver.

Kévin lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire, comme Yann l'avait fait avec Marion quelques heures plus tôt…

A : Attend …. On s'est revus depuis …. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? T'aurais dû m'en parler.

K : J'voulais pas te prendre la tête avec mes histoires de couple. On se voyait pour papoter entre nous, pas pour que je te mine le moral à chaque nouvelle rencontre !

A : Chéri, tu sais que j'suis là, je serais toujours là… si t'as besoin, tu sais que tu peux m'parler. J'suis pas là juste pour les bons moments… OK !

K : OK. C'est gentil. Dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres

A : Allez viens là ! J'veux un câlin….

K : Tu sais très bien que t'en as pas besoin mais merci de faire comme ci …

A (ironique) : C'est tous moi ça …. Généreuse à souhait !

Ils s'étaient mis à rire, Kévin toujours blottis dans les bras d'Amy Lee. Ils s'étaient finalement installés sur le canapé devant une émission télé quelconque. Kévin était à moitié allongé entre les jambes d'Amy Lee, sa tête reposant sur son ventre. Elle, assise, les jambes allongées, avait posé ses bras sur les épaules de Kévin qui avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, les faisant reposer sur son torse…

A : Plus sérieusement, j'suis sûre que ça va s'arranger avec Yann, vous trouverez une solution et vous l'aurez votre famille, j'en suis sûre !

K : Tu crois ….

A : Absolument ! Vous le méritez et puis de toute façon j'ai toujours raison ! Dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'aperçut que Kévin s'était endormi. N'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller, elle avait repris possession d'une de ses mains, saisi son portable et appela…

A : Yann ? C'est Amy Lee

Y : Ah salut ! Alors cette soirée avec Kévin, c'était bien ?

A : Ouai super. T'es rentré ?

Y : Non pas encore, j'suis en route là. Pourquoi tu parle à voix basse ?

A : c'est pour ça que j't'appelle. Kévin n'est pas rentré chez vous.

Y : Comment ça ! il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

A : Non ! panique pas. Il s'est endormis à la maison, j'ai eu le courage de le réveiller, j'voulais te prévenir qu'il dormirait à la maison et que tu t'inquiète pas.

Y (soulagé) : Ca te dérange pas ?

A : Non t'inquiète, j'bosse pas demain donc y'a pas de souci.

Y : OK, merci Amy, t'es adorable. Viens avec Kévin demain midi, on mangera tous ensemble avant d'aller au commissariat.

A : Avec plaisir. On s'voit demain alors. Bonne nuit.

Y : Bonne nuit, j't'embrasse, à demain.

Ils avaient raccroché et Amy Lee avait repris sa position initiale, appliquant un baisé sur le crâne d'un Kévin paisible. Elle voulait voir la fin de l'émission mais après seulement quelques minutes ce fut plus la télé qui la regardait que l'inverse. Amy Lee s'était à son tour endormis, Kévin toujours dans ses bras….

A suivre …..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Kévin s'était réveillé entouré de tendresse. En voyant Amy Lee, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. La pauvre avait été assez gentille de le laisser dormir, au point de ne pas bouger et de dormir dans une position beaucoup moins confortable que la sienne. Cette position se rappellerait à coup sûr à elle au réveil.

Il connaissait la maison, pour y être venus une ou deux fois et s'était donc dirigé au 1er étage, dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. A la suite de ça, il s'était préparé un café et grignoté quelques biscuits trouvés dans le placard.

Il s'était décidé à aller réveiller son amie afin de la remercier avant son départ. Quand Amy Lee avait ouvert les yeux, elle eu la vision d'un ange …. « d'un ange ? …. Avec une tasse de thé fumant ? Quel drôle de vision ! » Pensa-t-elle. Elle s'était levée dans un bonjour encore endormis et comme l'avait prédit Kévin, son inconfortable position de la nuit se fit automatiquement sentir. C'est donc toute engourdi et avec un début de torticolis qu'elle avait pris volontiers la tasse de thé en remerciant son ami …

A : T'as bien dormi ?

K : Comme un bébé … merci… mais ….

A : Quoi ? Ah ! si c'est pour Yann, j'l'ai prévenu hier soir pour pas qu'il s'inquiète.

K : Euh merci, j'y avais pas pensé ! T'es la meilleure. C'est surtout pour toi que la nuit n'a pas dû être géniale. J'suis désolé…

A : Attend tu m'as mis le couteau sous la gorge non plus ! J'aurais pu te laisser le canapé et allez dans mon lit… si je m'étais pas endormi comme une merde moi aussi ! Bon, il se fait tard, j'me dépêche de me préparer et on y va parce ton homme nous attend pour le déjeuner à 12h30.

Kévin était surpris que son mari et son amie est organisé son planning.

Amy Lee prête, ils étaient partis rejoindre Yann dans le petit resto en face du commissariat. Ils avaient passés un bon moment tous les trois, faisant un peu oublié à Keyann les tensions de ses derniers temps. Le repas terminé, ils s'étaient dirigés vers les portes du commissariat et après avoir dis au revoir à leur amie, Kévin et Yann s'y étaient engouffrés et avaient pris l'ascenseur pour prendre leur service…

Y (l'enlaçant) : Tu m'as manqué cette nuit.

K : A moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dit-il en se blottissant contre lui et l'embrassant tendrement.

Y : J'suis désolé qu'in est pas pu avoir notre soirée, en plus j'avais un truc à te dire.

K : Ah oui ! Quoi ?

Y : C'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour en parler là. Mais promis j't'en parle ce soir.

L'ascenseur s'était ouvert à l'étage de la P.J et après un énième baisé, Kévin était allé rejoindre ses collègues. Yann avait fait de même à son étage, impatient d'être à ce soir.

La journée s'était passée sans encombre, 21h30 avait sonné la fin de leur service et c'est ensemble qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Ils avaient à peine refermé la porte d'entrée, qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, ne se quittant que pour reprendre leur souffle…

Y : Salle de bain ?

K : Douche ?

K et Y : OK !

Ils commençaient leur ascension jusqu'à la salle de bain, leurs vêtements traçant le chemin parcourus à la façon « Petit Poucet ». Et c'est totalement nus qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la douche que Kévin avait allumé pendant que Yann continuait à le caresser et parsemer son corps de baisé avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. L'excitation était à son comble et déjà Kévin s'était retourné face à la paroi de verre, mais Yann s'était stoppé net…

K : Pourquoi tu t'arrête ? T'as plus envie ?

Y : J'veux pas te faire l'amour à la va-vite. J'veux pouvoir te regarder et me noyer dans tes yeux quand j'te prendrais.

Cette semi déclaration avait touché Kévin au plus profond de son être, ne faisant qu'augmenter son envie de lui. Yann l'avais pris dans ses bras puissants, Kévin avait entouré ses jambes autour de sa taille et enlacé son cou, tout e continuant à lui offrir ses lèvres et sa langue chaude. Yann le maintenant par les fesses, Kévin s'était empalé sur le membre durcis de son mari dans un râle de plaisir et commençait ses vas et vient à la cadence qu'il avait choisis. Ce qui avait suscité chez Yann l'envie de le faire sien le plus profondément possible. Il s'était donc mis à la tâche en accentuant les vas et vient de Kévin par des coups de reins appuyés venant percuter la prostate de son homme qui s'était accroché de plus en plus à lui à chaque coup de reins, suffoquant de plaisir.

Après plusieurs minutes, trop courtes à leur goût, ils avaient atteint la jouissance, à quelques secondes d'intervalles, Yann se déversant pleinement en son homme. Une fois leurs esprits retrouvés, ils avaient finis de prendre leur douche chacun leur tour. Pendant que Yann prenait la sienne, Kévin était allé préparer le diner. Le repas fin prêt, il s'était mis à table pour déguster la préparation du jeune basque…

Y : C'est délicieux mon ange, j'avais une faim de loup !

K : Avec notre séance salle de bain, ça m'étonne pas ! Répondit-il en riant. Puis reprit son sérieux…

Au fait, de quoi tu voulais me parler hier soir ?

Y : J'ai déjeuné avec BB hier midi, tu sais BB, tu t'en souviens ? Elle était là à notre mariage.

K : Ah oui ! Marion ?

Y : Oui. Elle était de passage à Paris alors elle m'a fait la surprise.

K : Et c'est ça que tu pouvais pas me dire dans l'ascenseur ?

Y : Bien sûr que non !

K : ….

Y : J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas mais … j'lui ai parlé de notre projet... elle a vu qu'il y avait quelque chose alors j'ai pas pu lui caché bien longtemps… tu m'en veux ?

K (le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) : A vrai dire …. J'peux pas t'en vouloir …

Y (perplexe) : …

K : J'ai tous déballé à Amy Lee dés que l'occasion s'est présentée. J'étais tellement content qu'il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un …

Y : …. Y'en à vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre… !

Ils s'étaient mis à rire d'eux même, puis au bout de quelques minutes, Yann avait repris contenance….

Y : Plus sérieusement, j'lui ai parlé de nos désaccords sur le sujet et …. (hésitant)

K : Et ? Vas-y Yann, parle-moi. T'as pas changé d'avis ?

Y : hein ! Non !

K : Tu m'rassure….j'commençais à flipper !

Y : Je sais que t'es pas pour mais … on à reparler de la mère porteuse …

K : Yann, j't'ai déjà dis que …

Y (le coupant) : Je sais mais laisse-moi finir, tu veux bien ?

K (peu convaincus) : OK.

Y : Voilà … c'était pas un choix génial parce qu'on se décidait pas sur qui serait le père biologique, entre autre…

K : Ouai … (insistant) entre autre…

Y : Marion m'as expliqué la méthode qu'on employé un couple homo aux Etats-Unis, qui leur permettait d'être tous les deux les pères biologique de leur enfant…

K : Yann, t'as bu ou quoi ?

Y : Très drôle … Ils fusionneraient les spermatozoïdes de chacun ou un truc comme ça…

K (articulant exagérément) : Tu te rends bien compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu me raconte !

Y : J'suis sérieux Kévin ! Ca a marché pour eux, alors pourquoi pas pour nous ? Cette méthode est pratiquée à titre d'essai clinique à l'Hôpital Américain à Neuilly.

K : Donc c'est vrai ! Eh bah quand on dit que la médecine fais des progrès tous les jours…. Bientôt on pourra même tomber enceinte comme n'importe qu'elle femme !

Y (riant franchement) : T'es con !

K : Enfin …. J'suis content que la médecine progresse dans notre sens mais même si la solution de paternité est toute trouvée, le problème de la mère porteuse reste la même pour moi !

Y : Justement … pourquoi faire appel à une mère porteuse … on pourrait trouver tous simplement une « mère » à notre enfant ? Ca serait la solution à tous nos problèmes…

K : Notre enfant aurait une vraie maman, bien pour son équilibre…

Y : toutes les étapes se ferait en France et pas loin de chez nous donc pas de soucis d'organisation et le plus important dans tous ça c'est qu'il aurait un peu de toi et un peu de moi …

K : C'est le moyen idéal… je t'aime tu sais.

Y (souriant) : Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Mais il reste un petit détail… pas si petit que ça …

K : Lequel ?

Y : pour ça il nous faut une future maman …

K : J'ai ma petite idée sur la question ….

A suivre ….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Kévin n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Yann sur le choix de la future maman. Ils avaient discuté une partie de la soirée, Kévin la connaissant mieux que Yann mais celui-ci faisait confiance à son mari et savait qu'à ce sujet il serait plus à même que lui de « juger » qui serait la plus « compétente » pour endosser un rôle si important dans leur vie de famille et surtout dans la vie de leur enfant. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment employé les mots « juger » et « compétence » pour la définir, cela lui faisait plus penser à un C.V qu'à une personne…

K : C'st la mère qu'il nous faut.

Y : J'la connais pas aussi bien que toi mais j'l'aime bien et puis elle t'adore alors on ne peut que s'entendre.

K : Et elle t'adore aussi, crois moi. On a beaucoup parlé tous les deux, elle a toujours su m'écouter et être là quand ça n'allait pas ces derniers temps.

Y : Elle a un sacré caractère quand même !

K : Ca c'est sûr ! Elle me faut souvent penser à toi d'ailleurs…

Y : Ah ouai….

K : Oui, c'est peut être aussi pour ça que j'l'adore ! Et puis, j'l'ai vu à l'œuvre avec son neveu…

Y : Et alors … verdict !

K : Verdict ? Elle sera une super maman, j'en suis sûr. Elle sait y faire et elle adore les enfants, ça se voit quand on en parle ou quand elle est avec son neveu.

Y : il reste plus qu'à la convaincre alors ?

K : J'espère qu'elle sera d'accord…

Y : Pour le savoir il faut l'appeler…

K : Vas-y appelle-la, moi j'suis trop stressé !

Y : Kévin ! c'est ton amie !

K : c'est aussi peut être la futur mère de NOTRE enfant… Alors autant commencer maintenant à créer un lien …

Y : La bonne excuse ! Bon, file-moi son numéro …

Yann avait composé le numéro et après quelques sonnerie, était tombé sur la boite vocale. Il raccrocha…

K : Pourquoi t'as raccroché ?

Y : C'était le répondeur.

K : Bah fallait laisser un message !

Y : J'aime pas les répondeurs !

K : Yann !

Il avait compris et aussitôt recomposé le numéro afin de laisser un message…

… : Allô !

Y : Euh … allô ?... c'est … Yann… Berthier.

… : AH salut Yann ! Ca va ? T'as une voix bizarre

Y : Non… enfin… j'croyais avoir ton répondeur, vu que t'as pas répondu la 1ere fois.

… : Oui désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de décrocher…

Y : C'est pas grave. Kévin et moi on voulait t'inviter à diner un de ces soirs.

… : Oui bien sûr avec plaisir, quand vous voulez !

K (entendant la conversation) : Demain !

Y : Euh … demain soir c'est bon ?

… : OK, va pour demain soir ! 19h30 chez vous ?

Y : c'est parfait.

… : bon bah à demain alors, j'apporte quelque chose ?

Y : Juste toi et ça iras…

… (riant) : OK ! Fias un bisou à Kévin pour moi, d'accord !

Y : Ce seras fait. A demain.

L'invitation était désormais lancée et le plus gros du travail restait à faire : Convaincre Amy Lee de faire un bébé avec eux !

C'est épuisé par toute cette tension qui commençait à retomber qu'ils s'endormirent, non sans un petit câlin au préalable.

Le lendemain, la journée au commissariat leur avait parue d'une lenteur phénoménale, à croire qu'elle ne finirait jamais. La petite aiguille de l'horloge avait à peine franchis le 12 qui sonnait 17h que Kévin s'était rué dans l'ascenseur et avait été surpris de trouver Yann qui l'attendait déjà devant l'entrée, apparemment tout aussi impatient que lui.

Après avoir fat quelques courses, une fois de retour à la maison Kévin s'était mis aux fourneaux. Il s'était souvenus qu'Amy Lee avait mentionnée qu'elle appréciait les plats typiquement américains. La recette choisie n'était pourtant pas d'une extrême originalité de part sa faible difficulté mais il voulait mettre les petits plats dans les grands afin de « mettre toutes les chances de leur côté » avait-il pensé. Ils avaient convenus de s'y mettre à deux, de ce fait, Yann s'attelas à la tâche qui lui était réservée … le Dessert !

Il était 20h quand des coups à la porte avaient retentis. Yann avait été ouvrir et à peine Amy Lee était apparue sur le pas de la porte qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de celle-ci qui n'était pas habituée à de telle embrassades de la par du beau brun…

A : Euh... salut ! Désolé du retard mais le périph était bouché, du vrai cul à cul ! J'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais !

Y : T'inquiète c'est pas grave, Kévin sort à peine de la douche donc t'es pas la seule à pas être en avance.

Kévin était arrivé sur cet entre fait, en train de boutonner les derniers boutons de sa chemise qui, aux vues du regard de Yann et Amy Lee lui allait à merveille…

K : Et puis on à toute la soirée et toute la nuit si on veut vu qu'aucun de nous ne bosse demain ! Avait-il rajouté en étreignant à son tour son amie plus que perplexe et interrogative quant à l'attitude de Yann combinée aux paroles de Kévin qui à cet instant lui paraissaient plus que suspect…

A : OK ! Bon, on va arrêter là les grandes retrouvailles, étant donné qu'on s'est vu y'a pas 24h et vous allez me dire ce qui vous prends à tous les deux !

Y : ….

K : Comment ça ? On à pas le droit d'être content d'te voir ?

A : Si ! Bien sûr ! J'en suis ravie mais arrêtez de m'prendre pour une bille ! Crachez l'morceau… qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Y : On va pas rester dans l'entrée ! Viens t'assoir et prendre un verre. Après ton périple sur le périph, tu l'as bien mérité ! Dit-il tous sourire, voulant gagné un peu de temps et au passage esquiver le sujet brûlant qu'il n'avait pas prévus d'aborder si tôt.

Ce qui avait fait son effet. Malgré son sixième sens qui la trompait rarement, Amy Lee les avaient suivis au salon et l'apéritif s'était passé sans embûches. Une fois passé à table, Kévin était arrivé avec son plat, fier comme un coq et l'avait déposé au centre de la table…

K : Et voilà ! Gratin de macaronis au fromage ! J'espère que t'aimera.

Y : Il s'est donné un mal fou pour le réussir à la perfection !

A (toujours aussi perplexe) : J'te crois sur parole et je suis sûre que ça seras délicieux.

Comme prévus, les petits plats avaient été mis dans les grands et Amy Lee avait l'impression d'être chouchouter tel une princesse, ce qui aiguisait encore plus sa curiosité naturelle. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Yann, tout aussi fier que son mari, d'apparaître avec le dessert…

A : Oh ! Une tarte au citron meringuée ! Tiens donc…

Y : T'aime ça au moins ? Dit-il d'une voix détachée

A : Oui bien sûr ! Avait-elle répondus le plus naturellement possible malgré que plus la soirée avançait et plus la confirmation qu'ils lui mijotaient quelque chose était grande.

Il faut dire que depuis le début, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre, aussi subtiles que King-Kong et Shrek réunis !

Le repas avait été exquis et ils décidèrent de s'installer de nouveau au salon pour le café. Celui des garçons ainsi que le thé d'Amy Lee étant servis, ils s'étaient, toujours aussi subtilement, positionnés chacun d'un côté de leur amie…

A : Alors… la soirée s'est passée à merveille…et le repas était … à tomber… si, si vraiment ! J'peux savoir maintenant la vraie raison de cette invitation ?

K : on voulait juste passer une petite soirée avec toi, histoire que Yann te connaisse aussi bien que moi.

A : Kévin ?

Y : OK ! c'est vrai que c'était pas vraiment, totalement désintéressé… On voulait te parler d'un truc… important… une sorte de service mais … qui est plus que ça…

A : Nous y voilà ! Répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé bien chaud

Kévin qui avait réussis à ce contenir jusque là, ne tenait plus en place…

K : On voulait te demander d'être la mère de notre enfant ! avait-il sortis de but en blanc sans reprendre son souffle.

Ce qui valut à Amy Lee d'avaler sa gorgée de travers à la limite de l'étouffement. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais celle-là, elle l'avait pas vu venir !

A (toujours sous le choc de la révélation) : Tu peux répéter ? J'suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisie.

Y : Je sais que Kévin t'as parlé de notre projet d'avoir un enfant et lui comme moi, on s'est dis que tu serais la meilleure maman possible pour lui.

K : En espérant que tu sois prête à tenter l'aventure et contribuer à la construction de notre futur famille à tous les trois…

Y : Tous les quatre… avec le bébé. Reprit-il

A (encore sous le coup de l'émotion) : ….

K : On serait les plus heureux si tu acceptais !

Y : Mais on sait aussi que c'est une décision important et une lourde responsabilité…

K : Donc on comprendrait que tu veuille y réfléchir avant de nous donner une réponse définitive.

A les entendre, on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient répété leur texte depuis des jours. Mais ils étaient juste Kévin et Yann… les complices, les complémentaires…. Harmoniquement soudés. Amy Lee le savait parfaitement…

A : J'en suis ! dit-elle tout à coup

Y : Quoi ?

K : T'es sûr de toi ?

Y : Tu veux pas prendre le temps de la réflexion ?

K : Histoire de peser le pour et le contre…

Y : C'est pas une petite décision !

K c'est un truc genre … à vie !

A : Eh là ! Stop ! Les avait-elle interrompus avant qu'ils ne continus sur leur lancée.

A : J'ai jamais vu un couple homo ou hétéro s'aimer autant que vous deux. Je sais que vous ferrez des supers papas. Je serais plus qu'heureuse de faire partie de cette famille et je pourrais pas trouver meilleurs pères que vous pour avoir un bébé. Alors OUI, j'accepte et surtout OUI je suis plus sûre de moi que jamais !

L'émotion était tellement forte que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait sortir une phrase cohérente. Ils avaient donc, tous simplement enlacé Amy Lee dans leurs bras, lui assainant un baisé sur la joue, chacun de leur côté. Ce qui avait suffit à Amy Lee pour ressentir le bonheur qui les envahissaient à cet instant et qui ne pouvait que l'emplir de joie et la conforter dans sa décision.

Ils avaient finis la soirée à expliquer à leur amie en quoi consistait la méthode qu'ils désiraient employer ainsi que toutes les étapes à suivre mais également le rôle qu'elle jouerait dans la vie de cet enfant. Car bien qu'il fût convenu qu'il vivrait avec ses papas, il était tous aussi clair et important pour Kévin et Yann que sa maman est une place important dans sa vie et qu'elle serait de toutes les décisions le concernant. Et malgré quelques infimes détails, ils étaient tous les trois d'accord sur les points abordés…

A suivre ….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Depuis leur décision de faire un enfant tous les trois, Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Les consultations avec le médecin et les examens de chacun avaient été effectués minutieusement. Amy Lee avait suivis à la lettre le traitement hormonale prescris par le médecin afin de stimuler son ovulation en vue de la F.I.V (Fécondation In Vitro).

Kévin et Yann avaient tous fait pour que leurs interventions s'effectuent le même jour, histoire de faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Et ce jour était vite arrivé. Ils étaient arrivés comme convenus à 7h30 à l'hôpital Américain et avaient été pris en charge par Jess, la jeune et talentueuse médecin qui s'occuperait de chacune des étapes médicale et clinique du processus.

Leurs interventions n'avaient durées que quelques heures et la ponction de leurs spermatozoïdes respectifs s'était passée au mieux. Ils en étaient ressortis l'après-midi même. Néanmoins, Jess les avaient informés qu'ils pourraient ressentir une petite gêne à l'entrejambe pendant un ou deux jours, leur prescrivant une pommade à appliquer à l'endroit sensible pendant les prochains jours.

« Il est évident que je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que de ce fait, la plus grande prudence est de rigueur si vous décidez d'avoir des rapports » avait-elle finis par ajouter d'un air amusé. Ce qui bien entendus avait fait devenir Kévin aussi écarlate qu'un coquelicot sous l'œil moqueur de son mari et qui n'avait pas échappé à la jeune médecin d'autant plus amusée.

Le tour d'Amy Lee était arrivé la semaine suivante. Yann l'avait accompagné à son rendez-vous. Kévin étant de service, il n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux, a sa grande déception. Les bons résultats du traitement hormonal avaient permis au médecin de prendre rapidement date pour la ponction d'ovules que devait subir la jeune femme.

L'intervention pratiquée n'avait pas dépassée les 30 min. Il avait ensuite raccompagnée Amy Lee chez elle et avait préféré passer le reste de l'après-midi avec elle pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

Kévin les avaient rejoints une fois son service terminé afin de savoir si la ponction s'était bien passée et si Amy Lee allait bien. Puis ils étaient rentrés chez eux le soir venus.

Durant les jours qui avaient suivis, le laboratoire détenant les paillettes congelées de Kévin et Yann, avait procédé à la « fusion » de leur semence respective puis avait fait parvenir le « produit » final au laboratoire afin de pratiquer l'insémination des ovocytes d'Amy Lee. Après vérification de la viabilité des ovocytes fécondés, Amy Lee avait été recontactée la veille afin qu'elle se présente à l'hôpital dés le lendemain pour le transfert des embryons.

Cette fois ce fut Kévin qui avait voulus absolument accompagné son amie et ne pas la laissé seule pendant le transfert, que Jess avait effectué le plus délicatement possible. Après lui avoir intimé du repos au moins pour les prochaines 24h, les deux amis étaient repartis, non sans qu'Amy Lee promette à Kévin de se reposer en arrivant chez elle. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à attendre le temps impartis pour faire le test de grossesse qui leur révélerait le futur de leur famille.

Une fois rentré à la maison, Yann pris des nouvelles d'Amy Lee auprès de son homme qui lui avait conté l'ensemble de leur entretien avec Jess sans oublier le moindre détail…

K : T'aurais du voir ça ! C'est impressionnant !

Y : Attend… t'as quand même pas eu le culot de vouloir rester dans le cabinet avec elle ?

K : Bah si, pourquoi ? il est où le problème ?

Y : Kévin !

K : Quoi ? c'est peut-être mon futur bébé qu'on lui rentré la dedans !

Y : J'y crois pas ! Tu crois franchement qu'Amy était à l'aise que tu sois là, à mater pendant qu'elle avait les jambes en l'air ? Aussi gay soit-tu…

K : Bah c'est vrai que… (après réflexion) Non, si elle n'avait pas voulus que j'reste elle m'aurait foutus dehors sans hésitation, j'la connais ! Elle l'aurait fait !

Y : T'es pas croyable ! Mais j't'aime quand même…

K : Trop aimable Capitaine Berthier ! se moqua-t-il tous en venant se coller à lui

Y : Tu fais quoi là au juste ?

K : J'exprime extérieurement ma joie intérieure…

Y : Humm …

Kévin continuait son petit jeu tout en déboutonnant un à un les boutons du jean de son mari, qui avouons-le, se prêtait au jeu sans grandes difficultés. En quelques minutes ils s'étaient retrouvés nu et Yann, déjà dans tous ses états, avait propulsé Kévin sur le canapé et s'était allongé sur lui de tous son corps.

Sans attendre son approbation, Kévin avait glissé sous lui malgré la pression du corps de son homme, l'avait pris en bouche et commençait à le sucer, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Yann qui ne s'y était pas attendus. Après l'avoir fait atteindre la jouissance, Kévin étais remonté au même niveau que Yann qui s'emparait de ses lèvres tout en lui titillant son bouton de rose d'un doigt, puis deux et enfin l'avait pénétré tous en force et douceur mélangé comme il savait si bien le faire. Il allait et venait en lui avec tous l'amour qu'il lui portait, ses coups de reins mêlés aux caresses qu'il prodiguait au sexe gorgé de plaisir de son jeune amant qui était aux portes de l'extase, à en juger par leurs gémissements, leurs cris communs mélangé à leurs prénoms respectifs entre deux baisés passionnés. Et après un dernier déhanchement puissant de Yann, ils avaient atteint les plus hauts sommets, s'enlaçant l'un l'autre après l'effort fournis, Yann restant en Kévin comme il le désirait le plus souvent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Amy Lee avait rendez-vous pour effectuer une prise de sang, qui devait confirmer la réponse du test de grossesse qu'elle avait effectué d'elle-même. Les résultats lui avaient été remis dans l'après-midi. Sachant Kévin et Yann de service, elle s'était rendue au commissariat. Une fois à l'étage de la P.J, elle arriva au bureau qu'occupaient les bleus mais n'y avait pas trouvé SON bleu à elle…

Laura : Bonjour !

A : Bonjour !

L : Vous chercher quelqu'un ?

A : Oui, le lieutenant Laporte.

L (intriguée) : C'est à quel sujet ?

A : C'est personnel. C'est pas grave, j'vais monter à la BAC. Merci quand même.

L : Je doute que vous ayez plus de chance, mais j'peux peut-être vous aider.

A : C'est gentil mais c'est Kévin et Yann que je dois absolument trouver.

L : C'est si important que ça ?

A : Ecoutez… vous êtes bien aimable mais ça ne concerne que Kévin et Yann ! Alors soit vous savez où j'peux les trouver, soit j'vais m'adresser ailleurs !

Laura n'en revenait pas. Elle ne s'était pas attendue a une telle répartie de la part de la jeune femme. Malgré sa surprise et son air vexé, devant la détermination d'Amy Lee, elle lui avait indiqué le chemin de la cafétéria où elle avait retrouvé ses deux amis buvant leur café avec des collègues.

Yann l'avait aperçus et avait fait signe à Kévin. Elle n'était pas à mi-chemin que déjà Yann s'était approché d'elle d'un pas pressé suivis de Kévin, se dégageant dans un coin plus tranquille…

A : Dis donc, fait se lever tôt pour vous trouver ici !

K : Pourtant on est jamais bien loin ! avait-il dis en rigolant

A : J'savais pas que vous aviez une garde du corps perso qui filtrait vos visites ?

K : Hein ?

A : Une petit brune, un peu hargneuse ! il a fallu que j'la secoue un peu parce qu'elle commençait à m'gonfler avec ses questions !

Ils s'étaient mis tous les deux à rire de ce dernier commentaire. Entre temps Yann, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, avait fait le rapprochement et avait compris la raison de sa venue. Il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules, sous le regard incrédule de Kévin…

Y : Alors, ca va ? Lui avait-il demandé, sa question en insinuant une autre plus muette

K : Yann … réveille toi ! Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on discute, elle à l'air de pas allé bien d'après toi ?

Mais Yann n'avait pas relevé cette remarque, toujours focalisé sur leur amie…

A (un sourire s'étirant sur son visage) : Oui … ça va plus que bien…

K : Tu vois !

Yann avait attrapé Amy Lee et serré dans ses bars. Cette étreinte et le bonheur qui se lisait sur son visage valait tous les mots. Kévin, lui, n'y comprenait toujours rien et semblait même agacé que ces deux là se comprennent… sans lui …

K : On m'explique là ! Enfin si ça vous gêne pas trop bien sûr !

A : C'est bon … les résultats de la prise de sang… c'est bon !

K : Oh putain ! Avait-il répondus, soulevant Amy Lee de terre sous les regards surpris de ses collègues.

A : Kévin ? Kévin !... Tu peux m'reposer ?

K : Oh … euh oui … désolé…. J'y crois pas, ça à marché ! (puis se retournant enfin vers Yann, dans un chuchotement)… on va être papas !

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Jess les avaient prévenus qu'il y est des chances pour que ça ne prennes pas des le 1er essai. Mais ils se disaient que la chance devait être de leur côté. Pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle, Kévin avait insisté pour ce faire un resto le soir venus. Ils avaient trinqué à la santé du futur bébé, Amy Lee aillant évidemment suivi au jus de fruits.

La seconde prise de sang avait été effectuée, les taux d'Amy Lee paraissaient évoluer dans le bon sens, la 1er écho confirmant le tous. Elle avait même développé certains symptômes significatifs pour la plus grande joie des deux futurs papas qui, malgré leur décision, avaient de plus en plus de mal à cacher leur petit secret au travail, au vue de leur bonne humeur apparente. Les collègues de Yann, surtout, s'interrogeaient de la soudaine mais visiblement durable gaieté de leur Capitaine. Heureusement pour lui, il avait plus de self-control que son mari concernant ses émotions.

Kévin, quant à lui, était assaillit de questions par une Laura déterminé à connaître l'identité de la jeune femme, sensiblement proche de son ami, qui l'avait rembarré quelques semaines plus tôt. Et Kévin avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire accepter qu'Amy Lee était une très bonne amie à eux et qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, le reste ne la regardant pas. Elle avait donc capitulé mais n'appréciait pas les récentes cachotteries de son meilleur ami.

Le jour de la 2e écho, Amy Lee s'était rendu au rendez-vous, seule, ayant réussis tant bien que mal à convaincre Kévin qu'il était inutile de l'accompagnée étant donné qu'il ne verrait pas encore grand-chose à ce stade mais en promettant de les tenir informé dés sa sortie.

L'échographie avait bien commencée, Amy Lee ne distinguait que peu de chose sur l'écran mais était attentive aux paroles du médecin. Celui-ci avait peu à peu perdu son sourire pour un visage plus sérieux, plus concentré sur ce qu'il déchiffrait à l'écran, ce qui ne rassurait pas la jeune femme. L'examen terminé, il avait laissé Amy Lee se rajuster puis était de nouveau venus à sa rencontre pour lui faire part de ses conclusions.

Amy Lee avait eu bien du mal à rejoindre l'accueil. Elle avait composé machinalement le numéro et attendais qu'on décroche…

A : Allô ? Yann ?

Y : Amy ? Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? t'as une drôle de voix ?

A (la voix tremblante) : Tu peux me rejoindre chez le médecin s'il te plait …

Y (n'en demandant pas plus) : OK. Tu bouge pas, j'arrive de suite !

Kévin ayant la voiture, il avait pris le 1er R.E.R et était arrivé en trombe chez le médecin, découvrant une Amy Lee prostrée sur un siège. En apercevant Yann, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, en pleurs…

Y : Ca va aller… j'suis là…

A (toujours en larmes) : J'suis désolé mais j'ai pas osé appeler Kévin…

Y : C'est pas grave, si t'as besoin, Kevin ou moi c'est pareil !

A : J'me sentais pas de reprendre la voiture… et puis je sais que…

Y : Que quoi ?

A : Que… tu gérerais mieux la situation que Kévin.

Y : C'est le bébé ? Y'a un problème ? J'croyais que tous se passait bien !

Amy Lee avait de nouveau fondus en larmes dans ses bras ….

Y : Calme-toi, j'suis là… doucement…. Raconte-moi.

A (essayant de reprendre ses esprits) : D'après le médecin, le fœtus à évolué normalement, la taille est tout à fait normale pour 1mois et demi mais le bébé, lui n'as pas grossi...

Y : Ca veut dire quoi en clair ?

A : Qu'il était fort probable que je fasse une fausse couche dans les jours à venir…

Y : …

A : Le bébé ne vit pas, depuis quelques jours déjà apparemment…

Y : C'est pas possible ! C'est … c'est pas juste !

A : Le médecin m'a donné des cachets à prendre…. (les larmes inondant de nouveau son visage) … au cas où la fausse couche n'arriverait pas d'ici demain soir…

Y : C'est quoi ces cachets ?

A : C'est … pour interrompre ma grossesse et … évacué le … fœtus…

C'est sous le choc qu'ils avaient repris la voiture en direction de l'appartement de Yann. Ils se préparaient à annoncer la nouvelle à Kévin dés son retour.

Kévin avait été surpris de trouver son amie chez lui mais en voyant son visage et celui de son mari, il avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est Yann qui avait expliqué la situation à son homme, Amy Lee n'étant vraiment pas en état de recommencer son récit. Kévin était resté figé plusieurs minutes suite au choc que cette nouvelle lui avait provoqué…

K (reprenant contenance) : J'suis désolé Amy … ça a pas du être facile pour toi, c'est … j'suis désolé.

A : Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais tellement voulus que ça marche… pour vous… et j'ai pas pu… j'ai échouée…

Y : eh, c'est pas ta faute ! Kévin et moi on sait que t'y es pour rien, c'est la nature qui à voulus ça… pas toi !

Après une douleur fulgurante, Amy Lee s'était dirigé brutalement vers les toilettes. Une fois sortie, au vue du visage de celle-ci, ils avaient compris que le traitement ne serait pas utile et que c'était bel et bien finis…

(NB : Paillettes est le terme médical employé pour désigner les spermatozoïdes congelés lors de F.I.V)

A suivre ….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Depuis cette terrible épreuve, Keyann et Amy Lee n'étaient que plus soudés face à ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Bien que Yann est géré la situation avec courage, d'abord au cabinet médical puis à la maison avec Kévin, c'est finalement lui qui avait tenu le moins le choc. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, tout comme Kévin, mais après le contre coup, il avait toujours du mal à encaisser qu'ils avaient perdus leur enfant.

N'ayant pas de nouvelles depuis leur conversation sur le sujet, BB avait téléphoné à son meilleur ami. En apprenant la nouvelle, elle avait été bouleversée mais d'un grand réconfort pour Yann…

Y : Ca m'fait mal tu sais

M : J'suis désolé pour vous, si tu savais

Y : J'veux pas que Kévin me voit comme ça, j'essaie de faire face mais il me connait trop bien…

M : C'est ton mari, tu sais qu'il ferait tous pour toi, et te soutenir, encore plus.

Y : Je sais mais lui aussi il souffre de tous ça, il est plus fragile qu'on croit et Amy … elle n'as personne pour la soutenir à par nous… J'peux pas me laisser aller… pour eux

M : Ca doit être dur pour elle. Elle l'a porté pendant 1 mois et demi et du jour au lendemain on lui dit qu'il n'y a aucune vie en elle.

Y : C'est horrible je sais. Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en veut, elle, de ne pas avoir réussi à nous donner cet enfant. Elle culpabilise pour la fausse couche et se dis qu'elle à dû faire un truc qui à déclenché tous ça.

M : Réaction normale... mais elle n'y ai pour rien, on prévoit rarement ce genre de chose et surtout pour une F.I.V. Il y a d'importante probabilité d'échec pendant le premier trimestre.

Y : On lui répète sans arrêt avec Kévin, on sait qu'elle y est pour rien, on veut surtout pas qu'elle se sente coupable mais elle voit bien qu'on est aussi mal qu'elle depuis la perte de cet espoir, donc elle culpabilise encore plus.

M : Attend Yann ! Ok ça n'as pas tenus cette fois ci, c'est moche, oui ! Mais ça ne dois pas vous empêcher de retenter une nouvelle F.I.V !

Y : Si ça devait encore finir mal je …

M : Le médecin vous avez parlez des risques, vous étiez au courant alors ne baissez pas les bras pour un simple échec, aussi douloureux soit-il !

Le fait que Marion le secoue un peu lui avait redonné envie d'y croire et était bien décidé à en parler à Kévin dés que possible. S'ils voulaient leur enfant, il faudrait qu'ils se battent et Yann était prêt à relever le défi…

K : Tu rentre tôt !

Y : C'était calme au commissariat et j'avais envie d'te voir.

K : Ca va ?

Y : Oui

K : T'es sûr ? Ca va mieux aujourd'hui ? Je vois bien que c'est pas la grande forme depuis …. Enfin tu vois...

Y : J'ai eu BB au téléphone cette après-midi. Elle m'a remis les idées en place pour que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Yann racontais à Kévin sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie et n'avait pas oublié de lui mentionné qu'il était d'accord avec elle et qu'il était prêt à remettre ça…

K : T'es sûr de toi ?

Y : Kévin, Jess nous avez prévenus de tous les risques, c'est nous qui les avons occultés, trop content que ça y fonctionné du premier coup. Donc BB à raison, faut pas s'avouer vaincus au 1er essai.

K : Et si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas ?

Y : Je sais que c'est dur, ça me fait mal à moi aussi, mais tentons le coup autant de fois qu'il le faudra et qu'on pourra !

K : Ouai… mais faut penser à Amy Lee, c'est elle qui endure le traitement hormonal et ses effets et elle à déjà beaucoup souffert la dernière fois.

Y : Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on va lui en parler et voir si elle est d'accord ou si c'est trop tôt et qu'elle se sent pas prête.

K : Et si elle refuse ?

Y : On attendra qu'elle soit prête. Aujourd'hui je peux plus voir une autre mère qu'elle pour notre enfant.

K : Moi non plus… Viens on y va !

Y : Où ça ?

K : Voir Amy Lee !

Sans un mot de plus, Kévin avait enfilé sa veste, lancé la sienne à Yann et pris les clés de la voiture. Sur le chemin, ils s'étaient tous de même demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu la prévenir de leur visite et avait peur de trouver porte close. Mais ils avaient été soulagés, arrivé devant chez elle, de voir sa voiture. Leur courage à deux mains, ils avaient frappé à la porte…

A : Kévin ! Yann ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

K : On passait voir comment tu allais…

Y : Prendre de tes nouvelles…

A : Le téléphone vous connaissez ? Vous savez, cette petite chose inventé par Bell y'a des centaines d'années !

Décidemment, ces deux là n'étaient vraiment pas les rois de la subtilité et leur excuse ne tenait pas la route une seconde. « Aussi doués l'un que l'autre » avait-elle pensé, amusée.

A : Enfin bref… on va dire que vous tombés bien…

K et Y : Ah bon !

A : J'ai à vous parler. Et moi qui connait le téléphone, ça m'économiseras une communication au moins !

Ils étaient partis à rire tout en prenant place dans le salon…

K : Alors, de quoi tu voulais nous parlé ?

Y : Ouai, qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Ca va pas ?

A : Non, tous va bien ! Enfin… ça mieux en tous cas. J'voulais vous dire que j'voulais qu'on recommence.

K et Y : ….

A : La F.I.V ! J'veux la refaire !

K et Y : …..

A : Eh oh y'a quelqu'un ? Vous avez entendu c'que j'viens dire ?

K : Euh oui …. Mais … disons qu'on est …

Y : Sur le cul !

K : Voilà.

A : J'pensais pas vous mettre dans un tel état !

Y : C'est que… enfin… si on est là…

K : C'était aussi à ce sujet…

Y : On voulait savoir si tu serais d'accord…

K : Pour retenter l'expérience…

Y : Ou si t'avais besoin de temps…

K : Pour réfléchir…

Y : Parce qu'on veut pas d'une autre maman que toi !

A : Oh là ! On se calme les duettistes ! J'ai toujours un mal fou à vous suivre quand vous faites ça !

K et Y : On veut retenter une F.I.V avec toi.

A : Ok ! c'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais au moins j'ai saisis l'idée générale ! Donc on est tous les trois d'accord pour s'y remettre et l'avoir ce bébé !

K et Y : Oui

A : Ca tombe bien parce qu'à vrai dire, j'ai déjà pris contact avec Jess pour recommencer un nouveau traitement, histoire de pas perde trop de temps. J'attendais votre accord pour le commencer.

K : Amy c'est …

Y : Génial !

K : Super !

A : Ah non ! Vous allez pas recommencer !

Mais déjà ils l'avaient prise dans leurs bras, fous de joie et l'étreignaient telle une saucisse prise entre deux tranches de pain façon Hot-dog.

Ils étaient revenus à la case départ, avec d'abord le traitement d'Amy Lee sur plusieurs semaines qui étaient vite passées mais qui avait été plus fatiguant pour elle suite à certains changements de dosage effectués. S'en était suivie, la nouvelle ponction pour laquelle Kévin l'avait accompagné. Douloureuse celle-ci, il était donc resté avec son amie pour la soirée afin de s'assuré qu'elle irait bien. Puis, deux jours plus tard, c'est tous les trois, qu'ils s'étaient présentés devant Jess pour le transfert d'embryons.

Yann et Kévin avaient tenus à être présent tous les deux. D'une part parce qu'il était désormais hors de question qu'Amy Lee vive ça seule, sans soutiens mais aussi parce que Kévin avait donné envie à Yann d'être présent pendant qu'on « rentrait » son futur bébé « là-dedans » comme l'avait si poétiquement exprimé son mari la fois précédente. Et tout ça, malgré la gêne que la position de leur amie, les quatre fers en l'air, occasionnait.

Une fois l'intervention terminée, Jess avait réitéré les précautions à prendre, que Kévin et Yann avaient pris au pied de la lettre en lui promettant de les respecter.

C'est donc avec toute leur détermination qu'ils avaient décidé qu'Amy Lee passerait, au minimum, les deux prochains jours le cul vissé dans un lit, au pire le canapé. Et pour être certains qu'elle ne jouerait pas les filles de l'air et qu'elle est tous ce dont elle aurait besoin, c'est tous naturellement qu'ils l'avaient ramenés chez eux, sans pour autant lui demander son avis…

Y : Voilà ! On est rentrés

K : Donc t'as plus qu'à t'installé sur le canapé et te reposer un peu.

A : Attendez une minute ! Vous croyez quand même pas que vous allez me séquestrer ici pendant deux jours !

K : On va se gêner !

Y : Si t'as besoin d'un truc, tu siffle et on arrive.

A : J'y crois pas ! Dit-elle médusée par cette décision sans appel.

Sa première soirée chez les Berthier-Laporte s'était bien passée, mise à part le fait qu'il étaient toutes les cinq minutes à lui tourner autour, chacun leur tour, lui demandant si tous allait bien, ce qui commençait à lui donner le tournis…

K : T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'sens bien ?

A (souriante) : Oui.

Y : T'as besoin de rien ?

A (attendris) : Non, ça va, j'ai tous ce qui faut.

K : T'as pas faim ?

A (amusée) : Non, pas pour le moment

Y : T'as pas soif ?

A (un peu moins amusée) : Non plus !

K : Tu veux une couverture, un oreiller ?

A : Non, merci ! Dit-elle un peu étouffée par tant de présence autour d'elle, avant de se lever.

Y : Tu va où comme ça ?

A : Pisser !

K : Fais attention…

A : J'vais juste aux toilettes … pas courir un marathon !

Y : Vas-y doucement

A (le plus calmement du monde) : Les gars … je suis IN-SE-MI-NEE ... pas en sucre !

K : On veut juste que tu te ménage et que tu te repose un maximum

A (leur faisant son plus beau sourire) : J'vous adore ! Vous êtes des amours de vous inquiéter et de prendre soin de moi comme ça … mais vous me stressé à tourner autour de moi comme des mouches…

Les hommes avaient finalement compris qu'ils étaient un tantinet excessifs et avez revus leur attention à la baisse. Avec cette nouvelle attention… raisonnable, les deux jours s'étaient passés à merveille, avec des bons moments de tendresse mais aussi de bons fous rires.

Amy Lee avait enfin pu regagner son domicile, non sans mal. Kévin avait décidé de la garder chez eux jusqu'à la prise de sang fatidique. Ce à quoi Amy Lee avait posé son veto en s'y opposant formellement. Et Kévin avait dû capituler face à cette foutu détermination qu'elle avait. Décidemment elle lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un ! Elle devait, de toute façon, reprendre le travail le lundi matin donc l'affaire était réglée.

Les jours suivants s'étaient passés sans heurt, avec un coup de téléphone de Kévin ou de Yann par jour. Oui, Amy Lee avait réussi à les faire plier à un coup de fil par jour, soit de l'un, soit de l'autre, sinon elle aurait finis par être payée par son employeur à passé ses matinées au téléphone.

Et le délai impartis était finalement arrivé. Ce matin là, elle s'était rendue au travail comme tous les matins, sans imaginer une seconde ce qui l'attendait….

A suivre …..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

La matinée avait commencée comme tous les matins. Ses affaires déposées, Amy Lee s'était préparé sa thermos de thé et avait débuté les tâches administratives que lui incombait son poste. L'arrivée de sa collègue, une demi-heure plus tard, avait signé le début d'une matinée de bonne humeur. Elles partageaient le même bureau, ce qui avait par la force des choses, rapproché Aurélie et Amy Lee, les Tic et Tac de l'administration du Lycée. Aurélie dis Pinklo pour les intimes, lui racontais ses péripéties, à la grande joie d'Amy Lee qui s'en délectait et desquelles en sortait le plus souvent de bons fou-rires collectifs.

Il était presque 10h30, la récréation était finie depuis plusieurs minutes et Amy Lee venait de revenir de sa pause cigarette quotidienne du matin. Pause qu'elle réduisait petit à petit en vue de son espéré futur état. Le téléphone avait sonné et l'agent d'accueil, à l'autre bout du fil, l'avait informé qu'une personne voulait la voir et l'avait dirigé vers son bureau. Celui-ci donnant sur la cours principale, elle regardait dehors, curieuse de connaître l'identité de cette personne, espérant ouvertement que ce ne soit pas un parent d'élèves trop soulant. Elle avait distingué à travers les stores vénitiens, l'allure lointaine d'un jeune homme, apparemment pressé, mais n'avait pu en voir plus, de nouveau absorbée par le récit d'Aurélie.

Après avoir énergiquement frappé à la porte du bureau, c'est sans attendre de réponse que le jeune homme était entré. La stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage d'Amy Lee en découvrant un Kévin cent milles volte …

A : Kévin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?

K : J'aurais pas pu attendre plus longtemps !

A (se levant pour embrasser son ami) : J'ai le droit à un bisou au moins !

K : Evidemment ! Bonjour chérie… (lui offrant un tendre baisé sur la joue)

A : Bon alors … y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

K : Euh non ca va …. Enfin ça ira mieux après …. J'espère…

A : J'comprends rien ! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

K : J'irai peut-être mieux quand t'auras fait ça !

Il avait brandis fièrement la boite d'un teste de grossesse, face à une Amy Lee décontenancée et une Aurélie ahurie et perdue…

A : Kévin ! T'as fumée la moquette ou quoi ?

K : Non

A : Attend …. T'arrives comme ça, à mon boulot… et tu m'demande de faire un test de grossesse …. Dans les toilettes que j'partage avec la moitié de mes collègues ?

K : Ouai…. C'est un peu ça ….

A (lui souriant) : T'as pas l'impression que c'est pas l'endroit rêvé ?

K : Possible ! Mais j'm'en fou, j'veux savoir …

Devant sa détermination, qu'elle lui connaissait rarement aussi prononcée et son regard pétillant comme un gamin le soir de Noël, elle lui avait pris la boite des mains, un sourire aux lèvres et s'était dirigée vers les toilettes, espérant qu'une envie de faire pipi se fasse rapidement sentir, sinon elle était bonne pour y passer la matinée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kévin était venus frapper à la porte…

K : Ca va ? Ca s'passe bien ?

A : Comme quelqu'un qui essaie de pisser sur un bâton ! Kévin sors de là, tu m'stresse ! J'vais pas y arriver là !

Kévin était retourné dans le bureau, sous le regard toujours interrogateur d'Aurélie, qui, malgré tous, ne boudait pas son plaisir des yeux que lui offrait l'ami de sa collègue, subjuguée par ce regard océan dont elle lui avait tant parlé.

Il était revenu à la charge, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles d'Amy Lee…

A : C'est bon mais maintenant faut attendre… j'peux pas souffler dessus pour que ça aille plus vite. Va t'assoir dans le bureau, j'arrive ! Lui avait-elle répondus à travers la porte.

Amy Lee se sentais un peu stupide mais surtout gênée de se balader dans le couloir avec son test à la main. Dés que Kévin avait aperçus Amy Lee dans l'encadrement de la porte, le test à la main, il s'était approché d'elle, le visage de son amie ne trahissant pas ses émotions et pris le test afin d'y lire lui-même la réponse tant attendue. Sans un mot, en plein milieu du bureau, il l'avait attiré vers lui, l'avait enlacé avec une infinie douceur, la soulevant de terre quelques secondes avant de la reposer, nichant sa tête dans son cou…

K : T'es enceinte ….. j'y crois pas …. Avait-il dis la voix chargée d'émotions

A (Un sourire radieux sur le visage) : Félicitation Papa !

Aurélie avait assisté à toute la scène, avec un mal fou à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur sa collègue, ne s'y attendant absolument pas au vue de ce qu'Amy Lee avait pu lui révélé sur les goûts de Kévin. Mais le bonheur qu'elle avait pu lire sur leurs visages était beau à voir.

Amy Lee avait raccompagné Kévin à l'entrée du Lycée, et avant qu'il ne reparte en direction du commissariat, tous deux s'étaient enlacés une dernière fois, sous l'œil trop curieux des élèves présent. Sûr que ceux-là ne manqueraient pas de la harceler de question à la première occasion.

Yann s'était inquiété de ne pas voir son mari de la matinée. Il avait bien tenté de descendre à la P.J mais n'avait pas réussis à lui mettre la main dessus. Kévin était arrivé quand son homme s'était décidé à rejoindre son service…

Y : Bah où t'étais passé ?

K : Bonjour quand même !

Y : Désolé, bonjour mon ange ! T'étais où ? J'me réveille, t'es plus là et t'es aux abonnés absents au commissariat !

K : Ouai, j'bossais pas ce matin, alors j'me suis dis que j'allais faire un peu de shopping.

Y : Du shopping ? A 7h du mat' ?

K : Ouai, enfin j'ai trainé un peu et après j'ai fais le tour des boutiques …

Y : Et évidemment t'as rien trouvé…

K : Hein ?

Y : T'as pas de sac donc t'as rien acheté !

K : Ah… ouai …. Non, c'était pas génial…

Yann était peu convaincu par les explications de son mari et Kévin le savait pertinemment. Il n'aimait pas caché des choses à Yann, mais Amy Lee lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui dire avant la confirmation du résultat par la prise de sang. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit de nouveau déçus si le test s'était révélé faussement positif, il avait déjà assez morflé comme ça la dernière fois. Kévin s'était donc fait violence et n'avait pas soufflé mot sur sa petite escapade de ce matin.

Trois jours plus tard, Kévin avait reçus un appel d'Amy Lee en fin de journée, lui confirmant la bonne nouvelle et lui avait faxé les résultats. Elle lui avait confié le soin de l'annoncer à Yann, voulant les laisser profiter seuls de ce moment particulier.

Quand Kévin était rentré chez lui, il ne tenait plus en place et n'avait qu'une envie, craché le morceau et fêter ça dignement. Il avait déjà son idée sur la façon de lui révéler sa petite cachotterie de ses derniers jours en douceur.

Après avoir grignoté un petit quelque chose, vite fait, il était allé rejoindre Yann au salon, s'allongeant à ses côtés et reposant sa tête sur ses cuisses…

Y : Alors cette journée ?

K : Chiante ! Des enquêtes à la con… enfin rien de bien nouveau quoi. Et toi ? t'as l'air ailleurs en ce moment…

Y : On arrête pas. Cette enquête nous bouffe toute notre énergie, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis des jours !

K : Oui j'ai cru voir ça. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait que se croiser au détour d'un couloir.

Y : C'est clair que j'préfère largement nos petites séances de recherches approfondies en salle d'archives !

K : Espèce d'obsédé ! Rigola-t-il.

Kévin voyant Yann de bonne humeur, avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution sans plus attendre….

K : T'as été à la boite aux lettres aujourd'hui ?

Y : Euh non, j'y ai pas pensé.

K (soulagé que son plan ne tombe pas à l'eau) : Tu veux pas y aller ? J'ai la flemme de me lever.

Y : J'y vais, bouge pas. T'attend un courrier urgent ?

K (l'air innocent) : Non pas vraiment.

Yann était revenu avec le courrier. Kévin lui demandant ce qu'il y avait comme nouvelle, il jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques enveloppes. L'une d'elles avait attiré son attention, en dehors des pubs et des factures. Une fois l'enveloppe ouverte, il avait parcourus le courrier des yeux, en venant reprendre place auprès de Kévin sur le canapé…

Y : J'y comprends rien à ce truc ! Ca veut dire quoi ! T'as une idée ?

K (faisant mine de jeté un regard au papier) : Des résultats peut-être…

Y : J'ai pas fait d'analyses récemment ! c'est à toi ?

K : Aux dernières nouvelles, non.

Voyant que Yann n'était pas décidé à faire le rapprochement entre la date du jour et le précieux courrier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il se décida à abattre son dernier atout…

K : Ca t'embête d'aller chercher mon portable, j'l'ai laissé dans la poche intérieur de ma veste.

Y : Pas de souci mon ange

K : T'es un amour

Yann s'était dirigé vers l'entrée, avait glissé sa main dans la veste de son mari et en avait sortis le contenu de la poche…

Y : Euh Kévin ? ton portable n'est pas là, y'a que ce … cette espèce de bâton…

K : Retourne-le….

Y : C'est quoi ce truc ? Ca ressemble à …. (il s'était figé suite à sa pensée) …. C'est …

K : oui, c'est ….

Y : C'est ce que je crois que c'est ? Et là, ça veut dire positif ? Attend…. Le courrier, les résultats…. C'est … la prise de sang !

K (regardant Yann, emplis d'émotion) : Alors …. Content ?

Y : Le plus heureux du monde mon ange ! On va l'avoir notre bébé, j'en suis sûr cette fois.

Il s'était rapproché de Kévin, l'embrassant avec tendresse, lui faisant partager son bonheur. Baisé que Kévin avait rapidement intensifié, prenant possession de sa langue, tout en le caressant afin de passer à l'étape finale de son plan. Yann s'était laissé entrainer par la joie qui les habitait tous les deux.

La barrière de tissus avait très vite été écartée et Yann s'était posé sur le canapé, Kévin venant le chevauché aussitôt. Leurs sexes déjà gorgés de sang, traduisait leur envie de ne faire plus qu'un. Après de douces caresses mutuelles, Kévin s'était finalement empalé sur le sexe de son homme dans un gémissement de plaisir qui décupla l'excitation de celui-ci. Les vas et vient de Kévin commençait à se faire plus intense à mesure que la jouissance prenait de la hauteur, s'agrippant de plus en plus fort à Yann.

Leur étreinte était telle qu'une feuille de papier n'aurait pu s'immiscer entre eux. Ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, littéralement, avec toute la force de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Ils avaient atteint l'extase quelques minutes plus tard, Yann déversant sa chaude semence en Kévin, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci…

K : Et dire que si ça s'trouve dans quelques années j'pourrais plus sentir cette douce chaleur s'insinuer en moi…

Y : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

K : J'aurais peut-être trop peur de tomber enceint !

Y (éclatant de rire) : T'es vraiment trop con !

K : Ils arrivent bien à faire un môme avec deux spermes… !

Ils avaient continué à rire un moment avant de se décider à rejoindre leur lit qui, avant de s'y être endormis aux premières lueurs du jour, avait été témoin de leur nuit de plaisir et d'amour…..

A suivre ….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Les différentes prise de sang d'Amy Lee, effectuées au cours de ces dernières semaines auguraient un futur prometteur. Les trois premiers mois de sa grossesse s'étaient passés sans trop de difficultés. Elle s'était ménagé au maximum, sous l'œil attentif des deux futurs papas, qui suivaient l'évolution de très près, heureux de voir son petit bidon s'arrondir de semaine en semaine. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, passaient du temps ensemble, ce qui, pour Kévin et Yann, était l'excuse idéal pour chouchouter la future maman et s'assuré par eux-mêmes que tous allait pour le mieux.

L'écho de fin de premier trimestre aurait lieu dans quelques jours et Yann tenait à être présent comme à chaque fois. Malgré son enquête qui lui prenait la tête et tous son temps, il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde, d'autant que cette écho pourrait leur révéler le sexe du bébé.

La veille, ils devaient passer la soirée tous les trois mais l'enquête de Yann ayant aboutie plus vite que prévus, pour son grand soulagement, le flag avait été mis en place pour le soir même. La cité étant située dans un quartier sensible, plus vite ils agiraient et mieux ça serait.

De ce fait, Kévin avait accueillis, seul, Amy Lee, Yann devant les rejoindre à la maison plus tard dans la soirée, une fois son enquête bouclée.

Ils avaient dinés en tête à tête, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Amy Lee qui aimait passer du temps avec son Kévinou. Histoire de ne pas se prendre la tête à cuisiner, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se faire livrer, selon l'envie du moment d'Amy Lee, ce soir ça serait donc Japonais. La soirée était placée sous le signe de « Bébé », comme les futurs papas avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler, parlant de la grossesse d'Amy Lee, qui comme souvent faisait son rapport des moments quotidien ou Kévin et Yann n'étaient pas présent. Le sujet avait bien entendu abordé l'écho à venir et l'impatience de Keyann à la venue de ce jour.

Il commençait à se faire tard, Yann n'étant toujours pas là, Kévin décida de passer un coup de fil au commissariat mais personne n'avait pu le renseigner, l'équipe de la BAC n'étant pas encore revenus de leur intervention.

Kévin fulminait, Yann avait encore fait passer son boulot avant eux mais Amy Lee essayait de le raisonner et aussi vite qu'il était monté en pression, la colère retombait. Son téléphone avait sonné au même instant, le numéro de son mari s'affichant à l'écran, la nervosité avait repris le dessus… il allait l'entendre !

K : Yann, qu'est ce que tu fou ? T'as vu l'heure ?

… : Allô… Kévin ? C'est pas Yann, c'est Jeff !

K (toujours énervé) : Jeff ! Pourquoi tu téléphone avec le portable de Yann, j'peux savoir !

J : Euh … Kévin, il faudrait que tu viennes… à l'hôpital.

K (la colère faisant place à l'angoisse) : Comment ça à l'hôpital ?

J : Viens c'est tous ! J't'expliquerais en arrivant.

K : OK, j'arrive !

Une fois raccroché, Kévin avait vu le visage apeuré de son amie et lui avait répété les paroles de Jeff, en tentant d'être rassurant, pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Elle avait de suite pris ses affaires, prête à partir sous l'œil surpris de Kévin…

K : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'es pas obligé de partir, tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

A : Tu plaisante j'espère ! Je ne vais ni partir, ni rester… J'viens avec toi !

K : Dans ton état c'est pas raisonnable.

A : Tu crois quand même pas que j'vais te laisser y allé seul et rester ici comme une conne à m'angoisser ! Je viens … un point c'est tous ! Et pas de discutions !

C'est sur ces mots, irrévocables, qu'ils avaient pris la direction de l'hôpital. Une fois sur place, Jeff avait fait un rapide topo sur l'incident à Kévin épaulé par Amy Lee qui commençait à avoir la nausée à l'écoute du récit. Elle s'était précipité aux toilettes et régurgité son repas malgré elle…

K : Amy ? Ca va ?

A (encore la tête au dessus de la cuvette) : Oui, oui !

Puis elle était sorti et s'était rafraichis le visage et la bouche, avant de rejoindre son ami dans le couloir…

K : T'es sûr que ça va ?

A : Oui, t'inquiète pas. Les aléas de la grossesse, rien de plus.

K : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu sois là. Le stresse c'est pas bon pour toi.

A : Ca va Kévin. J'ai pas du digéré c'que j'ai mangé c'est tous, t'en fais pas. La mauvaise idée à été de vouloir manger Japonais, je pense.

Le médecin était arrivé sur cet entre fait et avait expliqué la situation à Amy Lee, qui, surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle, lui avait fait remarqué que Kévin était le mari de Yann et non elle, sa femme. « tous ça parce que j'suis enceinte, il saute aux conclusions » avait-elle pensé. Après s'être excusé, le médecin avait repris son récit vers Kévin. Yann avait reçus un sacré coup, il était dans un semi coma mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Par mesure de sécurité, il devrait rester sous bonne surveillance jusqu'à son réveil. Emotionnellement parlant, ca faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler en même temps pour Kévin et Amy Lee mais avant de s'éclipser, le médecin les avait autorisé à le voir et leur avait indiqué le numéro de sa chambre. Kévin, suivis d'Amy, étaient rentré dans la chambre à pas feutrés. Pour Kévin, l'image qui se dessinait sous ses yeux lui rappelait un moment difficile de leur histoire … l'agression de Yann et son coma d'une semaine qui en avait découlé. Pour Amy Lee, le choc de cette image était dur à encaisser pourtant elle voulait tenir le coup pour Kévin. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux, afin de s'assurer de son état, qui à première vues, semblait rassurant. Mais au bout de seulement quelques minutes, cette vision de Yann toujours sous les yeux, lui fut insupportable et Amy avait rapidement fais un malaise, s'écroulant à terre.

Ni une, ni deux, Kévin avait ouvert la porte et ordonné à Jeff d'appeler un médecin avant de se précipité à genoux auprès d'Amy, l'appelant, sans succès. Le médecin était vite arrivé dans la chambre, ils avaient installé la future maman dans le fauteuil et tenter de la faire revenir à elle. Ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard, au grand soulagement de Kévin, qui n'en menait pas large. Il faut dire qu'entre son mari dans un semi coma et son amie, enceinte de lui, faisant un malaise, ils ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche !

Le médecin avait pris les constantes d'Amy Lee et malgré une tension vertigineuse, elle se portait à merveille. Celui-ci lui préconisa d'ailleurs de penser à se calmer un peu et d'éviter ce genre de stresse. Ce à quoi elle lui avait répondus avec son franc parlé habituel : « Evidemment ! C'est vrai que j'adore ce genre de sensation forte dans mon état ! Ca m'éclate de voir l'un des pères de mon bébé dans l'coma ! »

Le médecin, bien que perplexe sur la dernière partie de la phrase, était partis sans demander son reste et Kévin avait su a cette réplique cinglante que son amie allait beaucoup mieux…

K (articulant tout en la serrant dans ses bras) : Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! J't'avais bien dis que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu le vois comme ça !

A : J'pouvais pas te laisser affronter ça tous seul, et puis ça va mieux, regarde ! Lui avait-elle répondus en tentant de se lever.

K (l'obligeant à se r'assoire) : N'y pense même pas ! Tu va poser ton cul sur ce fauteuil et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre ! Et me fait pas ton air de susceptible... c'est comme ça, que ça te plaise ou non ! J'en ai déjà un dans le coma, ça m'suffit !

Ils étaient restés un moment, Kévin assis sur le lit prêt de Yann, lui parlant pour stimuler son réveil, tous en lui caressant sa tignasse brune, lui offrant de doux baisés. Mais voyant Amy Lee sombrer petit à petit dans le fauteuil suite aux dernières émotions fortes, Kévin avait embrassé son mari tendrement, lui promettant de revenir dés le lendemain. Amy Lee lui avait offert un baisé appuyé sur le front, lui demandant de tenir le coup… pour « bébé » en lui prenant la main pour la positionnée sur son ventre bien rond.

Ils s'étaient finalement décidés à rentré. Le chemin s'était fait en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs propres pensées. Arrivé dans le loft, Kévin était allé préparer une tisane pour Amy Lee afin qu'elle se détende un peu, comme le médecin lui avait conseillé…

K (lui tendant sa tisane) : Tu ne rentre pas chez toi ce soir.

A : Comment ça ?

K : Tu reste à la maison. Avec tout ça, j'te laisse pas reprendre la voiture toute seule.

A : T'inquiète, ça va …

K : Et puis de toute façon ça sera plus simple pour l'écho de demain.

A : Y'auras pas d'écho …

K : Ca veut dire quoi « y'aura pas d'écho » ?

A : J'irai pas …

K : C'est quoi ce nouveau délire ! Bien sûr qu'on va y aller.

A : J'irai pas à cette écho ! point !

K : Dis moi pourquoi ! Tu t'inquiète pour « bébé », c'est ça ?

A : Il est hors de question que je fasse cette écho sans Yann !

K : …

A : Je la ferais pas ! Tant qu'il ne sera pas avec nous, je la ferais pas ! C'est tous les trois ensembles ou pas du tout.

K : C'est dingue c'que tu peux être têtue parfois !

A : C'est mon côté breton…

K : Vous faites vraiment la paires tous les deux … ! Mais je comprends et j'te soutiens dans ton choix… C'est génial c'que tu fais pour lui.

A : Ce bébé on l'a fait à trois alors les étapes importantes on les franchit à trois, comme toujours.

K : on fera comme tu veux. En attendant, ce soir, tu reste à la maison. Je serais plus rassuré.

A : Dis surtout que Yann te manque, que t'es perdu sans lui et qu'avec moi tu seras pas tous seul ici !

K : Voilà ! T'as tous compris !

Ils étaient ensuite allés se coucher et malgré son ironie à propos de la réflexion d'Amy lee sur sa solitude sans son mari, il avait tous de même demandé à son amie de dormir avec lui. Ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps pour s'endormir.

Et c'est tenant Amy Lee dans ses bras, que Kévin s'était réveillé le lendemain matin. Il s'était détaché avec délicatesse pour ne pas la réveillée et la laisser se reposer mais son sommeil ayant été léger durant la nuit, elle avait ouvert les yeux au premier geste de Kévin. Après une douche rapide pendant que la jeune femme finissait d'émergée, il était partis leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner et Amy Lee s'était glissée sous la douche à son tour.

Kévin avait ensuite déposé Amy Lee à l'hôpital et lui s'était rendus au commissariat, en espérant que la matinée passerait comme un éclair pour aller, au plus tôt, rejoindre son mari.

Pendant ce temps, Amy Lee avait rapproché le fauteuil du lit de Yann et lui parlait de sa grossesse, de « bébé » et spéculait sur ce qui les attendaient une fois qu'il aurait pointé le bout de son nez, demandant des nouvelles aux infirmières quand elles venaient vérifier l'état de Yann.

Quand Kévin était arrivé vers 15h, il avait embrassé son homme et Amy Lee lui avait fait un résumé de leur matinée et de ce qu'elle avait appris. Kévin était venus s'allongé près de Yann. Tous deux encore sous le coup de leur courte nuit, Kévin et Amy Lee s'étaient assoupis. C'est le moment que choisis Yann pour enfin ouvrir ses beaux yeux émeraude. Ce qu'il voyait l'avait touché en plein cœur… Kévin était là, à ses côtés, Amy Lee sur le fauteuil, collé au lit, endormis comme des biens heureux, la main de Kévin reposant avec tendresse sur le ventre bien arrondis d'Amy Lee, la main de celle-ci sur la sienne, tout près de leur « bébé »….

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Yann avait été heureux de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Joie partagé par son mari à qui lui avait énormément manqué ses derniers jours. Car bien qu'il s'était réveillé rapidement de son semi coma, les médecins l'avait gardé deux jours en observation. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de ces deux jours que Yann avait pu regagner le domicile conjugal avec en poche une semaine de repos forcé.

Kévin était allé déposer les affaires de son mari dans leur chambre et n'avait pas entendus celui-ci arrivé derrière lui, l'enlaçant et parsemant sa nuque de baisés qui en disaient long sur ses intentions. Kévin s'était retourné en douceur, le serrant contre lui et pris ses lèvres d'assaut, demandant rapidement accès à sa langue. Leurs mains se caressant déjà avec avidité, trouvaient le plus naturellement du monde les endroits stratégiques de leurs corps. Le tissu qui faisait barrage à leur nudité ne fut qu'en quelques secondes un lointain souvenir, jonchant le sol.

Kévin s'était agenouillé devant le corps de rêve de son homme et tous en prenant possession de ses hanches avec ses mains, il commençait une délicate et douce torture, très précise, avec sa langue sur le membre durcis de Yann. Après quelques coups de langues effectuées à la perfection, Yann avait posé ses mains sur le crâne de son jeune amant, signe pour Kévin que son mari était prêt pour la suite. Il le prit donc en bouche, ne suçant d'abord que son gland de manière plus que suggestive, qui avait fait gémir Yann de plaisir, la tête déjà rejetée en arrière. Pui il avait continué en commençant de long vas et vient, de bas en haut et de haut en bas, mettant Yann dans un état de plus en plus second. Kévin avait donc redoublé d'ardeur et Yann se déversa dans sa bouche, dans un cri de plaisir et de soulagement.

Quand le jeune basque était revenu au même niveau que lui, Yann l'avait allongé délicatement sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec passion. Il s'était immiscé entre ses jambes que Kévin entourait déjà autour de sa taille et après avoir frotté avec sensualité son membre contre celui de son homme, afin de décupler son désir, il le pénétra dans une lenteur exquise, arrachant à Kévin des rugissements de plaisir, le mettant de plus en plus au supplice.

Kévin l'avait rapidement supplié de changer de cadence, étant au bord de l'explosion tant il voulait sentir Yann au plus profond de lui. Le beau brun avait accéder à sa demande et accélérait le mouvement de ses hanches, se faisant plus violent, atteignant la prostate de Kévin à chaque coup de reins portés. Yann avait finis par donner le coup de grâce, dans tous les sens du terme, portant Kévin à la jouissance par ses caresses précises sur son membre et se déversant sans pudeur en lui. Le tout avait été accompagné de leur cris d'amour traduis par leurs « je t'aime » mutuels.

Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leurs esprits, leur souffle et profitant de se moment à deux retrouvé…

K : J'ai eu si peur…

Y : Je sais, mais j'suis là maintenant

K : Ca m'a rappelé tellement de mauvais souvenir, quand ….

Y (le coupant) : N'y pense plus, c'est du passé tous ça…. Et sinon, Amy Lee, ça va ?

K : Ouai, ça va mieux…. (s'en voulant déjà de ce « mieux » de trop)

Y : Pourquoi « mieux » ?

K : …

Y (inquiet) : Kévin ? Pourquoi « mieux » ?

K : On voulait pas t'en parler… elle va vouloir me plomber quand elle saura que tu sais !

Y : Dis-moi !

K : Amy est venus avec moi à l'hôpital le soir où… enfin bref ! Te voir allongé dans ce lit…. Le choc émotionnel à dû être trop dur à encaisser dans son état et elle à fait un malaise…

Y : Oh merde ! Et elle va mieux t'es sûr ? Et le bébé ?

K : Oui, les deux se portent bien. Elle à vite repris le dessus… elle à même envoyé chier le médecin quelques minutes après donc c'est que tous va bien !

Y : Quelle idée aussi d'emmener une femme enceinte dans de genre de situation !

K : Eh minute ! J'voulais qu'elle reste à la maison moi ! C'est elle qu'à insisté pour venir ! Avec son caractère de merde t'imagine bien que j'ai pas eu le choix ! J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir !

Y : Ouai, j'imagine bien !… désolé. Et au fait … l'écho ? Ca c'est bien passé ? T'en à même pas parlé

K : Bah… en faite…

Y : Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que tu me cache d'autre ?

K : Y'a pas eu d'écho.

Y : Attend… Elle devait bien avoir lieu y'a deux jours ?

K : Oui mais Amy à refusé d'y aller

Y : C'est une blague ? … Elle est pas drôle !

K : Elle a décidé qu'on ne la ferait pas sans toi… et j'ai été d'accord…

Y (émus) : Elle est pas croyable cette nana !

K : A qui le dis-tu… dans le genre borné, elle se pose là ! Dit-il tous sourire

C'est finalement tiraillé par la faim qu'ils étaient descendus pour grignoter quelque chose. Yann en avait profité pour appeler Amy Lee. D'abord pour la prévenir de son retour à la maison mais également pour la remercier de son geste. Elle lui avait répondus la même chose qu'à Kévin… ils étaient trois embarqués dans l'aventure donc hors de question d'en laissé de côté, pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Elle l'avait aussi prévenu que le rendez-vous avait été pris pour dans trois jours, ce qui ne posait aucun souci pour Yann, obligé de rester cloîtré chez lui pour la semaine.

Kévin avait repris son service au commissariat. Dans la journée, Jeff était venus le trouver dans son bureau pour prendre des nouvelles de son Capitaine, entre autre…

J : Salut Kévin ! Salut Laura !

K : Ah Salut !

J : Alors comment va notre Capitaine ?

K : Mieux …. J'dirais même en pleine forme ! Dit-il tous en repensant à leur cinq à sept de la veille.

J : Content qu'il aille mieux… il nous manque ! Tu sais quand il doit reprendre ?

K : Oui, dans une semaine il est de retour. Et vu comme il déteste rester enfermé, vous allez en chier !

J : Ouai, j'm'en doute ! Amy Lee, ça va ?

Laura : Attend… Ta super copine était avec toi à l'hôpital alors que moi tu m'as même as appelé !

K : Laura, c'est franchement pas le moment de m'faire une scène s'te plait ! Oui, elle était là, parce qu'on passait la soirée ensemble quand j'ai été prévenus. (puis se tournant de nouveau vers Jeff) Oui, elle va mieux. Sur le moment, l'émotion était trop forte dans son état.

J : Et le bébé ?

L : Quel bébé ?

K (ne prêtant pas attention à Laura) : Tous le monde est en parfaite santé. D'ailleurs, d'ici deux jours, on saura sûrement si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

J et L : « On » ?

K : Oui, Amy Lee passe son écho mardi aprés-midi.

J : OK ! Bon j'te laisse, j'retourne bosser… passe-leur le bonjour de ma part !

K : Pas de soucis

L : Et par-dessus le marché, elle est enceinte ?

K : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte Laura ?

L : Attend, cette fille, elle vous à vu venir… deux pigeons qui pourraient la prendre en charge avec son moufflet ! pas folle !

K : Laura, ferme-la avant que j't'en colle une !

L : Kévin, ouvres les yeux ! C'est une arnaqueuse ! Tu l'as connais depuis à peine quelques mois et comme par hasard il se trouve qu'elle attend un gamin ! C'est un peu gros non ! Elle veut juste vous soutirer du fric pour son batard !

Kévin déjà rouge de colère, était devenu fou de rage à cette dernière phrase. Une chance pour Laura qu'il est un minimum de retenue sur le fait de frapper une femme. Son poing avait frôlé son visage pour atterrir dans le casier se trouvant derrière elle, laissant une empreinte bien visible…

L : Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est ce qui t'prend ?

K : Ne parle plus jamais comme ça d'la mèr…

L : Quoi !

K : Laisse tomber…

L : J'la sens pas cette nana !

K : C'est mon enfant Laura ! C'est NOTRE enfant, notre bébé à Yann et à moi qu'elle porte ! Décidemment tu comprendras jamais rien…

L : Je….

Mais Kévin avait déjà quitté le bureau, plus déçus qu'en colère, laissant une Laura sous le choc de la révélation, se sentant en dessous de tous. Son côté flic ayant encore une fois primé sur son côté femme.

C'est complètement abattus et le poing en miette que Kévin était rentré chez lui. Yann avait de suite remarqué l'attitude de son mari, qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Lui, la force tranquille, était à cet instant un peu comme…. comme… lui, dans ses moments de colère et ça n'était pas normal venant de Kévin. Il s'était donc approché de lui afin d'essayé de le calmer et c'est là qu'il vit également l'état de son poing.

Yann l'avait fait assoir sur une chaise et avait sortie la trousse de secours. Tous en désinfectant ses légères plaies, il avait demandé à Kévin ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état de nerfs. Kévin lui avait conté sont échange plus que houleux avec Laura et ses propos envers Amy Lee. Yann commençait déjà à voir rouge et avait explosé lui aussi en entendant le dernier propos.

« Mais quelle conne celle-là ! » avait-il lâché avant d'essayer de se ressaisir, voyant que Kévin avait vraiment du mal à digérer cette histoire. Ce n'était pas de s'être pris la tête avec Laura qui le mettait le plus hors de lui, mais qu'on se soit permis d'insulter la mère de son enfant, de plus, sans la connaître.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, Kévin s'était levé plus impatient que jamais, surpris de ne pas trouver son mari à ses côtés. Yann était installé dans la cuisine et avait préparé le petit déjeuner de son homme avant qu'il ne parte travailler…

K : T'es déjà debout ? T'es en arrêt, tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer !

Y : Rester sans rien faire, tu l'sais, c'est pas mon truc… et de toute façon j'arrivais plus à dormir…

K : Je sais, moi c'est pareil, j'ai hâte d'être à cet après-midi…

Kévin s'était rendu au commissariat, mais n'était pas franchement attentif à ce qui l'entourait, ses pensées préférant vaquer à d'autres occupations. Pendant que dans le loft, Yann tournait comme un lion en cage, ne sachant quoi faire… trois jours, trois jours seulement qu'il était rentré et il n'en pouvant déjà plus. Pour s'occuper et passer le temps, trop lent à son goût, il avait fait le ménage, ranger la cuisine et la vaisselle, fait tourner une machine de linge, rangé celui qui était déjà propre et le tout avant 11h. Il avait bien tenté de se poser dans le canapé pour regarder la télé mais elle le gonfla très vite. Il s'était donc décidé à passer un coup de fil à Amy Lee… pour la énième fois de la matinée…

Y : Bonjour, j'pourrais parler à Amy Lee s'il vous plaît ?

Aurélie : Amy… le futur papa stressé pour toi …

A (le sourire aux lèvres) : Oui Yann !

Y : Salut !

A : T'as oublié de m'dire un truc ? Se moqua-t-elle

Y : Euh… non… je …. J'voulais prendre de tes nouvelles !

A : C'est gentil mais tu sais, j'suis assise à mon bureau pendant environ 4h, donc depuis ton dernier appel, mon état n'as pas vraiment changé, ma position non plus d'ailleurs ! Rigolait-elle

Y : Donc tu stresse pas trop ? Surtout tu dois pas t'angoisser pour cet après-midi !

A : Si y'en a bien un qui stresse, de nos deux, c'est pas moi. Allez, reste zen, reste toi-même et tous iras bien.

Y : T'es marrante toi… j'me fais chier ici… j'tourne en rond !

A : T'inquiète, ça va vite passer ! Tiens, t'as qu'à venir me rejoindre, d'ici à ce que t'arrive, j'aurais finis et on ira manger ensemble…

Y : OK …. Bah … j'arrive !

Amy Lee n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Yann avait raccroché. Une heure plus tard, montre en main, il était arrivé à destination. Amy Lee était arrivée juste derrière lui, avait garé sa voiture dans son allée et l'avait rejoint dans la sienne avant de prendre la direction du restaurant où elle avait décidé de l'emmener déjeuner…

H : Messieurs, dame… une table pour deux ?

Y : S'il vous plaît, oui

H (s'adressant au serveur) : Une table pour deux, pour ce joli couple

Serveur : Veuillez me suivre, on va vous trouver un coin tranquille… Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?

Y : Un peu plus de trois mois…

S : Félicitation à vous deux !

A : Merci

S : En voyant son papa et sa maman, sûr qu'il sera magnifique ! Voilà votre table, installez-vous. Je vous laisse choisir et je reviens vous voir.

Le serveur à peine partis, Yann et Amy Lee s'étaient regardés et avaient éclatés de rire. Qu'on les prenne pour un couple de jeunes mariés, futur parents, on ne leur avait encore jamais faite. Mais ils étaient bien décidés à jouer le jeu et s'amuser un peu. Le serveur était revenu prendre leur commande et le repas avait été délicieux. Amy Lee était allé aux toilettes… pour la dixième fois de la journée… et le serveur avait refait son apparition…

S : tous s'est bien passé ?

Y : A merveille, on s'est régalés !

S : Vous ou votre femme prendrez un dessert ?

Y : Non merci, rien non plus pour la future maman. Juste l'addition.

Amy Lee était sur le chemin du retour et avait entendu l'échange, plus amusée que jamais et flattée qu'on puisse la prendre pour la femme d'un si beau mec…

S : Si je peux me permettre, votre grossesse vous rends radieuse…

A : Euh …. Merci !

Y (amusé) : Je rêve ou vous dragué la mère de mon bébé !

S (gêné) : vous avez une très jolie femme…

Il était reparti en leur laissant leur addition. Yann était mort de rire et Amy Lee, bien qu'un peu gêné par tant de compliments, était tout aussi rieuse…

A : N'en fait pas trop quand même… n'oublis pas que j'ai pas de mari qui m'attend moi ! C'est peut-être l'homme de ma vie, qui c'est ! avait-elle enchainé

Y (riant toujours aux éclats) : Ca va être difficile de lui passer la bague au doigt avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir et la scène qu'on lui à joué !

Après avoir réglé l'addition, en laissant un bon pourboire au serveur dont ils s'étaient joués, Yann et Amy Lee s'étaient rendus directement au cabinet médical, vue l'heure avancée, heureux et détendus grâce au bon moment qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils n'avaient que trente minutes d'avance sur le rendez-vous. Amy Lee s'était présentée à l'accueil et ils s'étaient installés dans la salle d'attente. Ne manquait plus que Kévin à l'appel.

L'heure approchait à grand pas et Kévin toujours aux abonnés absents, Yann décida de le joindre sur son portable, sans succès. La boite vocale prenait toujours le relais et Yann et Amy commençaient à sérieusement s'inquiéter…

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Amy Lee avait tenté de le joindre à son tour. Le médecin était devant eux et les attendaient pour la consultation, mais Kévin n'était toujours pas joignable. Yann était vraiment inquiet à présent. Même si la ponctualité n'était pas son fort, Kévin n'était pas du genre à ne pas donner de nouvelles. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que le médecin attendait et malgré les supplications d'Amy Lee, il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps…

Y : S'il vous plaît docteur …

A : Oui, j'vous en pris, encore cinq minutes, j'suis sûr qu'il va arriver, il ne raterait jamais ce rendez-vous, y'a forcément une explication !

D : Je suis désolé mais j'ai d'autres patientes qui attendent, je ne peux pas attendre d'avan…

La porte du cabinet s'était ouverte avec fracas, interrompant par la même occasion le médecin…

K (a bout de souffle, se ruant à l'accueil) : J'ai rendez-vous avec le doct…

A : Kévin !

K : AH vous êtes là ! dit-il soulagé en étreignant Amy Lee quelques instants. J'ai eu peur de vous avoir ratés.

Y (l'attirant à lui et le serrant dans ses bras) : Mais t'étais où putain ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

A : On a essayé de te joindre mais impossible de t'avoir.

K : Je sais, j'suis désolé. J'ai été pris dans un carambolage et mon portable n'a plus de batterie. Et là, j'arrive… aucune place pour ce garer… la totale !

D : Bon, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller maintenant ….

Ils s'étaient tous engouffrés dans le cabinet, sous l'œil dubitatif des autres patientes qui se demandaient sûrement pourquoi la future maman avait à se point besoin que les DEUX hommes soient présent. « Ce que les gens peuvent être étroit d'esprit » avait-elle pensé en sentant les regards sur eux.

Amy Lee avait pris place sur la table et relevé son haut afin de donner accès au médecin. Les deux papas s'étaient postés de chaque côtés, prenant chacun une main dans la leur. Manque de bol pour Kévin, se fut la mauvaise main et Amy avait de suite remarqué sa grimace. Elle avait jeté un œil sur celle-ci et voyant les égratignures, avait lancé un regard interrogateur à Kévin qui lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Pour sûr qu'il le ferait… auquel cas Amy se rappellerais à son bon souvenir.

Le médecin avait déposé le gel sur le ventre d'Amy Lee qui frissonna à ce contact. Puis il avait commencé à passer délicatement l'appareil, étalant légèrement le produit et commença ses allers-retours, tout en regardant le moniteur. Il expliquait tous ce qu'il voyait à l'écran aux trois futurs parents, plaçant l'appareil aux endroits précis afin qu'ils distinguent bien les choses. Il leur avait montré sa tête, une main, puis l'autre, un bras, puis deux, jambe droite, jambes gauche. C'était encore minuscule mais impressionnant à voir, chacun était ébaillit par ce qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux. Et quand le médecin alluma le son du moniteur, instinctivement Kévin et Yann avaient resserré l'étreinte de leurs mains sur celles d'Amy Lee, tous trois émus aux larmes…. Ils venaient, pour la toute première fois, d'entendre battre son petit cœur, le cœur de leur « bébé »…

D : Tous va bien, le bébé est en parfaite santé, continué à surveillé votre poids car vous êtes à la limite… Sinon, voulez-vous connaître le sexe ?

A (voyant les yeux pétillants de ses deux hommes) : Oui, si c'est possible.

D : Alors regardons ça ….. Vous voyez là ?

A : A vrai dire pas vraiment !

K : J'crois bien voir un truc mais… Yann, regarde là !

Y (écarquillant les yeux) : C'est bien ce que j'crois ?

D : Je crois bien oui ! Félicitation, c'est…

Y : Un garçon…

K : On va avoir un p'tit gars !

Surpris de ne pas entendre Amy Lee réagir, Kévin et Yann s'étaient tournés vers elle, la trouvant en larmes …

K : Qu'est ce qui s'passe chérie ?

Y : T'aurais préféré une fille ?

A (les larmes roulant sur ses joues) : C'est l'émotion… Je… j'pourrais pas être plus heureuse et comblée que maintenant !

Ils l'avaient prise dans leurs bras, en même temps, lui tirant un sourire qui se mélangeait aux larmes.

Puis, Amy Lee s'était rajustée et la photo de l'écho en main, ils étaient repartis du cabinet médical après avoir remercié le médecin.

C'est le cœur remplis d'émotion, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et la tête emplis de petits battements de cœur qu'ils étaient rentrés chez Amy Lee. Une fois posés, un café accompagnant cette fin de journée riche en émotion, Amy Lee n'avait pas tardé à abordé le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux heures…

A (regardant Kévin) : Alors ? Dit-elle, lui désignant sa main blessée.

K : ….

A : Tu va me dire c'qui c'est passé ? Ou j'dois demander à Yann ?

Y : Je préfère rien dire… ça vaut mieux !

A (se retournant vers Kévin à nouveau) : J't'écoute !

K : J'me suis pris la tête avec Laura, ma collègue et … J'ai dérapé…

A : T'as dérapé ? Quoi ? T'as fermé les yeux et ton poing à accidentellement rencontré un mur ?

K : Un casier en faite !

A : Ok ! Mais il devait y avoir une raison pour te mettre dans cet état ! C'est pas ton genre la violence ! C'est plus le truc de ton homme ça ! (avec un clin d'œil amusé à Yann)

Kévin voyant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant de connaître toute la vérité, lui raconta l'altercation avec Laura qui avait suivie après sa conversation avec Jeff. Ne manquant pas de lui donner son « bonjour » au passage. Mais Amy Lee était déjà furax, d'une part à cause des propos de Laura mais aussi d'avoir mis son ami dans un tel état de nerfs, au point de lui faire perdre sa zen attitude légendaire. Sûr qu'elle ne la raterait pas le jour où l'occasion se présenterait.

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées et par la même, le ventre d'Amy Lee s'était arrondis de jour en jour. Elle avait déjà bien entamé son cinquième mois de grossesse et malgré tous ses efforts, il y'a bien longtemps qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans aucune de ses fringues. Un matin, elle s'était donc octroyé une petite séance shopping, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kévin qui n'avait pas boudé son plaisir pour l'y amener.

Bien qu'elle détestait l'idée même de devoir mettre les pieds dans un centre commercial, elle qui était loin d'être la reine des achats, cette fois elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Après plusieurs heures à dévaliser les rayons femmes enceintes des magasins, et ceux uniquement grâce à Kévin, Amy Lee était enfin en possession d'une garde robe adapté à son corps actuellement bien occupé. Elle avait ensuite amené Kévin au commissariat pour qu'il prenne son service. Ils étaient tous deux montés dans l'ascenseur, Kévin s'était arrêtés à l'étage de la P.J pendant que la jeune femme continuait son chemin jusqu'à la BAC afin de faire un petit coucou au deuxième futur papa et ainsi lui montrer leurs achats.

Yann avait été heureux de voir Amy Lee ainsi que « bébé » et quand celle-ci lui avait fait découvrir les nombreux paquets, il n'avait pas douté une seconde que son mari y était pour beaucoup. Mais ce qui le fit craquer était la petite grenouillère que Kévin et Amy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'acheter tant elle était adorable. A tel point qu'ils l'avaient prise dans les deux coloris qui étaient proposés. Et après un moment à s'extasier devant ces deux petits bouts de coton, Amy lui avait montré l'amoncellement de vêtement, tous aussi jolis les uns que les autres.

Le travaille se rappelant à lui, Yann avait dû prendre congé d'Amy Lee et celle-ci était redescendue à la P.J pour dire au revoir à Kévin avant de repartir. Elle le trouva dans son bureau en compagnie de Laura et d'Alex qui était plongé dans son magasin de tunning…

A : Kévin ? (elle ne prêta pas attention à Laura)

K : AH t'es revenus !

A : Oui Yann à été appelé et j'voulais te faire un bisou avant de partir

K : Ok, Tu fais attention sur la route… et …. Tu m'envoi un sms quand t'arrive hein !

A : Oui papa ! Dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour, toujours sans se soucier de sa collègue.

L : Bonjour Amy Lee ! Ca prend forme dis donc ! Ca pousse tous ça !

Amy Lee ne lui fit qu'un petit signe de la tête accompagné d'un sourire forcé. Elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant et pas devant Kévin, mais…

A : bon, j'vais !

L : J'suis contente pour vous ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un coup, voulant certainement faire un mende honorable.

A (se retournant vivement vers elle) : Que les choses soient clair, en ce qui concerne ce qui c'est passé avec Kévin… Aussi flic soit-tu et aussi enceinte que j'peux être, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'en met une ! Et crois-moi, c'est pas un casier que j'viserais ! Lui avait-elle craché avant de revenir vers Kévin, le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser…

A : J'y vais… à plus chéri !

K : Ok… C'était tous ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, encore bouche bée après la petite scène qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux.

L'égo de Laura en avait pris un coup mais elle n'avait pas répliqué, sachant que c'était plus que mérité vu son comportement quelques mois auparavant….

A suivre …..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Au commissariat, la future paternité de Kévin et de Yann n'était plus un secret. De part l'altercation qui avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs mois entre Kévin et Laura mais surtout parce que Keyann avaient décidé d'en parler ouvertement à leurs collègues qui se posait toujours des questions sur le bonheur apparent et sans nuages de nos amoureux, ainsi que sur l'humeur inhabituellement bonne du Capitaine de la BAC.

De plus Kévin montrait à qui le voulait la photo de la 1ère écho de « bébé » qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence. Tous comme Yann qui lui, était plus discret car moins enclin aux démonstrations publiques de sentiments. C'est une fois seul dans son bureau que la plupart du temps, il se posait un moment et contemplait la petite image, un sourire s'étirant toujours sur son visage à cette vue.

La 1ère fois que Yann en avait parlé, c'était à Jeff, qui connaissait déjà Amy Lee, et celui-ci avait parut soulagé. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait cessé de demander régulièrement des nouvelles du bébé, mais aussi d'Amy Lee. Son Capitaine savait pertinemment que, malgré sa sincérité sur l'intérêt du bébé, c'était surtout un bon prétexte pour en savoir plus sur la future maman. Ce qui ne le surprenait pas, ayant depuis longtemps remarqués l'intérêt de son lieutenant pour son amie. Il est vrai que Jeff avait de suite eu un petit faible pour Amy Lee, dès ses premières visites au commissariat. Mais ses ardeurs avaient vite été calmées en apprenant, à l'hôpital, qu'elle attendait un enfant, de ce fait, réduisant ses chances avec la jeune femme, qui à premières vues n'était pas libre et sur le point de fonder une famille.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise d'apprendre que le père… les pères… n'étaient autres que son Capitaine et son mari. Il s'était réjoui de savoir Amy Lee « sans attache », tous du moins, au vus de la situation, célibataire…

Y : Dis moi Jeff… t'as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

J : Désolé Capitaine mais… t'es marié et surtout t'es pas du tout mon type ! Rigola-t-il.

Y (riant à cette remarque) : Sérieusement !

J : Bah ... non, pourquoi ?

Y : Elle te plaît bien notre future maman … avoue !

J : J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Non … enfin… non….

Y : Allez arrête ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué comment tu la regarde, surtout depuis que tu sais que ce n'est « que » la mère de mon fils ! Ca t'arrange bien en faite qu'elle soit libre…

J : C'est un garçon ? Tu va avoir un fils… c'est génial !

Y : Ouai on est tous les trois super heureux… mais change pas de sujet, tu veux bien !

J : Ok, c'est vrai qu'elle m'est pas indifférente… bon, elle me plaît bien oui mais…

Y : …

J : Bah elle est enceinte alors….

Y : Et parce qu'elle est enceinte, elle à plus le droit de bouger de chez elle et de sortir !

J : Je sais pas trop si…

Y : Comme tu l'as dis, elle est enceinte …. Pas malade ! Et surtout, c'est pas parce qu'elle porte notre enfant, qu'elle doit mettre sa vie amoureuse de côté et ne rencontrer personne !

J : …

Y : Et ça serait super égoïste de notre part de lui demander ça. Elle à beau être hyper heureuse d'avoir un bébé, ça reste quand même un beau sacrifice qu'elle fait pour nous.

J : C'est vrai qu'elle est unique dans son genre ! Y'en à pas beaucoup qui renoncerait à fonder une famille « classique » avec mari et enfants. Mais elle à pas hésité à le faire, quitte à rendre sa vie sentimentale plus compliquée.

Y : Tu sais quoi… viens manger à la maison ce soir, on pourra discuter un peu.

J : Je peux pas refuser une invitation de mon Capitaine, mais attention hein ! Pas de plan drague, j'suis pas un briseur de ménage moi ! Souriat-il

Y : Et puis surtout ça servirais à rien… tes pensées sont déjà bien occupées en ce moment…

Jeff avait préféré ne rien répondre et faire mine de ne pas avoir prêté attention aux paroles de son chef.

Le soir venus, Kévin et Yann étaient en plein préparatifs pour le diner, enfin plus pour l'apéritif dinatoire qu'ils avaient prévus. Ils s'amusaient à spéculer sur la soirée, le sujet étant évidemment Jeff et son béguin pour la Jolie Amy Lee, qui ne trompait personne dés que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche, que ce soit en sa présence ou juste pour parler d'elle.

Jeff était arrivé sur les coups de 19h et découvrait avec curiosité le loft de son chef pour la 1ère fois. Kévin venait de recevoir un message, il prit son portable et le lu … « Ne paniquez pas, je ma gare et j'arrive ». Il s'était alors levé en direction de la cuisine, tous en priant Yann de l'accompagner, prétextant avoir besoin de son aide. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups à la porte avaient été frappés. Yann avait enfin compris le petit manège de son homme suite au message reçus et demanda le plus naturellement du monde à Jeff d'aller ouvrir. Il resta coït en ouvrant la fameuse porte…

J : Amy Lee ?

A : Salut… euh … Jeff, c'est ca ?

J : Euh oui, oui … c'est ça... salut !

A : J'peux entrée…. ? Demanda-t-elle, Jeff ayant décidé de faire le piquet devant l'entrée.

J : Oh, oui … pardon, vas-y.

A (continuant sa progression dans le loft) : Coucou mes amours ! (puis les retrouvant dans la cuisine) Vous m'aviez pas dis qu'il y avait un invité supplémentaire !

J (comprenant le stratagème) : T'es pas la seule pour qui c'est la surprise totale, t'en fais pas !

Kévin et Yann s'étaient lancé un regard de petits garçons pris en faute, mais n'ayant absolument aucuns remords. Yann était certain que malgré qu'il soit son supérieur, Jeff lui ferais gentiment payé ses petites manigances.

Jeff s'était petit à petit détendus, après tous il était flic donc faire en sorte de ne pas perde ses moyens, il savait faire… dans toutes les situations. Et il était bien décidé à ce que celle-ci ne fasse pas exception. Ils avaient même finis par entamer une grande discussion, pour le plaisir de Keyann qui semblaient satisfait de leur plan. Amy Lee semblait parfaitement détendue et ne pas se douter du piège tendus par leurs hôtes, d'après lui, ce qui l'avait rassuré sur ce qu'Amy Lee aurait pu savoir sur lui, voir sur l'implication de celle-ci dans tous ça. Mais visiblement elle faisait, tout autant que lui, partie des piégés et non des piégeurs. A la différence près, qu'elle, ne se doutait pas du motif de sa venue.

Malgré l'arrêt de la cigarette, suite à sa grossesse, Amy Lee en ressentait encore parfois le besoin. Elle avait donc machinalement rejoint Yann sur la terrasse. Celui-ci savait que malgré la difficulté, elle n'avait pas touché une cigarette depuis près de 6 mois maintenant, alors parfois, comme ce soir, en la voyant venir le rejoindre, il lui tendait sa cigarette et lui laissait une simple et toute petite taffe, qui lui suffisait à combler se manque.

Pendant ce temps, Kévin était resté tenir compagnie à Jeff et il n'avait évidemment pas pu s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet brûlant du moment pour aller à la pêche aux infos…

K : Alors, ça à l'air de coller entre vous ?

J : vous êtes des enfoirés tous les deux ! Dit-il en lui assainant un petit coup dans le bras.

K : Attend ! Nous on veut juste rendre service… si on peut aider un peu… Avait-il continué, un regard emplis de malice.

J : Vous auriez quand même pu me prévenir ! J'suis resté comme un con, planté devant la porte moi tout à l'heure !

K : Elle te plaît vraiment on dirait. Ca se voit à ton regard sur elle.

J : C'est vrai qu'elle est pas comme les autres. Elle a du caractère et du répondant… j'aime ça. Mais en même temps, elle est généreuse, attentive aux autres, jolie comme un cœur, un sourire plein de malice, des yeux marrons-verts… qui vous transperce… c'est un mélange de force et de douceur à la fois…

K : Eh bah mon pote… t'est dans la merde ! C'est foutu, t'es accro !

J (ce laissant complètement allé à la confidence) : Cette nana me rend dingue ! J'y pense tout l'temps. Ca devrais me refroidir de la voir enceinte… d'autres mecs… mais non. Je trouve même que la grossesse la rend encore plus belle…

K : C'est vrai que ça lui va bien… (puis après un léger silence)… J'y crois pas quand même ! t'as été jusqu'à voir qu'elle avait les yeux marrons-verts ! pas noisettes, marrons-verts ! Même moi qui suis proche, si elle ne m'l'avait pas dis et montré, j'aurais rien vu ! T'es vraiment foutu mon pauvre ! Ajouta-t-il tout en riant

J : J'en ai bien peur !

K : Alors lance-toi !

J : J'suis pas sûr que…

K (le coupant) : Crois-moi… T'es beau mec, grand brun aux yeux bleu, bien foutu, sympa, tu t'entends bien avec elle, t'a l'air bien accroché. Ca ne fait aucun doute que t'aurais toute tes chances si tu te bougeais un peu l'cul !

La discussion avait vite été écourtée car Yann et Amy Lee les avaient finalement rejoins. La fin de la soirée avait reflétée l'ambiance générale, étant porteuse de bons moments entre nos quatre convives et même quelques moments de complicité entre les principaux protagonistes de la soirée. Ce qui avait ravis Jeff, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la plaidoirie de Kévin et du conseil qui avait suivis, de se « bouger un peu l'cul ! ».

Quant à Amy Lee, elle avait apprécié cette petite soirée inattendue, bien que « préméditée par les deux compères, à coup sûr ! » se disait-elle. Elle avait été contente de pouvoir connaître un peu mieux Jeff, qu'elle trouvait déjà sympa et avouons-le, plutôt beau mec.

« Tout à fait mon genre » avait-elle pensé la 1ère fois qu'elle l'avait croisé à la BAC.

La soirée toucha à sa fin. Amy Lee commençait à être fatiguée car depuis quelques jours, « bébé » avait décidé de se faire remarqué en gigotant comme pas possible, lui filant quelques coups de pieds au passage. Elle s'était levée pour dire au revoir, quand, sous les yeux des trois hommes, elle s'était penchée légèrement en avant, se tenant le ventre, une petite grimace sur le visage pour finir par se rassoir aussitôt.

Jeff présent juste à côté, s'était assis près d'elle, sa main sur l'épaule d'Amy Lee, suivis de Kévin et Yann venus s'agenouillés devant elle, inquiet…

J : Ca va pas Amy Lee ?

A : Non, vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien…

K : Ah non, c'est pas rien ! Si t'as mal faut nous l'dire... voir le médecin… je sais pas

A : Kévin, j'vous assure que ça va… c'est « bébé » qui commence à me faire des siennes depuis quelques jours… histoire que j'l'oubli pas !

Y (rassuré) : Il tient ça d'toi mon ange…Y'a pas de doute, c'est bien un Laporte !

Le petit avait finis par se calmer et Amy Lee avait pu prendre congé des garçons. Jeff avait fait de même et voulus raccompagné la jeune femme à sa voiture, afin de s'assuré que son petit garnement ne lui referait pas le coup une deuxième fois, rassurant Kévin et Yann par la même occasion.

Une fois leurs invités partis, ils s'étaient tous deux félicité de leur coup magistral dont ils n'étaient pas peu fiers. Ils avaient décrété que ces deux là formaient un joli petit couple et espéraient que cette soirée porterait ses fruits.

Arrivé à sa voiture, Amy Lee avait remercié Jeff de l'avoir raccompagnée et s'était avancée vers lui pour lui faire la bise. Mais Jeff avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et se penchant lui aussi vers elle, avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, à la grande surprise d'Amy Lee qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas…

J : J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se revoit… rien que nous deux !

A suivre …


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

La matinée au commissariat était plutôt calme. Kévin finissait de taper ses rapports d'enquêtes de retard. Après plus d'une heure à fixer l'écran d'ordinateur, il commençait à avoir mal aux yeux, signe pour lui qu'il était temps de faire une petite pause. Il s'était dirigé vers la cafétéria et eu la bonne surprise d'y trouver son mari en compagnie de quelques collègues, Jeff y compris…

Y : Salut toi !

K : Salut ! Il s'approcha de lui et Yann lui offrit un doux baisé en le prenant par la taille

J : Alors Kévin… quoi de neuf depuis l'autre soir ?

K : C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Lui avait-il répondus, plein de sous-entendus

J : Où tu veux en venir ? J'te suis pas là !

Y (offrant un clin d'œil à Kévin) : Il veut parler d'Amy et de ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que vous avez franchis la porte du loft…

J : Bah, comme promis j'l'ai ramené à sa voiture…. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

K : Aller, à d'autre ! Tu crois que j't'ai pas grillé !

J : ….

K : J't'ai vu par la fenêtre…. Trop mignon ce p'ti bisou tout timide !

J : T'es vraiment un gamin Kévin ! Et bien sûr toi aussi t'étais au courant ? (s'adressant à Yann)

Y (dans un rire muet) : Bah ….

J : Ouai forcément ! Quand l'un sait quelque chose, l'autre le sait rapidement…

Y : De toute façon, connaissant Amy Lee et Kévin, il n'aurait tardé à le savoir… et moi juste après ! Dit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres

K : Bon alors … ça en ai où ?

Y : Pas trop de détails s'te plaît, j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'image de toi et d'Amy, position horizontale, en permanence dans la tête !

J : T'inquiète pas, à ce niveau là, t'as pas de soucis à te faire. On en est loin !

K : Tu t'es pris une veste ?

J : Non ! Mais on s'est revus que deux ou trois fois depuis la soirée …

K : C'est bon signe ça !

J : Ouai mais j'aimerais avoir plus que quelques soirées avec elle !

Y : Oh la ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dis, pas de détails ! Tes fantasmes sexuels avec la mère de mon fils, t'évite en ma présence !

K : Yann !

Y : Bah quoi ! C'est quand même moi qui m'le coltine tous les jours !

K : J'suis sûr que c'est pas de ça qu'il parlait. Et puis SI ou plutôt QUAND ça arriveras, t'auras pas vraiment l'choix ! Ils vont pas t'éviter chaque fois qu'ils seront ensemble !

Y : Non mais ça me pose aucun problème qu'ils soient ensemble, au contraire, j'suis content pour eux… du moment qu'il lui saute pas dessus devant moi … mon fils au milieu !

J : Non mais ça va aller les commères ! Si j'vous gêne vous m'le dites surtout ! Et si ça peut te rassuré Yann, c'que j'veux dire c'est que ça se passe bien et que j'aimerai vraiment la voir plus souvent, plus … officiellement, mais j'suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'elle veut en ce moment, alors je prends ce qu'elle me donne.

La discussion avait tournée cours, Yann, Jeff et leurs collègues étaient appelés sur une intervention. Quant à Kévin, il était temps qu'il se remette à ses rapports.

Une nouvelle écho était prévu cette après-midi. Le petit faisait toutes les misères du monde à sa mère depuis quelques temps, ce qui lui valait souvent de douloureuses crampes, entre autre. Amy Lee avait également pris beaucoup de poids malgré sa vigilance. Son ventre s'était considérablement arrondi, ce qui commençait à limiter ses mouvements et rendus plus fatiguant ses déplacements. Elle avait l'impression de ressemblée à un ballon de baudruche.

Du fait qu'elle préférait éviter tous stresse inutile, pour éviter que le petit ne s'agite, elle ne prenait le volant que pour aller travailler. Kévin et Yann étaient donc venus la chercher pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Ils la trouvaient de plus en plus fatiguée, entre son travail et sa grossesse agitée.

Le médecin les avaient invité à entré dans son cabinet. Les gestes étaient désormais connus et Amy Lee s'installa, les deux papas près d'elle. Le médecin lui avait fait remarquer sa prise de poids plutôt conséquente, ce qui, avec son caractère, doublé de ses hormones en pleines ébullition, l'avait évidemment fait démarrer au quart de tour…

A : Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?

D (ayant l'habitude de ce genre d'excès hormonaux) : Vous avez bien surveillé votre poids comme je vous l'avait conseillé ?

A : Evidemment ! Vous m'prenez pour une abrutie ou quoi ? Vous croyez que j'vois pas le poids que j'prends du poids à la moindre bouchée, malgré tous mes efforts ! Dit-elle avant d'en finir avec la colère pour définitivement fondre en larmes.

Y : Docteur, elle suit scrupuleusement vos conseils, Kévin et moi en sommes témoins.

K : Et est-ce que c'est normal qu'elle soit aussi fatiguée ? Demanda-t-il, tenant Amy Lee dans ses bras pour calmer sa crise de larmes. Yann caressant les épaules de celle-ci pour l'apaiser.

D : Vous entrez dans le dernier trimestre donc la fatigue se fait d'avantage sentir.

Y : Oui mais on s'inquiète un peu. Elle se plaint souvent de l'agitation du bébé, qui lui donne carrément des crampes.

D : On va regarder tous ça pour pouvoir avoir de quoi vous rassurer. Vous avez les résultats de prise de sang ?

A : Oui, elles sont dans mon sac. Kévin tu veux bien les prendre pour moi s'il te plaît ?

K : Oui bien sûr. Tenez docteur.

D : Vos taux sont plutôt élevés !

Y : C'est bon signe ça ?

D : On va voir ça sur le moniteur d'accord

K : Perso, on a déjà vécus le pire avec la première FIV. Alors plus rien pourras me faire paniquer !

Le médecin réitérait les mêmes gestes que la fois précédente, toujours en leurs expliquant ce qu'ils voyaient bien que ce soit beaucoup plus clair et visible aujourd'hui. Et il ne faisait plus aucun doute quant au sexe du bébé, vu l'apparition qui se dessinait entre ses jambes, ce qui poussa Kévin à la remarque…

K : Tu vois, c'est là qu'on voit bien que c'est un Berthier ! Ce qui fit sourire Yann et Amy Lee.

Le médecin était par la suite devenu plus attentif et concentré sur le moniteur, tout en continuant ses allers-retours à droite, à gauche sur le ventre d'Amy Lee qui, comme Yann avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de celui-ci et qui ne les rassuraient pas. Kévin, lui, restait lui-même, zen et confiant. Le médecin finis par allumé le son, toujours interrogateur sur ce qu'il était le seul, visiblement, à voir à l'écran et les battements de cœurs s'étaient rapidement fait entendre…

Y : Attendez, c'est quoi ce bruit ? C'est bizarre, on l'entendait pas comme ça la dernière fois ?

K : Ouai, elle est détraquée votre machine ! Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est toujours valable ? Parce qu'elle à pas l'air toute jeune quand même !

Amy Lee, quant à elle, était restée attentive aux réactions du médecin et compris au bout d'un moment que son pressentiment de ses derniers jours était exactement ce que le médecin voyait sur le moniteur, ce qui expliquait aussi le bruit différent des battements de cœur. Le tous lui fut confirmé, sans un mot, par le médecin quand leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés…

A : Kévin, tu paris que j'te fais paniquer ? Lui dit-elle espiègle.

K : Impossible !

A : J'attends des jumeaux !

Y : Quoi !

K : Ok … là j'panique ! Dit-il, complètement fébrile tous à coup.

Y : Attend, t'es sûr de toi là ?

A : Oui, totalement !

Y : Docteur ?

D : Félicitation, une deuxième fois !

K (qui reprenait un peu ses esprits) : Mais comment c'est possible ?

D : Vous savez, ce n'est pas rare dans les cas de FIV.

Y : Ce qu'il veut dire c'est comment on ne l'as pas vu avant ?

D : C'est vrai que je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir plus tôt. Mais lors de la première écho, le deuxième bébé devait être caché par le premier, mieux placé à l'écran. Vous pouvez donc vous rassurer, ma machine fonctionne parfaitement. La seule chose s'est que ce n'était pas un mais deux battements de cœur bien distinct l'un de l'autre que vous entendiez. Et si ils sont aussi agités c'est qu'ils commencent à être à l'étroit, à deux dans ce petit espace, donc rien d'anormal.

K : Amy, comment t'as su ?

A : Je sais pas…. J'ai eu se pressentiment y'a quelques temps, quand bébé à commencé à véritablement s'agiter, comme si il n'était pas tous seul là-dedans ! (dit-elle en souriant) Et quand j'ai vu le regard du médecin, j'ai compris que j'avais raison !

D (après avoir trituré son ventre dans tous les sens) : Ce qui explique aussi votre prise excessive de poids, qui au final ne l'ai pas au vu de la situation.

A : Ca m'rassure !

D : Et on peut également voir le deuxième bébé maintenant que son frère s'est décidé à lui laissé un peu le devant de la scène ! Plaisanta-t-il

Y : Il à l'air plus petit non ?

K : Vous êtes sur qu'il ou elle va bien ?

D : Rassurez-vous, c'est très fréquent que l'un des jumeaux soit plus petit que l'autre, rien d'alarmant. Et je vous confirme… IL se porte bien lui aussi !

K : Un deuxième garçon !

Y : J'y crois pas … c'est magnifique ! Dit-il aussi ému que son homme

A : Je l'savais !

K : Quoi ? Que ce serait aussi un garçon ? T'es médium ou quoi !

A : … Je savais que je serais une pondeuse de p'ti mecs ! Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'humour qui ne cachait cependant pas son émotion et sa joie.

Ils étaient repartis dans une béatitude des plus totale, ne touchant plus terre, tellement leur bonheur était à son zénith. Des jumeaux… même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, Kévin et Yann n'auraient pu rêver mieux.

En rentrant chez Amy Lee, chacun essayait tant bien que mal de se faire à l'idée que ce n'était justement pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Le médecin avait d'ailleurs mis Amy Lee, dés aujourd'hui, en congé maternité, au vue du changement de cap de sa grossesse et de la fatigue cumulée qui en découlait.

De plus, le repos le plus total était de mise afin, désormais, d'éviter au maximum un accouchement trop prématuré….

A suivre ….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Amy Lee ayant à présent, plus que jamais besoin d'attention et de repos, afin de se ménager au maximum, Kévin et Yann avait convenus qu'elle finirait sa grossesse chez eux. Bien évidemment, la décision avait été prise sans son approbation mais ils voulaient pouvoir être là au moindre signe et pouvoir s'assurer en permanence de son bien être. Amy Lee avait, comme à son habitude, refusé mais savais à quel point s'était important pour ses deux hommes de partager les derniers mois de sa grossesse avec elle, de faire partie intégrante de celle-ci et de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. Une façon, probablement, de lui montrer leur gratitude face à son geste envers eux, bien qu'elle n'en ai pas besoin. Elle avait donc finis par accepter et savait très bien qu'elle serait traitée comme une princesse avec ces deux là. Et puis elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle serait également plus près de Jeff, de qui elle s'était significativement rapprochée et attachée.

Kévin et Yann avait pris deux jours de congé afin d'aider Amy Lee à emballer les affaires qu'elle souhaitait emmener avec elle au loft. Sachant qu'elle y resterait plusieurs semaines, ils voulaient qu'elle se sente chez elle au maximum. Une fois le tous engouffré dans les voitures, ils avaient pris la direction de lycée où travaillait Amy Lee pour qu'elle y dépose son papier de congé maternité, celui-ci débutant plus tôt que prévus et ainsi faire un petit coucou à ses collègues et amies. Arrivé sur place, Amy était allé directement dans son bureau pour y retrouver Aurélie, qui fut heureuse de revoir le beau blond aux yeux océan, qu'elle trouva encore plus sexy que la dernière fois. Elle avait également trouvé le beau brun plutôt pas mal non plus et enviait sa collègue d'avoir la chance de vivre pendant plusieurs semaines avec deux beaux spécimens comme eux. Réflexion qui comme à l'accoutumé avait fait rire Amy Lee. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient émues de se quitter pour un long moment. Le duo de choc devrait se séparer pour un temps, Tic n'aurait plus son Tac et inversement. Amy était ensuite passé dans le bureau de sa chef, lui avait donné son papier et fait le tour de ses collègues pour leur dire au revoir avant de repartir vers le loft. Amy dans la voiture avec Kévin et Yann ayant pris la sienne pour lui éviter de conduire.

C'est épuisée par tous ses changements et les petits qui se manifestaient de temps à autre, qu'Amy Lee était arrivés « à la maison » avec les deux futurs papas. Ils l'avaient prié de se poser sur le canapé pendant qu'ils montaient ses affaires dans la chambre qui serait la sienne dans les semaines à venir. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas posé ses fesses depuis cinq minutes, qu'elle avait déjà sombré dans un profond et paisible sommeil. Yann, qui passait par là avec le reste des affaires, s'était arrêter devant ce joli spectacle que lui offrait la futur maman ainsi que ses bébés avant de lui glisser délicatement une couverture sur les épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid.

Le soir venus, Amy Lee s'était finalement réveillé et avait eu la surprise de trouver la table déjà dressée et ses deux amours aux fourneaux…

Y : Bien dormis ?

A : Comme un bébé ! Vos fils m'ont enfin laissé dormir plus de trois heures sans cogner ! Dit-elle en caressant amoureusement son ventre

K : Ah ça… C'est leur côté Berthier !

Y : Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Dit-il faussement vexer

A : Rassure toi Yann, ils tiennent peut être un peu aussi de leurs mères pour ça !

K : Oui, y'a des chances !

A : Comme si t'était un ange de pureté ! Faut que j'te rappel l'histoire d'un poing qui rencontre un casier ou ça ira ?

K (penaud) : Non … ça ira…

Amy Lee avait croisé le regard de Yann, se souriant d'un air complice d'avoir rabattus le caquet de Kévin.

Le repas servi, Ils s'étaient tous les trois mis à table et commençaient à parler de tous et de rien. Kévin et Yann émettait l'hypothèse d'acheter une maison. Leur situation familiale allant d'ici peu changer et considérablement s'agrandir avec l'arrivée des jumeaux, le loft serait rapidement trop étroit. Ils envisageaient de commencer à prospecter dans les semaines à venir afin de trouver quelque chose qui leur plaise vraiment et ne pas se précipiter, faute de temps.

La discussion avait également dérivée sur Amy Lee et sa vie sentimentale et donc, à fortiori, sur Jeff…

Y : Il va pas me lâcher quand il saura que c'est des jumeaux !

A : Justement, à ce sujet, si tu pouvais le garder pour toi pour l'instant…

K : Y'a un stresse ?

A : Non, mais j'aimerais le mettre moi-même au courant.

Y : J'voudrais pas te faire de peine mais avec le ventre que t'as, même si tu lui dis pas, il va finir par s'en douter ! Dit-il alors que déjà Amy sentait les larmes monter.

K (la voyant) : Bien joué Yann ! T'es content toi ? Tu sais bien qu'elle est hyper sensible en ce moment !

Y (s'approchant d'Amy pour la prendre dans ses bras) : Amy … J'voulais pas te… J'suis désolé.

A : C'est rien… je sais bien que j'ressemble plus à une barrique qu'à autre chose ! Dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur se joues.

K : Arrête ! T'es enceinte de jumeaux, c'est normal ! Et le médecin à dis que ton poids était normal pour sept mois de grossesse …

Y : Et puis, Jeff connait la situation et veut vraiment être avec toi, malgré tous, alors je pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit que tu attendes des jumeaux. C'est pas son genre …

K : En plus, il m'a avoué qu'il trouvait que la grossesse t'allait super bien.

A : J'crois surtout qu'il voit ça de l'extérieur pour le moment et qu'il se rend pas compte de se que ça veut dire d'être avec moi.

Y : T'as l'air d'y avoir pas mal réfléchis.

A : J'l'aime bien et j'me sens bien quand j'suis avec lui mais j'veux pas trop m'attacher. J'ai pas envie de souffrir quand il comprendra ce que ça implique pour lui, à long terme.

K : Tu devrais pas prendre de décision trop hâtive et en parler avec Jeff d'abord.

Y : C'est vrai, il tient vraiment à toi alors ça serait dommage de passer à côté de votre histoire pour de simples peurs… Et je suis de quoi j'parle ! Ajouta-t-il, un regard vers son mari.

Le repas finis, ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé, pour une séance cinéma maison. Kévin était blottis dans les bras de Yann et Amy s'était calée de son côté, bien au chaud sous la couverture. Vu son état d'esprit et sa sensibilité excessive, Amy avait préféré un film d'action, histoire d'être sur de ne pas fondre en larmes pour un rien et lui permettre de se changer les idées. Ce qui avait eu l'effet escompté et leurs avait fait passé un bon moment avant d'aller se coucher.

En se réveillant ce matin là, Amy Lee avait été étonnée d'être la première levée. Elle avait discrètement vérifié dans la chambre des hommes en passant légèrement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et les vits encore profondément endormis. Cause « d'une nuit câline » avait-elle pensée. Après une bonne douche qui l'avait totalement réveillée et s'être habillée, elle avait empreinté un jeu de clé à l'un des garçons et était sortis acheter des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner, préalablement disposé sur la table dans l'attente de son retour, voulant remercier les futurs papas à sa façon. En sortant de la boulangerie, elle reconnu de loin Jeff qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Quand celui-ci l'avait aperçus, un grand sourire avait illuminé son visage, ce qui fit fondre complètement Amy Lee, qui malgré ses efforts pour ne pas succombée totalement, étais aussi contente que lui de le voir…

J (toujours le même sourire aux lèvres) : Salut !

A : Salut toi !

J : Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors de si bon matin ? Et surtout ici !

A : J'suis allé acheter de quoi petit déjeuner pour les garçons. J'ai dormis chez eux et j'voulais leur faire la surprise et leur montrer ce que c'est d'avoir une femme à la maison ! Ria-t-elle.

J (sous le charme) : Ils en ont de la chance ! Répondit-il plein de sous-entendus.

A : Ca te dis de m'accompagner ? Tu prendras le p'ti déj' avec nous.

J : Je veux pas vous déranger pendant un p'ti déj' en famille.

A : Ca me ferais plaisir, vraiment ! Et puis, tu fais un peu partie de la famille ! Ajouta-t-elle, se maudissant déjà de s'être trahis elle-même devant lui.

J (touché par cette phrase pleine d'espoir) : Ok, alors on y va !

Yann s'était finalement réveillé alors que sa marmotte de mari dormait toujours à point fermé. Il avait été surpris de voir la table du petit déjeuner dressée mais Amy Lee introuvable dans le loft, ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Il était retourné auprès de Kévin qui entre temps avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Yann se garda bien de lui dire qu'Amy Lee s'était envolée, ne voulant pas qu'il se mette dans tous ses états. Il s'était lui-même convaincus d'attendre encore un peu avant de céder à la panique.

Kévin, plus coquin que jamais, avait décrété qu'il se ferait plaisir en ce matin ensoleillé. Il avait commencé de sensuelles caresses le long du corps de son homme qui déjà réagissait sous l'effet électrisant de celles-ci. Kévin était maintenant porteur de baisés plus érotiques les uns que les autres, descendant le long du torse de Yann jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ses désirs, étroitement piégé par le tissu de son boxer. Celui-ci, dernière barrière au plaisir, voltigea rapidement à travers la pièce, suivis de celui de Kévin, car il voulait que Yann le sente totalement nu sur sa peau. Une fois chose faite, Kévin suçota le gland de son homme complètement à l'ouest avant de le prendre en bouche totalement et de se délecté des ses vas et vient sur ce membre plus qu'appétissant. Toute cette ardeur faisait gémir Yann de plaisir jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance extrême en se déversant dans la bouche de son mari qui avala sa semence avec toute la gourmandise dont il savait faire preuve. Toujours sous l'effet du plaisir procuré par l'amour de sa vie, Yann avait basculé Kévin sur le dos, parsemait son corps de baisé jusqu'à atteindre son membre durci auquel il avait donné de précis coups de langue avant de s'attarder un peu sur son bouton de rose. Puis, tout en remontant sensuellement, il avait pénétré son homme, plus excité que jamais, ce laissant portés par cette vague de chaleur qui les avait envahis. Les coups de reins puissants de Yann touchaient à chaque fois leur cible, arrachant aux deux amants des soupirs emplis de désir qui ne traduisaient que leur envie imperceptible l'un de l'autre, à ne faire plus qu'un. Le septième ciel avait été atteint au fur et à mesure de leurs gémissements qui montaient crescendo. Et c'est dans un dernier soupir de satisfaction, totalement en sueur que Yann se reposa sur le corps parfait de Kévin.

Pour éviter toute nouvelle tentation, Yann avait pris sa douche le premier puis avait laissé la place à Kévin. Yann attendait dans le salon, toujours sans nouvelle d'Amy depuis sa disparition soudaine et qui faisait naître une certaine angoisse en lui, quand il entendit le bruit de la clé dans la serrure. L'adjectif « surpris » n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti envoyant débouler dans le salon Amy Lee, les bras chargés de victuailles et en compagnie… de Jeff !...

Y : Salut vous deux !

J : Salut patron !

A : Coucou ! Alors ça y est, vous avez enfin décidé d'émerger ? Dit-elle, tout sourire

Y : Ouai enfin j'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller en découvrant que tu t'étais volatilisée ! J'me suis inquiété…. Mais faut croire que j'aurais pas dû …. Avait-il ajouté se tournant vers son lieutenant, un regard sous-entendu

J : Amy m'as gentiment invité pour le p'ti dèj'… Répondit-il tous content

Y : Je vois …. Bon je … vais chercher Kévin…

Il s'était quasiment précipité dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage…

Y : Kévin !

K : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as une envie subite ou quoi ?

Y : Devine qui est en bas…

K : Euh là … comme ça, sans réfléchir, j'dirais l'une des trois personnes habitant ce loft ! Toi et moi étant là … il ne reste qu'Amy … ah, et les jumeaux bien sûr !

Y : T'es blond ou tu l'fait exprès !

K : ….

Y : Amy … et Jeff !

K : Hein ! Jeff ? Qu'est ce qu'il fou là à cette heure-ci ?

Y : Notre future maman l'as invité à prendre le petit déjeuner…

K : Non ! Tout espoir n'est pas perdu finalement !

Y : Tu les auraient vu arrivé tous les deux ensemble, souriant… trop mignon !

K : Comment ça « arrivés » ?

Y : Ah … oui… euh … en faites, j't'ai pas dis mais … Amy était sortie. J'ai un peu flippé de pas la trouver à mon réveil mais maintenant ça va…

K : Attend, elle s'était barrée… sans prévenir ! Tu le savais … et tu m'as rien dis !

Y : Voilà pourquoi j'ai rien dis ! J'voulais pas que tu panique… et pour rien, vu qu'apparemment elle était juste partie à la boulangerie.

K : N'empêche… elle va m'entendre, c'est moi qui te l'dis !

Ils étaient tous deux redescendus, Kévin ouvrant la marche, bien décidé à remonter les bretelles d'Amy. Yann le suivait de près, mais une fois arrivé là, Kévin s'était stoppé net devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui….

A suivre …


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Kévin restait contemplatif, devant Amy et Jeff assis à table l'un près de l'autre, Jeff tenant la main d'Amy, devenu d'un seul coup plus timide que jamais, ne parlant presque pas (une première !). Mais leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre en disaient long…

Y : Tu disais quoi déjà ? Qu'elle allait t'entendre … Se moqua-t-il

K (reprenant pied) : Hein ?... euh … ouai bah, il sera toujours temps de lui en touché deux mots un peu plus tard…

Y : Mais bien sûr ! Dit-il pas très convaincus, connaissant son mari, avant de lui passer devant pour rejoindre le « presque » couple.

Le petit déjeuner avait été un moment très agréable pour chacun, Keyann charriant de temps en temps Jeff et Amy qui jouaient les effarouchés. L'invitation s'était prolongée et Jeff était finalement resté jusqu'à l'heure de la prise de son service au commissariat…

J : On s'voit ce soir ?

A : Euh … ouai, d'accord !

J : Super ! J'passe te prendre après le service.

Il se pencha timidement vers Amy et lui adressa un chaste baisé sur la joue avant de quitter le loft.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Keyann et Amy avait finis l'installation complète de celle-ci. Kévin était ensuite parti faire quelques courses pendant que les deux autres mettaient la touche finale avant de se poser sur le canapé. C'est d'ailleurs l'instant qu'avaient choisi les jumeaux pour se faire remarquer. Les sentant s'agiter, Amy avait instinctivement pris la main de Yann pour la poser aux endroits stratégiques. Yann était aux anges de sentir ses bébés vivant. Il avait finis par poser sa tête sur son ventre, en plus de sa main, les écoutants, en attendant Kévin qui fut plus qu'ému de découvrir la scène à son retour.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait et Amy Lee stressait sous l'œil moqueur des deux papas. Elle leur avait fait un vrai défilé de mode à elle toute seule, ne sachant pas quoi choisir comme tenue. Une véritable adolescente à son premier rencard…. mais enceinte de jumeaux !

Amy avait finalement opté pour une petite robe en saton noire décolleté, cintrée au niveau de la poitrine pour continuer plus évasée jusqu'au bas du genou, un leggins et un petit top blanc au dessous, histoire de ne pas trop avoir la poitrine en mode « open bar », le tous rehaussés de petites chaussures ouvertes avec d'infimes talons, d'un maquillage léger, et la frange lissée avec les cheveux relevés d'une pince. Tenue simple, pratique mais élégante pour une soirée…

J (s'arrêtant net face à Amy Lee) : Amy tu es…

Y : Rayonnante ?

K : Classe ?

Y : A tombé ?

K : Magnifique ?

A (ne sachant plus où se mettre) : Bon, ça devrais aller là, j'pense qu'il à saisi !

J (retrouvant la parole) : C'est ça…. Sublime !

A (le rouge aux joues) : Merci …

J : On y va ?

A : J'te suis ! Profitez-en bien pendant que vous êtes tous seul ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire vers Keyann.

Y : Compte sur moi ! Mon ange, ça va être ta fête ce soir !

K (mort de honte) : Yann !

Y : Quoi ! C'est pas la peine de leur mentir, ils savent très bien qu'on va pas jouer à la belote !

C'est dans un fou rire général, ou presque, vu l'air gêné de Kévin, qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Jeff avait emmené Amy Lee d'en un petit restaurant romantique. Le décor était très agréable et l'ambiance cosie, aspirant à la détente. L'accueil avait été chaleureux et Amy apprécia le choix de Jeff, heureuse également d'avoir mis ses peurs de côté un instant mais savait qu'ils devraient avoir une sérieuse conversation sur la suite à donner. Elle voulait malgré tous profiter de cette soirée avec lui et avait donc reporté cette discussion à la fin de la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment à deux qui lui manquait ces derniers temps, surtout depuis son arrivée chez les garçons, ayant leur bonheur de couple fou d'amour sous les yeux en permanence. La vie lui offrait cette chance à elle aussi, alors elle voulait la saisir tout en restant vigilante.

Malgré les nombreuses choses qui lui était interdites à cause de sa grossesse, Amy avait trouvé beaucoup de plats autorisé et s'était régalé, ce qui lui confirmait le bon choix de Jeff. A croire que celui-ci s'y connaissait en matière de grossesse et avait fait son choix en fonction… aidé peut-être même des duettistes qui la harcèlerait, à coups sûr, de questions à son retour.

Le repas terminé, Jeff avait proposé à Amy de se balader un peu sur les quais de Seine, vue la douce température de la soirée. Ce qu'elle avait acceptée avec plaisir, ne voulant pas mettre fin à cette soirée. Après un moment à marcher, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le bord de la Seine et assis sur un banc de pierre à disposition. Le petit vent frais fit frissonner Amy Lee. Jeff avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, lui frottant légèrement le bras afin de la réchauffer. Un petit couple de personnes âgées qui passait par là, avait gratifié le « mignon petit couple », selon leur propres mots et les avaient félicités pour « leur » futur bébé, ce qui rappela à Amy la conversation qu'il était temps d'avoir avec Jeff…

J : Ca va ? T'as une drôle de tête. T'as froid ?

A : Non, tu me réchauffe, ca va…

J : …

A : Faut qu'on parle.

J : Ah …

A : Enfin, c'est pas … j'veux dire… y'a certaines choses que j'aimerais aborder avec toi.

J : Ok. J't'écoute…

A : J'me sens bien avec toi, ça faisait même longtemps que j'm'étais pas sentis aussi bien avec quelqu'un…

J : Où est le problème ? C'est pareil pour moi tu sais…

A : Ce qu'il y a c'est que … y'a un truc que tu dois savoir avant qu'on continus…

J : Je vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire que je ne sache pas déjà ! J'ai de bons informateurs…

A : J'attends des jumeaux.

J (surpris) : Ah oui, ça j'le savais pas !

A : On l'a appris à la dernière écho et avec ce qu'il commençait à se passer entre nous, j'préférais te l'dire moi-même.

J : Ecoute Amy… C'est vrai que ça surprend… mais je t'ai connu enceinte, alors oui maintenant c'est des jumeaux mais au final qu'est ce que ça change, t'es toujours enceinte, que ce soit d'un ou de deux bébés… c'est pareil !

A : Ma situation n'est pas simple à accepter, avec ma grossesse, Kévin et Yann… ça fait beaucoup de paramètres et de bagages…

J : Mais tous ça, j'l'ai toujours su et pourtant j'ai continué à venir vers toi… ça prouve bien que c'est accepté. La question ne s'est même jamais posée, j'suis dingue de toi, alors pour moi, le reste étais évident.

A : J'ai juste peur que tu réalise plus tard tous ce que ça implique. Avec la naissance des jumeaux et leurs deux papas, les responsabilités que ça va entrainer pour moi mais aussi pour toi. Si tu décide de rester dans ma vie, tu feras aussi partie de la leur. J'tiens beaucoup à toi mais j'veux pas souffrir et j'refuse de les faire souffrir avec moi.

J : T'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai bien conscience de tous ça et ça m'fait pas peur, j'suis prêt et puis j'm'y suis déjà attaché à ton p'tit monstre, enfin à TES p'tits monstres ! (dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre, surpris mais ému en les sentant réagir sous cette caresse) Tu vois ! Eux aussi ils m'aiment déjà, donc t'as plus le choix ! Avait-il ajouté le sourire aux lèvres.

A (répondant à son sourire) : Je sais même pas pourquoi j'te plais autant. J'ressemble plus à une baleine échouée qu'autre chose !

J : Moi, j'te trouve belle ! et encore plus à mesure que ton ventre s'arrondis.

A : Tu tiens vraiment à moi alors !

J : Tu vois toutes ses étoiles ? C'est le nombre de bisou que j'ai envie d'te faire à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble !

Emue aux larmes, Amy Lee avait attrapé délicatement le visage de Jeff entre ses mains et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui prouver son émotion mais aussi à quel point elle tenait à lui. Jeff avait répondus à son baisé en prenant possession de sa langue pour l'emmener dans un balai passionné, tout en l'enlaçant. Ils étaient ensuite restés un moment, Amy Lee heureuse d'être dans les bras de son homme…. « SON homme …. à elle ! ». Elle avait sourit à cette pensée.

C'est donc main dans la main, qu'ils étaient revenus à la voiture avant de rejoindre le loft. Arrivé devant la porte, Jeff avait pris Amy Lee dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin avant de la quitter mais avait été agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle avait du mal à s'en détacher…

J (l'embrassant) : J'vais y aller.

A : J'ai pas envie qu'tu partes

J : Moi non plus j'ai pas envie d'te laisser, mais tu dois te reposer et moi j'bosse demain.

A : Reste…

J : Hein ?

A : Reste avec moi ce soir…

J : T'es sûrs ?

A : J'ai envie d'm'endormir dans tes bras… tu veux bien ?

J : Evidemment ! j'en rêve depuis des semaines !

Ils étaient rentrés discrètement dans le loft et dirigé directement dans la chambre d'Amy. Les garçons semblaient déjà couchés, à la grande joie d'Amy qui ne voulait pas subir leur ironie en les voyant tous les deux. Le petit couple s'était rapidement glissé sous la couette et comme promis, Jeff avait calé sa chérie dans ses bras, heureux de la tournure que venait de prendre leur relation … celle qu'il espérait. Amy Lee exténuée, s'était très vite endormis, plus apaisée que jamais. Jeff l'avait regardé dormir. C'est à cet instant, en la voyant comme ça, qu'il avait eu la confirmation … il était amoureux.

La nuit pour Jeff avait été courte, de part sa contemplation, entre autre…

Le lendemain, il s'était levé aux aurores afin d'avoir le temps de repasser chez lui se changer avant d'aller au commissariat. Il avait serré Amy une dernière fois contre lui et avait tendrement embrassé ses lèvres, lui soutirant un petit gémissement sans pour autant la réveiller, puis était partis sans faire de bruit.

Quand Amy Lee s'était réveillée, un sourire apparu sur son visage à la découverte du petit mot que Jeff lui avait laissé sur l'oreiller. « Tu me manque déjà … » ces simples mots l'avait touché et c'est de merveilleuse humeur qu'elle était descendue à la cuisine. Elle y avait trouvé Kévin et Yann déjà attabler, prenant leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler, ainsi que le sien prêt à être servis…

K : Alors cette soirée ?

Y : Oui, on t'a même pas entendu rentrer !

A : Vous étiez déjà couchés et je n'ai pas voulus vous déranger ou vous réveiller donc j'me suis fait discrète.

K : Et donc, la soirée ? Dit-il, l'air impatient.

A : C'était génial… très agréable.

K : …

A : Et romantique !

K : J'en étais sûr !

Y (plus pragmatique) : Vous avez pu discutez de tes appréhensions ?

A : Oui, on a beaucoup parlé et il à su me rassurer…

K : Donc c'est une affaire qui roule !

A : Ouai, j'crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une affaire qui roule ! Dit-elle morte de rire mais contente de se sentir soutenue

Y : J'suis content pour toi. Tous ce qu'on veut avec Kévin c'est que tu sois aussi heureuse qu'on l'ai.

K : Tu l'mérite plus que n'importe qui !

Elle s'était levée et les avait tendrement embrassé chacun leur tour. Puis ils avaient débarrassé la table et s'étaient préparés à partir au boulot, non sans avoir embrassé Amy Lee ainsi que leurs fils à travers son ventre.

Arrivé au commissariat, ils s'étaient, comme d'habitude, séparés une fois l'étage de la P.J atteint. Yann avait rejoins son bureau et sa journée commençait par de la paperasse accumulée pendant ses deux jours d'absences. A croire que quand il n'était pas là, personne ne prenait la peine de le faire à sa place. La matinée était avancée et Jeff était venu trouver son capitaine concernant une affaire mais Yann n'avait pu s'empêcher de revenir sur sa soirée…

Y : Bon alors… j'ai cru comprendre que votre soirée s'était bien passée.

J : C'est vrai que c'était super !

Y : et ça c'est bien fini aussi. Je sais qu'elle t'a parlé de ses doutes et des raisons pour lesquelles elle hésitait à donner suite.

J : Ouai mais c'est du passé tous ça. Enfin j'espère vraiment l'avoir convaincu que j'étais sincère.

Y : C'est le cas d'après ce que j'en sais.

J (souriant) : Ouai j'crois bien que c'est officiel ! T'imagine même pas l'effet que ça m'as fait de pouvoir m'endormir en la serrant dans mes bras et de me réveillé près d'elle ! J'étais tellement heureux que j'en ai passé une partie de la nuit à la regarder dormir !

Y : Attends…. T'as dormi avec Amy … à la maison ?

J : Ouai d'ailleurs … Amy Lee en train de dormir n'est pas la seule chose à m'avoir maintenus éveillé… c'est dingue c'que vous pouvez être bruyant pendant vos galipettes ! Je savais pas Kévin aussi haut perché vocalement… et toi aussi expressif !

Y : En même temps, t'étais pas sensé nous entendre… ! on n'avait pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie ! Surtout pas un mot à Kévin… il va m'en faire une maladie sinon. Il était déjà pas très chaud sachant qu'Amy pouvait rentrée à la maison à tous moment, alors là, je risque la grève du sexe jusqu'à l'accouchement !

J : J'voudrais pas être la cause d'un incident diplomatique !

Y : Ouai bah t'as plutôt intérêt ! Parce que n'oublis pas que c'est vous qui trinquerez si j'suis d'une humeur de chien !

J : J'ai compris, pas besoin d'en dire plus !

K (arrivant sur cet entre fait) : En dire plus sur quoi ?

A suivre….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

…

_« K : En dire plus sur quoi ? »_

J : Euh … rien, rien de passionnant

Y : Je… J'lui disais juste que s'il faisait souffrir Amy Lee j'lui mettais une balle dans l'cul !

K : Et moi j'te finis !

J : Ok, Ok ! J'ai saisi l'idée. Bon j'vous laisse… ça vaut mieux !

A la mi-journée, Amy Lee avait débarquée au commissariat. Après avoir faut un arrêt à la P.J pour y voir Kévin, qui était sortis pour une affaire de cambriolage, elle s'était rendue directement à la BAC. Yann l'avait croisée dans le couloir…

Y : Amy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

A : J'suis venue voir Jeff, histoire de lui faire un petit coucou

Y : Alors ça y est, vous vous quittez plus hein ? Même la nuit apparemment… !

A : Oh … toi… t'as parlé avec lui !

Y : Ouai… d'ailleurs, même si t'aurais pu nous dire qu'il était resté cette nuit, merci de ne pas avoir fait de remarque ce matin au p'tit dèj.

A : A propos d'quoi ?

Y : Faut que j'te fasse un dessin ?

A : Bah là… tout d'suite… oui !

Y : Cette nuit… Kévin et moi… en pleine action !

A (toujours dubitative) : …..

Y : T'as rien entendus ?

A : Non, tu sais, à peine on était couché que j'me suis endormis comme une masse dans ses bras ! … Attends ! Me dis pas qu'il vous a entendus ! Dit-elle morte de rire

Y : Si …. Et apparemment pas qu'un peu !

A : Le pauvre…. Je sais ce qu'il à dû endurer !

Y : Parce que…

A : Tu crois vraiment que parce que je dis rien, c'est que j'attends rien ? Vous êtes pas le genre « discret » et puis… c'est un loft … pas un manoir !

Jeff était arrivé sur cet entre fait. Yann avait regagné son bureau et Jeff avait emmené Amy Lee à la cafétéria ou se trouvait déjà certains de ses collègues…

J : Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

A : Ca… (lui montrant son petit mot)

J : J'voulais pas que tu pense que j'étais parti comme un voleur…

A : Ca m'as beaucoup touché de le trouver à mon réveil.

J (souriant) : J'suis content qu'tu sois venus… le mot reflète ma matinée… Dit-il tout en s'approchant d'Amy Lee et l'embrassant avec douceur, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à ses collègues, plus que surpris, sachant la relation d'Amy lee par rapport à Yann et Kévin.

A : Moi aussi (lui rendant son baisé)

Après un moment, ils étaient remontés à la BAC et avaient croisé des collègues de Jeff, qui un peu plus tôt les avaient vue à la cafèt'…

H : Tiens Jeff ! Alors comme ça tu t'tape la jolie maman ? Ca doit pas être simple dans son état !

J : Tu va pas fermer ta gueule un peu !

H (s'adressant à Amy) : Un couple de flic gay c'était pas suffisant ? Remarque t'aurais dû attendre un peu… t'aurais pu avoir une vrai petite famille avec mari et enfants avec Jeff… sûr qu'il t'aurait fait un gosse avec joie lui aussi, et au moins t'y aurais pris du plaisir ! Dit-il, Jeff bouillonnant déjà

A (le giflant avec ardeur) : Ca c'est pour m'avoir prise pour une salope ! Cria-t-elle, folle de rage avant d'être prise d'une violente contraction, ce qui fit perdre tous contrôle à Jeff qui, ni une, ni deux se tourna et colla une bonne pêche à son collègue, lui explosant le nez au passage.

Yann qui avait entendu le vacarme, était arrivé dans le couloir principal. Il se rua vers Amy Lee en la voyant se tenir au mur, une main sur le ventre et Jeff la soutenant…

Y (criant) : J'peux savoir c'qui s'passe ici ? (puis plus calmement) Amy ça va ?

A : Oui ça va, t'en fais pas, juste une petite contraction, rien de grave… j'aurais pas dû m'énerver c'est tous

J : J'suis désolé mon cœur…

A : C'est pas d'ta faute si ton collègue est un con finis !

Y : Vous venez dans mon bureau et Jeff tu va m'expliquer tous ce bordel ! (puis s'adressant à ses collègues) Vous me l'amené à l'infirmerie, vous le soigné et après j'le veux dans mon bureau !

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, Amy Lee s'était installé sur un fauteuil dans le fond et Jeff avait raconté toute l'altercation y compris la gifle monumentale d'Amy, qui fit sourire Yann, pas surpris le moins du monde, ainsi que le coup de poing…

Y : Je rêve ! Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là !

A : Laisse tomber Yann, il en vaut pas la peine !

J : J'te jure que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'le finissais … commissariat ou pas !

Kévin ayant eu vent de l'histoire à peine revenus à la P.J, était arrivé dans le bureau du Capitaine de la BAC dans la minute qui avait suivie…

K : Jeff ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Il est où l'autre abrutis ?

Y : Kévin calme toi s'te plait

A : Oui, t'inquiète Kévin, ça va…

K : Tu blague ou quoi ! T'es enceinte de sept mois j'te rappel ! Ca aurait pu être pire !

A : Justement… ça aurait pu… mais c'est pas le cas !

On avait frappé à la porte, et après l'accord de Yann, le lieutenant Michel avait fait son entrée, le nez bandé. Yann avait demandé à Jeff de quitter le bureau et avait fermé la porte derrière lui, Amy et Kévin toujours présent…

M : Vous vouliez me voir Capitaine ?

Y : Lieutenant… j'peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

M : Je… c'était pas grand-chose, rien de méchant, juste une petite plaisanterie…

K (hors de lui) : Une plaisanterie ! Il se fou d'ma gueule là ! J'vais l'fumer…

Kévin commençait déjà à se ruer sur le lieutenant mais Yann lui avait barrée la route, le retenant de son bras autour de sa taille…

A : Kévin, viens s'il te plait. Dit-elle afin de l'obliger à passer à autre chose.

Y : En ce qui vus concerne Michel, vous rentrez chez vous pour le reste de la journée…

M : Merci Capitaine !

Y : C'est pas une faveur… c'est un ordre ! Mais dés demain j'vous veux aux aurores ici… Tu va en baver mon gars, c'est moi qui te l'dis ! Tu va comprendre c'que c'est qu'le respect… oh oui t'as pas finis d'en baver !

M : Bien Capitaine … j'suis désolé. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Amy avant de prendre congé.

Y : Et il va de soit que ça seras noté dans votre dossier Michel ! Dit-il avant que le lieutenant ne franchisse la porte.

K : Vous allez bien, t'es sûre ?

A : Certaine…

Y (s'adressant à Amy Lee) Quant à toi… t'es priée d'éviter ce genre de chose à l'avenir… J'ai pas envie d'te retrouver en train d'accoucher en plein milieu du commissariat ! Avait-il rétorqué la voix remplis d'inquiétude.

K : C'est vrai ça… on peut savoir c'qui t'as pris au juste ? T'es inconsciente ou quoi ! A deux mois d'accoucher !

A : Non mais je rêve ! Il vous prend vous et Jeff à partis et m'insulte…. Je réplique ! Alors change de ton Kévin, ok !

Amy avait de nouveau été prise d'une contraction et déjà Yann et Kévin s'étaient rapprochés…

K : Tu vois qu'est ce que j'disais…

A : Va-t-en Kévin ! Sors !

K : Mais….

Y : Vas-y mon ange… j'm'occupe d'elle, j'te tiens au courant. Dis à Jeff de nous rejoindre d'ici quinze minutes ok ! Lui avait-il dis tous en l'embrassant, voyant Kévin désemparé et malheureux.

Une fois Kévin sortis, Amy Lee commençait doucement à se calmer, ainsi que ses contractions. Yann lui avait apporté un verre d'eau et massé un peu le ventre, ce qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien…

Y : Il était juste mort d'inquiétude tu sais. C'est pas après toi qu'il en avait.

A (fondant en larmes) : Je sais…

Y : Eh, ça va aller…

A : Mais j'l'ai blessé et ça je supporte pas !

Y (avec un petit sourire) : Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut plus à lui-même qu'à toi, le connaissant.

A : Ca m'étonnerais pas de lui ça ! Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire

Y : Pour quelqu'un qui à besoin de repos complet, tu te ménage pas vraiment j'trouve…

A : Mais j'me fais chier toute seule au loft… j'tourne en rond, j'en ai marre !

Y : QU'est ce que tu m'disais déjà ?... Ah oui …. Reste zen, reste toi-même… et tous iras bien… c'est ça ? Dit-il fier de sa réplique.

A (blasée) : Ah ah ah, très drôle Capitaine ! En attendant, toi t'était pas enceinte de jumeaux à faire concurrence à un orque !

Y : C'est pas faux !

A : Espèce d'enfoiré ! (dit-elle faussement offusquée, lui assainant une pichenette) J'suis enceinte, alors t'es censé me contredire dans ces moments là !

Ils étaient partis à rire, Yann heureux d'avoir réussis à détendre l'atmosphère et Amy Lee par la même occasion. Jeff arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Yann lui avait donné le reste de son après-midi en lui demandant de ramener la jeune femme au loft et de rester avec elle jusqu'à leurs retour.

Ils étaient rentrés tous les deux et Jeff avait fait allonger Amy Lee sr le lit afin qu'elle se repose un peu après l'agitation de la journée. Il allait partir lui préparer une tisane pour la détendre mais elle avait retenus son bars et l'avait fait allonger à côté d'elle, se blottissant contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait besoin que de lui et non d'une fichue tisane. Il s'exécuta, bien heureux de profiter de cette après-midi offerte par son chef pour être auprès de sa chérie. Il avait effectué de douces caresses pleine de tendresse sur son visage, son dos, son ventre, ce qui avait eu l'effet recherché, à savoir Amy Lee plongeant dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Elle s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, heureuse de voir que Jeff n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il s'était même lui aussi laissé aller à la sieste. Elle s'était furtivement levée, le laissant dormir, pour descendre à la cuisine afin de préparer le diner pour ses hommes.

Le soir venu, Amy toujours aux fourneaux, elle avait entendus Kévin et Yann franchir la porte. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'enlever leur veste que déjà Amy s'était jetée dans les bras de Kévin dans un « pardon » emplis de larmes…

K : C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi alors que c'est l'autre abruti que j'voulais démonter.

A : J'voulais pas te blesser

K : J'm'en suis plus voulu à moi qu'à toi, c'est rien.

A : Je t'aime Kévin, j'vous aime tous les quatre.

K : Nous aussi on t'aime.

Y : En parlant de ça, il est où ton amoureux à toi ?

A : Là-haut…. Il dort. J'vais le chercher, pendant que vous mettez la table, le repas est prêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de longues minutes selon Keyann, Amy Lee et Jeff étaient venus les rejoindre, après le réveil tout en douceur qu'Amy avait offert à Jeff…

K : Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez manger froid.

J : Désolé, j'ai eu le droit à un réveil des plus agréables et j'voulais en profiter un peu.

Y : J't'ai déjà dis que j'voulais pas de détails il me semble !

A : C'est pas du tous ce que tu crois ! Vu mon état de toute façon, y'a pas d'danger ! Dit-elle pleine d'ironie

Y : D'ailleurs lieutenant… c'est comme ça que tu prends soin de la mère de mes fils ? En piquant un roupillon ! Bravo !

A (riant) : C'est ma faute… c'est moi qui l'ai obligé à s'allonger avec moi.

J : Du coup j'avais pas le choix, j'ai fait la seule chose possible à faire… dormir !

Le repas engloutis, Amy était allé préparer le café, quand une nouvelle contraction l'avait assaillit, lui faisant échapper une tasse des mains, qui se brisa sur le sol. Alerté par le bruit, Kévin lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait et Amy Lee lui avait juste fait part de la tasse cassée en omettant la cause de celle-ci. Une main sur le ventre, l'autre agrippée au plan de travail, elle avait doucement reprit contenance, ramassé les bris de tasse et rejoins les garçons avec le café, faisant mine de rien.

Les jours suivants avaient été considérablement les mêmes, accentués de douleurs par-ci, par-là, à la différence près qu'Amy avait dû promettre à Kévin et Yann de ne pas bouger loft sans eux ou Jeff. Elle s'était bien gardée de parler de ses contractions quotidiennes qui avaient la vie dur mais c'était sans compter sur Kévin qui avait l'œil, voyant bien que la future maman ne leur disait pas tous. Et c'est lors d'une nouvelle crampe, dont « par chance », cette fois, Kévin avait été témoin, qu'il prit le coup de sang et était intervenus…

K : Amy, qu'est ce qui s'passe au juste ?

A : Rien, ça av, juste une petite crampe… surement l'un de tes fils qui essai de faire le mariolle.

K : Arrête de faire comme si tous allait bien !

A : ….

K : Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ces derniers temps ton visage arqués par la douleur et tes absence répétées pour essayer de nous les cachées à Yann et moi… Dis-moi c'qui t'arrive !

A : C'st surement pas grand-chose mais… j'ai pas mal de contractions ces derniers temps…

K : Depuis cette histoire au commissariat, c'est ça ?

A : Oui…. enfin j'en avais eu quelques unes avant mais depuis ce jour elles sont quotidiennes oui…

K : J'vais l'buter… j'te jure que si y'a un seul problème avec mes fils j'le bute !

A : Kévin ça sert à rien de t'énerver, ça peut être ça, comme ça pourrait être n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu sais comme moi que je réagis au quart de tour pour un rien en ce moment.

K : Bon, on va chez le gynéco…. Et j'te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à moufter ! On y va que ça te plaise ou non !

A : J'ai peur Kévin…

K (l'enlaçant) : T'inquiète pas, j'suis là…

A suivre….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Kévin avait téléphoné au gynécologue qui suivait Amy Lee et lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation. Celui-ci avait donc consentis, vu l'urgence de la situation, à les recevoir entre deux rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient donc mis en route et c'est assaillit d'une nouvelle contraction qu'Amy Lee et Kévin étaient arrivés au cabinet. Par chance, le gynéco venait de finir avec sa précédente patiente et s'excusant auprès de la suivante, fit entrer Amy Lee, suivis de près par Kévin de qui elle ne lâchait pas la main…

D : Alors dites-moi tout ?

K : Elle souffre de fréquentes contractions depuis quelques temps

D : A quelle fréquence ?

A : Quotidiennement…. Il se passe pas un jour sans en avoir une…. Au minimum !

D : Ca peut-être dû à un facteur de stresse très élevé. Avez-vous été sujette à un grand stresse ou de fortes émotions ces derniers temps ?

A : Bah, en faites…

K (la coupant) : Oui, elle a subi une agression verbale y'a plusieurs jours et …

A (le coupant à son tour) : Agression verbale… Kévin, faut pas exagérer non plus !

K : Désolé Amy mais j'vois pas comment on peut qualifier ça autrement, enfin bref… elle s'est énervé et à d'ailleurs giflé le mec en question ! (dit-il, un regard réprobateur vers Amy). Et depuis ce jour les contractions sont devenues quotidiennes !

D : Effectivement ça peut être le facteur déclencheur. A plus de sept mois de grossesse et avec des jumeaux qui plus est, ce genre de réaction peut avoir de fâcheuses conséquences.

K : S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que mes fils n'ont rien !

A : Kévin arrête, tu m'angoisse …. J'l'aurais senti si mes fils n'allaient pas bien quand même ! dit-elle pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle l'aurait voulu, les larmes aux yeux.

D : On va regarder ça. Déshabillez-vous et installez-vous.

Après s'être dévêtis à l'abri des regards et avoir enfilé une blouse à disposition, Amy Lee avait regagnée le cabinet et était venue s'installer sur la table, les pieds dans les étriers. Le gynéco avait en premier lieu fait une écho de contrôle pour s'assurer de la bonne santé des jumeaux puis était passé à un mode plus « manuel » en direction de son vagin. Vérification fût faite et le gynéco avait invité Amy Lee à se rhabiller. Une fois de nouveau tous les trois réunis, il put leur faire part de ses conclusions…

A : Alors ? Est-ce tous va bien ? avait-elle demandée serrant toujours la main de Kévin.

D : Les bébés sont en parfaite santé, ils sont même très énergiques et leur croissance se passe comme prévus…

K : Mais… dit-il sentant poindre la suite.

D : Mais... . Il s'avère que votre col de l'utérus est dilaté plus qu'il ne devrait l'être à ce stade de votre grossesse, certainement dû à tous ce stresse et autre surmenage de ses derniers temps.

A : Ce qui veut dire en clair…

D : En clair… que le risque d'accouchement est présent et qu'à sept mois, c'est encore bien trop prématuré !

K : Donc… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

D : Il faut que dés à présent Amy Lee garde le lit le plus possible, limite ses déplacements au maximum et surtout… (se tournant vers Amy) surtout bannir, à l'avenir, le moindre stresse, la moindre situation pouvant engendrer du stresse ou une émotion trop intense !

A : Comme si rester allongé 24h sur 24 n'était pas stressant en soit !

K : Va falloir prévenir Jeff alors ! Faudrait pas qu'il te fasse accoucher à cause d'un choc émotionnel intense ! Ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

Réflexion qui assura à Kévin un gentil coup à l'épaule porté par Amy. Le gynéco ayant depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de comprendre la situation et le genre de famille qu'ils formaient, n'avait même pas pris la peine de les questionner sur l'identité de ce troisième homme, prénommé Jeff.

De retour au loft, Kévin avait confortablement installé Amy Lee dans son lit. Il lui avait mis tous ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin à disposition, ne l'autorisant à se lever que pour faire des allers-retours lit/toilettes, toilettes/lit, voir salle de bain. Le reste lui avait été formellement interdit par le futur papa qui avait décidé que même ses repas lui seraient servis au lit. Il s'empresserait également de donner les nouvelles instructions à Yann dés son retour, et par la même occasion à Jeff quand il le verrait, pour éviter toute tentative intempestive de division de la part d'Amy. La connaissant, elle en serrait capable, rien que pour avoir gain de cause.

Yann était à peine rentré qu'il avait appelé Kévin, lui demandant une explication quant à son absence imprévue du commissariat. Kévin n'avait donné comme seule excuse qu'une « raison personnelle » à ses supérieurs et Yann devant partir en intervention n'avait pu téléphoner à Kévin pour avoir les détails.

C'est donc avec l'angoisse et l'inquiétude chevillée au corps qu'il était parti, lui valant un léger œil au beurre noir, suite à un moment d'inattention. Et après avoir rassuré Kévin sur son petit bobo, celui-ci lui avait fait part de leur visite surprise chez le gynéco, sans omettre aucun détail, ainsi que la prescription de celui-ci à l'alitement forcé d'Amy Lee. Yann était donc monté tenir un peu compagnie à la future maman, pendant que son mari préparait le diner…

A : Ah salut Yann !

Y : Salut ! Alors comment vont mes fils ?

A : Je vois qu't'as parlé à Kévin ! A merveille, ils se portent comme des charmes.

Y : Et comment va leur maman ?

A : Comme quelqu'un obligé de rester allongé dans un lit !

Y : Mais c'est pour ton bien et le leur…

A : Oui, je sais et j'ferais jamais rien qui mette la vie de mes fils en danger… jamais !

Y : J'en suis persuadé, comme pour Kévin et moi, je sais qu'ils sont la prunelle de tes yeux… Et tous les deux on sera là pour te chouchouter un max et te faire oublier ta prison dorée.

A : Vous êtes des amours… MES amours ! … Oh merde !

Y : Quoi ?

A : En parlant d'amour… j'veux pas l'inquiéter ce soir, mais tu pourras prévenir Jeff demain… j'devais déjeuner avec lui à sa pause de midi mais…

Y : Mais tu bougeras pas de là… pas de soucis, j'lui dirais.

Kévin avait apporté le plateau repas d'Amy Lee. Et après avoir diné en tête à tête avec Yann, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment, ils étaient remontés tous les deux dans la chambre d'Amy Lee, chacun d'un côté du lit, allongés près d'elle, leurs têtes reposant sur son ventre. Ils étaient restés un moment comme ça, tous les cinq, Kévin et Yann parlant chacun leur tour à leurs fils comme ils le faisaient souvent ces derniers temps.

L'occasion également de discuter un peu sur le choix des prénoms, ainsi que des parrains/marraines des futurs bébés. Le choix des prénoms n'avait finalement pas été difficile, les trois parents ayant été de suite d'accord sur chacun d'eux. Concernant les parrains et marraines, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'Amy choisisse elle-même les marraines et Kévin et Yann, les parrains.

Pour Amy le choix avait vite été fait, quant à Keyann, ils hésitaient encore sur le deuxième. Ils avaient donc finis par laisser Amy Lee se reposer et étaient aller se coucher en se promettant d'y repenser rapidement.

Le lendemain, au commissariat, après une arrestation musclée de la BAC, Jeff avait rejoins Kévin et Yann à la cafèt'…

K : Salut !

Y : Alors cette arrestation ? Tous s'est bien passés ?

J : Ouai, pas de soucis majeur… la routine.

Y : J'aime quand un plan se déroule sans accro.

J : Dites, comment va Amy Lee, j'dois déjeuner avec elle ce midi mais j'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment donc j'voudrais que vous m'assuriez que tout va bien.

K : …

J (voyant leurs têtes) : Quoi ? Y'a un problème ?

Y : En faite, elle m'a demandé d'te prévenir qu'elle serait pas là ce midi…

J : Tu m'angoisse là !

K : Elle voulait pas t'inquiéter hier soir…

Y : la grossesse est devenue un peu plus compliquée et elle risque l'accouchement prématuré à cause de son emportement de la dernière fois…

J : MICHEL ! j'vais l'fumer, de toute façon j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer ! J'vais l'flinguer… Yann tu m'couvre !

Y : Doucement le tonton flingueur ! Elle va bien ta chérie, fait pas t'angoisser…

K : La seule chose c'est qu'à partir de maintenant elle ne quitte plus son lit, sauf nécessité oblige. Alors on compte aussi sur toi pour l'empêcher de se lever à tout va. Ne te laisse pas amadouer ok !

Y : Même si elle te fait ses yeux de biches !

K : Et le gynéco à dit « pas d'émotions trop fortes », alors jusqu'à l'accouchement tu calme tes ardeurs et tous ce qui va avec ! Avait-il ajouté en direction de son jean.

Jeff était allé dans le bureau du commissaire et avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir des jours de vacances. Sachant que Kévin et Yann ne pourrait pas prendre de jours, compte tenus de ceux déjà pris récemment et ceux dont ils auraient besoin après l'accouchement, il avait décidé qu'il resterait près d'Amy Lee autant qu'il pourrait pour la soutenir et ainsi soulager les futurs papas…

J : Yann ? J'peux te voir une minute ? Dit-il après avoir frappé à la porte du bureau

Y : Bien sûr, assieds-toi

J : Non c'est pas la peine…

Y : J't'écoute

J : J'tenais à t'informer que j'suis en vacances à partir de… bah maintenant !

Y : Euh ok… mais ça t'as pris comme ça ?

J : Non, j'veux pouvoir être présent pour Amy Lee donc par conséquent vous risquez de me voir assez souvent squatter chez vous. Et puis vous pourrez être plus rassuré en sachant qu'Amy n'est pas toute seule.

Y : Merci Jeff… t'es un vrai pote ! Lui avait-il dis en se levant pour lui donner l'accolade

A peine était-il sorti du bureau de son Capitaine que Jeff s'était dirigé en direction du loft. Yann lui avait laissé ses clés sachant qu'Amy n'avait pas le droit de se lever. Il était passé par la boulangerie qu'aimait sa chérie pour lui prendre ses douceurs préférées avant d'arriver au loft…

A (entendant la porte) : Kévin ? Yann ? c'est vous ?

J : Eh non, ce n'est qu'moi ! Déçue ?

A : Jeff, mais…

J (l'embrassant tendrement) : Coucou mon cœur…

A : Coucou… mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

J : Bah t'as pas pu te libérer pour le déjeuner alors c'est moi qui suis venus ! (lui tendant le sachet de douceurs)

A : T'es un ange (dit-elle lui offrant un baiser). Yann et Kévin t'on mit au courant ?

J : Oui et je suis officiellement en vacances, donc je vais pourvoir m'occuper de toi à plein temps…

A (un sourire éclairant son visage) : C'est vrai ? C'est une super nouvelle ça !

J : Mais j'dois te prévenir que deux papas pas très commodes m'ont fait prêter serment de ne céder à aucun chantage !

A : Ah oui … t'es sûr de ça… dit-elle tous en l'attirant à elle pour une douce torture de baisé et de câlin

J : Certain ! Et je tiens à mes fesses dans lesquelles j'ai pas envie d'prendre une balle… désolé mais sur ce coup t'arriveras à rien !

Amy Lee avait finalement abdiquée, voyant que le duo de papa infernal avait bien briefé leur nouvelle recrue. Elle s'était donc blottis dans les bras de son homme, heureuse de sa présence qui lui avait manquée et tous deux avaient finis l'après-midi dans cette position, jusqu'au retour de Kévin et Yann…

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Les jours passaient et Jeff avait tenu sa parole, d'abord envers Amy Lee, pour qui il avait été présent à chaque instant mais aussi envers Kévin et Yann, en tenant sa promesse de ne pas céder aux supplications d'Amy Lee concernant une position autre qu'horizontale.

Le médecin lui ayant autorisé quelques déplacements de dégourdissement, Jeff la soutenais et l'accompagnait dans ses allers-retours entre son lit et la terrasse au rez-de-chaussée, histoire de prendre un peu l'air frais de l'automne en cette fin d'Octobre.

Kévin et Yann avaient comme convenus, commencé leur prospection immobilière, mais jusqu'à ce jour, ce ne fut qu'un taudis après l'autre, ou des maisons plus petites encore que leur loft. Ils se faisaient une idée bien précise de ce qu'ils recherchaient et n'avaient pas l'intention d'en démordre, ni de céder leurs exigences. Ils cherchaient du spacieux, de l'espace où pourraient pleinement s'épanouir les jumeaux.

Un agent immobilier les avait récemment contactés afin de leur faire visiter un bien qu'il lui paraissait correspondre en tout point à leur demande. Rendez-vous avait donc été pris. Malheureusement pour eux, Amy Lee avait eu vent de l'affaire suite à une bourde de Jeff…

A : Au faite, c'est quand ce rendez-vous ?

Y : Quel rendez-vous ?

A : Me prenez pas pour une quiche tous les deux, je sais pour la visite de la maison !

K (se retournant automatiquement vers Jeff) : T'es vraiment un boulet ! Il à fallu que tu lui dises hein !

J : C'est sorti tous seul… désolé.

A : Alors quand est-ce qu'on la fait cette visite ?

Y : « on » ? j'crois pas, non…

K : Ah non, non, non…. (en désignant Yann et lui-même) ON va visiter la maison cette après-midi… TOI, tu reste là !

J : Oh allez les mecs, faites un effort, elle s'emmerde ici à la longue ! et le médecin a donné son accord pour qu'elle se lève, en faisant le moins d'effort possible…

A : C'est vrai ! Vous m'emmerdez à la fin ! J'vais pas rester allongé comme un légume pendant encore un mois entier, j'vous l'dis !

J : Elle a pas mis le nez dehors depuis des semaines, en dehors de la terrasse ! Elle suit vos instructions à la lettre, ça lui ferais du bien de prendre un peu l'air…

Y : C'est pas raisonnable Amy… Désolé.

K : C'est hors de question, un point c'est tout !

C'est donc tous les quatre qu'ils avaient débarqués à l'adresse indiqué par l'agent. Au grand désespoir de Kévin, qui avait céder sous la pression, Yann ne l'ayant pas vraiment soutenus sur ce coup. L'Agent immobilier les attendait déjà et fut surpris de voir débarquer une véritable tribu. Il n'avait pas souvenance d'une quelconque vie en colocation mais s'était de ce fait félicité de son choix. Au vue de sa réaction, Kévin et Yann s'étaient sentis obligés d'expliquer la raison d'Amy et Jeff à leurs côtés, Amy étant la mère de leurs futurs enfants et Jeff, son compagnon. Ce que l'agent avait trouvé adorable, une bien jolie et non conventionnelle petite famille.

La maison était d'extérieur très propre et ils avaient continué la visite en se faufilant les uns à la suite des autres à l'intérieur, Amy Lee allant à son rythme, secondée par Jeff, sous l'œil attentif de Keyann.

Les pièces étaient très spacieuses, la cuisine était totalement équipée et suffisamment grande pour de bons festins, l'immense pièce se trouvant de l'autre côté du couloir ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour le salon et la salle à manger. On pouvait également trouver une salle de bain avec douche et une petite pièce près de l'escalier qui pourrait faire office de bureau.

Tout ce petit monde s'était ensuite hissé à l'étage pour y découvrir une nouvelle salle de bain bien agencée, avec baignoire, un toilette séparé de celle-ci, ainsi que quatre grandes chambres, dont deux avec petits balconnets, à la grande joie de Yann. Toute la maison était d'une luminosité incroyable grâce à ses baies-vitrées qui donnaient sur un magnifique jardin dans lequel se trouvait une jolie dépendance à l'autre bout du terrain, le tout séparé par une belle piscine flambant neuve, clôturée par sécurité avec possibilité de la couvrir. Tous ça en proche banlieue de Paris, Kévin et Yann n'en revenaient pas. Mais ils avaient vite déchanté à l'annonce du pris de vente par l'agent immobilier. Comme ils pouvaient s'en douter, tous ceci avaient un prix, qui n'entrait pas dans leur budget de départ.

Kévin et Yann étaient redescendus avec l'agent, pendant qu'Amy lee faisait une petite pause avec Jeff, regardant le décor qui s'offrait à elle par la fenêtre…

A (d'une voix blanche) : Bébé ?

J (s'approchant et se rendant compte de la situation) : …. (puis hurlant à travers la maison) KEVIN ! YANN !

Kévin et Yann entendant le cri de panique de Jeff, avaient immédiatement montés les escaliers quatre à quatre, paniqués, avant de se ruer dans la chambre…

Y : Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

K : C'est Amy ? demanda-t-il, Jeff s'écartant pour laisser entre voir la jeune femme.

A : J'viens de perdre les eaux….

K : Quoi ! Oh putain !

A : Kévin ! Tu panique pas ! C'est pas l'moment !

Y : J'appelle les pompiers !

L'appel passé, les deux papas s'étaient rapprochés d'Amy Lee. Jeff était descendu, afin de prévenir l'agent immobilier de la situation et également attendre les pompiers et leur indiquer l'endroit. Bien qu'au vu des cris d'Amy face aux premières contractions, un plan détaillé des lieux ou même un simple panneau fléché n'auraient pas été utile. Dix minutes plus tard, les pompiers étaient sur place et Jeff les avaient guidés vers la chambre où les cris ne faisaient que redoubler…

P1 : Bon alors, où on en est ?

A : On en est que j'ai un mal de chien !

Y : Elle est enceinte de huit mois de jumeaux, elle à perdu les eaux y'a vingt minutes environ et les contractions ont commencées peu de temps avant votre arrivée.

P1 : Ok, bon… on va procéder dans l'ordre… qui accompagne cette jeune femme ?

Y (les désignant Kévin et lui) : Nous…

P1 : J'voulais dire… QUI est le père ?

K : NOUS ! On vient de vous l'dire ! dit-il d'un ton sec au pompier semblant emplis d'incompréhension

Y (agacé) : Ca vous pose un problème ou quoi ?

P1 : Non, non pas du tous… donc vous êtes tous les deux les…

A (le coupant) : Eh oh ! faudrait pas oublier que pour l'instant c'est la maman qui doit accoucher de jumeaux qui souffre le martyr là !

P1 : Ok… euh… désolé mais on n'aura pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital ! (s'adressant à Jeff) Mr, j'vais vous demander de nous laisser et d'attendre dehors s'il vous plait.

Jeff s'était penché sur Amy Lee, qui avait été installée sur le lit, passant sa main sur sa joue, l'embrassant tendrement et l'informant qu'il restait juste derrière la porte en cas de besoin, sous l'œil définitivement ahuris des pompiers, complètement pommés.

Les contractions s'étaient encore rapprochées, mais son col n'étant pas assez dilaté, Amy allait devoir prendre son mal en patiente, la péridurale étant impossible vue l'avancé du travail. Kévin et Yann postés, comme à leur habitude, de chaque côté, lui avaient offert leurs mains qu'elle compressait à chaque nouvelle vagues de douleur. Ils lui intimaient les techniques de respiration apprises au cours des derniers mois, l'accompagnant dans ses gestes et ses soufflements de petit chien, prenant la même cadence qu'elle afin de l'encourager.

Le temps était maintenant venu pour Amy Lee de faire le plus gros du travail. Déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle souffrait, en sueur, et ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour trouver la force de commencer le travail. Ou plutôt si elle le savait… des deux merveilleux papas qui se tenaient près d'elle, pour qui elle faisait tous ça et qui avaient toujours été là pour elle ces huit derniers mois et plus encore…

Y : Vas-y ma belle !

K : Tu va y arriver, pense à tes fils qui ne demande qu'à connaître enfin la maman qui les à tant désirés.

Y : Et qui leur à donner tout son amour…

A (sentant arriver une nouvelle contraction) : Et leurs papas aussi… aaahhh !

Au moment de la contraction, le pompier lui demanda de pousser aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Aidée de kévin et Yann plus présent que jamais, qui la soutenaient, elle avait poussée dans un cri de douleur intense.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jeff restait attentif aux bruits qu'il percevait mais commençait à trouver le temps long et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa compagne ainsi que pour ses garçons.

L'opération s'était répétée à plusieurs reprises, le pompier indiquant à chaque fois la progression du premier bébé… sa tête, ses épaules, son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait poussé son premier cri, tirant à ses trois parents un sourire emplis de joie, puis il fut transmis au deuxième pompier qui avait pris le relai afin que le travail puisse continuer.

Le pompier avait demandé à Amy Lee un nouvel effort, lui assurant d'être proche de la fin de son calvaire. Toujours assistée et incitée par Keyann, Amy Lee avait poussé de plus belle, l'effort devenant plus intense, plus bruyant et plus difficile à chaque fois. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, un deuxième petit bout avait pointé le bout de son nez, criant à pleins poumons après avoir été, comme son frère avant lui, désobstrué.

Les jumeaux ayant été débarbouillés, le second pompier était venu les déposés délicatement sur leur maman en larmes, chacun calé dans le creux de ses bras, tout trois plus heureux que jamais ils n'avaient pu l'être au cours de leurs existences…

K : Ils sont tellement beaux…

Y : Ils sont tous simplement magnifiques. C'est du beau travail Amy !

A : Vous y êtes aussi pour beaucoup… donc NOS fils ne pouvaient être que réussis…

K : C'est bien vrai ça !

A : Nathan, Lucas… j'vous présente vos papas !

Kévin et Yann avaient finis par prendre leurs fils dans leurs bras, après les avoir emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Leurs yeux pétillants traduisaient toute l'émotion qu'ils ressentaient de pouvoir enfin serrer tous contre eux ces deux petits êtres à qui ils avaient si souvent parlés au travers du ventre de leur maman. Et pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, Amy Lee avait de nouveau fondue en larmes devant un tel spectacle.

Le temps était venu pour eux de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver un peu plus tard. Amy avait été installée sur le brancard puis avait repris ses fils tout contre elle afin d'atteindre le camion de pompier qui les emmèneraient à la maternité qui avait été prévenue de leur arrivée imminente.

La porte de la chambre s'était enfin ouverte, au grand soulagement de Jeff, content de voir Amy Lee aussi heureuse malgré la fatigue. Après plus de trois heures de travail pour Amy et d'attente pour lui, il pouvait enfin embrasser sa courageuse compagne, ainsi que les deux petits bonhommes aussi mignon l'un que l'autre. Les pompiers avaient ensuite continué leur chemin, invitant les trois hommes à les suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital…

Agent : Félicitation à la maman ! ils sont très réussis ! J'avoue que c'est une première, un accouchement pendant une de mes visites… j'suis pas prêt de l'oublier !

A : Merci et rassurez-vous, on risque pas d'oublier non plus !

P1 : Idem. Personnellement c'est mon premier accouchement, alors des jumeaux ! Et puis les petits s'appellent comme mon frère et moi, alors ça va rester graver ! dit-il d'un coup tout ému.

Le chemin menant à la maternité s'était effectué rapidement, les pompiers ayant actionné la sirène. Pour ce faire plus rapide, Yann avait également sortis le giro de la police afin de suivre sans aucune gêne le camion de pompier qui transportait Amy et leurs enfants.

Arrivée à la maternité, les pompiers s'étaient adressés aux infirmières, leur déclinant l'identité des nouveaux patients…

P1 : Amy Lee Dieu, âgée de 28ans, accouchement par voie naturelle de Nathan, 47 cm, 2,8kg, né le 29 Octobre 2011 à 18H05 et Lucas 42 cm, 2,5kg, né le 29 Octobre 2011 à 18H32.

P2 : Et voici LES papas…. Ne posez pas de questions, on est pas sûr d'avoir tous compris non plus !

P1 : Bon, on vous laisse entre de bonnes mains et encore félicitation à … la petite famille !

A : Merci beaucoup, vous avez été géniaux… merci !

P2 : Pas de quoi Mademoiselle, on en gardera un sacré souvenir !

Les pompiers partis, Amy Lee et les jumeaux avaient été installés dans une chambre seule. Kévin, Yann et Jeff, les avaient rapidement rejoins afin de passer le plus de temps possible avec leurs petits trésors avant la fin des visites. Amy Lee avait proposé à Jeff de prendre Nathan et Lucas dans ses bras, ce qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir. Il était d'une minutie et d'une délicatesse sans borne, tellement sa peur de mal s'y prendre était grande. Ne le voyant pas super à l'aise avec de si petits bouts, Kévin était venu récupérer Lucas dans les bras de Jeff afin de prendre le relai.

Amy Lee avait décidé de ne pas donner le sein à ses fils pour que Yann et Kévin puissent également profité de ces moments et ainsi créer un lien immédiat avec leurs enfants du fait qu'ils habiteraient avec eux comme il avait été convenu. Yann avait donc pris Nathan dans ses bras et les deux papas avaient pu donner leur tout premier biberon à Nathan et Lucas, sous l'œil attendris d'Amy Lee.

Jeff avait dû repartir au commissariat, la petite famille s'était donc retrouvée entre eux. Amy Lee voyant que la situation était gérée d'une main de maître par les deux jeunes papas, avait finis par s'assoupir, exténuée par l'accouchement. Keyann étaient restés jusqu'à la fin des visites, leurs fils dans leurs bras, s'émerveillant comme des idiots devant ses petites beautés, leur susurrant des petits mots, parsemés de baisers, faisant parfois échange afin de profiter de chacun d'eux. Encore quelques jours à la maternité et tout les trois pourraient rentrer à la maison retrouver leurs papas. Jours pendants lesquels Kévin et Yann s'activeraient pour préparer la chambre ou dormiraient les garçons qui, n'étant pas censés arriver si tôt, n'était absolument pas équipée pour accueillir deux bébés.

Amy Lee avait finalement ouvert les yeux et l'heure fatidique avait été atteinte. C'est donc à regret et le cœur lourd qu'ils avaient déposés leurs fils dans leurs couveuses respectives et avait dû quitter Amy et leurs deux amours pour une longue nuit qui serait, malgré tout, baignée du souvenir de leur premier jour sur terre….

A suivre….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Après une semaine à la maternité, le grand jour était arrivé et Amy Lee et les petits pouvaient enfin regagner le petit cocon familial. Kévin et Yann s'étaient spécialement déplacé tous les deux pour aller les chercher et ainsi retrouver leurs deux amours dont ils étaient impatients de s'occuper. Ils avaient été ravis de prendre chacun un bout de chou dans leurs bras pour les amener à la voiture.

Une fois toutes les affaires et autres cadeaux offert par les amis et la famille pendant son séjour à la maternité, rangés dans le coffre, la nouvelle petite famille avait pris la direction du loft.

Arrivée là, Amy Lee eu l'agréable surprise de voir trôner en plein milieu du salon un joli parc qui n'attendais plus que ses futurs visiteurs. Histoire de profiter un peu de leurs retrouvailles, Kévin et Yann s'étaient installés avec Nathan et Lucas dans le canapé, ne cessant de les papouiller, les embrasser, leur faire des risettes et se plonger dans leurs magnifiques yeux émeraude et océan. « De vrai papas gâteaux » avait pensé Amy Lee devant le beau spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle les avait laissé seuls un instant afin de monter les affaires des jumeaux dans leur nouvelle chambre et avait été soufflée, en entrant, de voir le gigantesque travail qu'avaient effectués Yann et Kévin pour l'arrivée des nouveaux locataires. Malgré son lit qui trônait toujours dans un coin de la chambre, à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs, celle-ci avait été superbement redécorée sur des tons pastels bleus, deux berceaux de bois étaient installés avec tous le confort possible et une table à langer moderne et pratique figurais de l'autre côté de la pièce, orné de tous le nécessaire, allant des couches aux lotions et autres produits pour bébé.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de shopping pour les petits, Amy avait trouvé une petite armoire remplis de vêtements de bébé plus jolis les uns que les autres. Connaissant Kévin et son plaisir du shopping, inutile de se demander de qui provenait cette frénésie. Elle savait que Kévin et Yann ne laisserait pas leurs fils sans rien à se mettre et leur faisait entièrement confiance sur le choix des habits, ayant un goût sûr et de plus, la plupart du temps, le même qu'elle. Amy avait donc ajouté à cette armoire déjà bien emplis, les affaires qu'elle avait reçus à la mater' et placé les peluches et autres hochets dans les berceaux, sans oublier leurs doudous respectifs sans lesquels ils ne pouvaient s'endormir.

A peine avait-elle finis d'arranger la chambre avec le reste des affaires, qu'Amy entendis ses enfants pleurer, l'heure du biberon était arrivé. Comme à son habitude, ce fut Nathan qui s'était fait entendre le premier. Signe prédominant de son côté Laporte, il était tous comme son papa Kévin, un véritable petit estomac sur pattes. Il avait, bien évidemment, été suivis de près par Lucas. Quitte à être jumeaux, ils ne l'étaient pas à moitié et faisait tous de paire.

Et c'est instinctivement qu'Amy Lee était descendu et commençait déjà à préparer leurs biberons et à sortir leurs bavoirs. Une fois les petits habillés pour la circonstance, elle avait rapidement donné les biberons à Kévin et Yann, sous les cris de plus en plus impatient des jumeaux…

K : Eh bah… c'est pas croyable la voix qu'ils ont déjà !

Y : C'est sur qu'on risque pas de les oublier ! Dit-il en rigolant

A : Ah… désolé, mais fallait bien qu'ils héritent quelques chose de leur mère, ces bébés ! Dit-elle, moqueuse

Il est vrai que, bien qu'ils aient pris de leur maman, les jumeaux ressemblaient beaucoup à Kévin et Yann. Pour la plus grande joie d'Amy Lee qui se disait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle retrouverait toujours en ses fils, leurs papas.

Elle était déjà tellement fière d'eux, même aussi petit, un mélange parfait des deux hommes merveilleux avec lesquels elle avait la chance de partager sa nouvelle vie et qui lui avaient donné deux magnifiques enfants. Nathan avait hérité des yeux océans de son papa Kévin, ainsi que de ses cheveux mais le brun de Yann. Quant à Lucas, s'était l'inverse, lui avait le beau regard émeraude de son papa Yann ainsi que sa tignasse, mais d'un châtain clair, mélange entre le châtain de sa maman et le blond de son papa Kévin. Et pourtant, bien qu'opposés par ses détails physiques, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup car chacun avait pris les mimiques de Kévin et Yann. Un mix parfait de leurs visages, retrouvant chez Nathan le sourire de Yann et chez Lucas celui de Kévin, tous deux ornés de ces petites fossettes si chère à Amy Lee.

Après la séance biberon, qui ne fut pas longue vu l'appétit des jumeaux, Amy Lee s'était posée sur le canapé et avait bercé ses fils, chacun calé dans le creux de ses bras, leur chantonnant une chanson, qui les faisaient, comme d'habitude, automatiquement glisser dans le sommeil si précieux des bébés. Kévin ne put s'empêcher d'attraper l'appareil photo afin d'immortaliser cette scène et ainsi l'ajouter aux nombreuses autres déjà prise depuis leur naissance. Yann avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir faire un album souvenir de chacun de leurs fils. Du coup Kévin avait pris la tâche très à cœur et l'appareil n'était jamais loin de lui, pour ne pas rater le moindre moment significatif pouvant figurer en bonne place dans les albums.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Amy Lee était revenue de la maternité. Elle n'avait pas pu voir Jeff car celui-ci était sur une grosse affaire et les planques s'enchainaient. Il lui manquait beaucoup et de ce fait son moral n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe, malgré toute la joie que lui apportaient ses garçons. Même pas un petit message, histoire de donner des nouvelles. Les idées les plus noires traversaient son esprit, au grand damne de Kévin et Yann qui essayaient tant bien que mal de la convaincre qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il se manifesterait dés la fin des opérations. Mais rien ne semblait y faire. Kévin et Yann étant en congé paternité, ils n'avaient pas plus de nouvelles qu'elle et faisaient donc avec les moyens du bord.

Keyann s'étaient rendus à la mairie afin de reconnaître leurs fils, et ainsi leur faire porter leurs noms à tous les deux. Après plus de deux heures d'attente, chose fût faite. Sachant Amy Lee avec les jumeaux, ils savaient qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de déprimer en pensant à Jeff et Yann avait donc décidé de passer au commissariat, voulant dire ça façon de penser à son lieutenant quant à son comportement envers Amy. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu de ce qui l'attendait s'il la faisait souffrir.

Arrivés sur place, ils avaient d'abord été assaillis par leurs collègues qui les félicitaient pour la naissance des jumeaux, qui avait déjà fait le tour du commissariat, leur demandant si tout allait bien… enfin les formules d'usage quoi. Ce à quoi ils avaient mis le haut-là le plus rapidement possible et ainsi atteindre la BAC au plus vite. L'ascenseur s'était ouvert à l'étage demandé et Kévin et Yann s'étaient engouffrés dans le couloir menant au bureau de Jeff mais n'y avait trouvé que ses collègues…

Y : Salut les gars !

H1 : Tiens salut Yann ! Content d'vous revoir les jeunes papas !

H2 : Vous êtes pas censé être en congé maternité ou un truc comme ça ?

K : PARTERNITE ! Le mot c'est Paternité !

Y : C'est le cas, on fait que passer. Vous avez vu Jeff, j'ai deux mots à lui dire…

H1 : ….

H2 : Bah c'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas là…

K : Comment ça, il est pas là ? J'croyais qu'vous étiez débordé avec votre affaire en cours !

Y : Il revient quand ?

H2 : Vous le trouverez pas ici pour le moment… enfin…

H1 : L'affaire à été bouclée y'a deux jours…

Y (ne le laissant pas finir) : Lui, si j'le chope !

H1 (reprenant la parole) : Yann ! c'est pas voulu, il est… Jeff à pris une balle au cours de l'arrestation et… il est dans le coma pour l'instant. Avait-il finis par leur avouer.

H2 : Les médecins ne savent même pas s'il va s'en sortir !

Y : Quoi ?

K : Attendez, il est à l'hosto depuis deux jours et personne n'a pris la peine de prévenir Amy Lee ! C'est quand même sa compagne, elle à le droit d'savoir bordel !

Y : Kévin, calme toi… (essayant de l'apaiser)

H1 : On est désolé mais… enfin… c'est-à-dire que…

Y : Que quoi ? Parle !

H2 : Avant qu'il ne perde connaissance et que l'ambulance ne le transporte d'urgence à l'hôpital, il nous à fait promettre de rien dire à sa copine.

K : Pourquoi ?

H1 : Il voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il préférait qu'elle prenne soin des jumeaux sans se préoccuper de lui, vu qu'elle venait d'accoucher…

Y : C'est pas possible ! Mais c'est un vrai cauchemar cette journée !

K : Comment on va dire ça à Amy ? Elle va péter un fusible !

H1 : Vous comptez lui dire quand même ?

K : Evidemment !

Y : On peut pas lui cacher ça. Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est la pire des choses à faire… S'il s'en sort et qu'elle apprend, après coup, qu'on était au courant et qu'on lui à rien dis, on est mal !

K : Et s'il s'en sort pas et qu'elle sait par la suite qu'on savait et qu'on à garder ça pour nous, elle nous en voudra à vie !

Après avoir fait un saut à l'hôpital et pris des nouvelles de Jeff, dont l'état n'avait pas changé en deux jours, c'est la mort dans l'âme et ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Amy, qu'ils étaient rentrés au loft retrouver le reste de la famille. Les jumeaux étaient profondément endormis à l'étage et Amy Lee, aux fourneaux, leur préparait le diner…

A : Ah bah quand même ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

K (se voulant le plus naturel possible) : Désolé oui… y'avais du monde à la mairie…

A : Alors ça y est, mes bébés on enfin un nom de famille ? Dit-elle joyeusement.

Y : Oui, ils sont officiellement des Laporte-Berthier !

A : J'suis contente qu'ils portent vos deux noms. C'était important pour moi. Une façon supplémentaire de montrer que vous êtes leurs papas autant l'un que l'autre.

K : Nous aussi, on est content que ce soit officiel. Dit-il, sans plus de conviction.

A : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas ? Vous faites une drôle de tête depuis votre retour. J'pensais que vous seriez plus heureux que ça…

Y : On l'est ! Sois-en sûr. Mais…

K : Yann, tu crois que c'est le bon moment ? Dit-il inquiet de la future réaction de son amie.

A : Le bon moment pour quoi ?

Y (regardant Kévin) : Y'aura jamais de bon moment…

A : Le bon moment pour quoi ! Répéta-t-elle, interloquée

K : On à pas mis tous ce temps pour la maire uniquement…

A : …

K : On est passé au commissariat après…

A : Pour quoi faire ? Vous êtes en congés !

Y : J'voulais voir Jeff pour lui dire deux mots. Finit-il par lâcher

A : Ah… Et ? Il veut plus m'voir c'est ça ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'à pas donné signe de vie depuis la maternité ? Répondit-elle comme si elle s'en doutait, alors qu'elle voyait Kévin, les yeux humides.

K : Non… c'est pas ça…

Y : Ecoute Amy, Il était bien en planque mais… (semblant hésiter)

K : Yann, vaut mieux tous lui dire maintenant.

A : Vous savez quoi au juste ?

Y : L'arrestation à été musclée et… tu devrais peut être t'assoir non ?

A : J'ai pas envie d'm'assoir ! Mais vas-y j't'écoute ! Dit-elle en continuant à s'afférer en cuisine.

Y : Eh bien… l'arrestation ne s'est pas passée comme prévue… Jeff à été touché… par balle… Continua-t-il, tête baissé tous les deux.

Puis un grand bruit leur avait fait lever la tête. Amy venait de laisser échapper le plat de ses mains et semblait pouvoir flancher à tous moment. Kévin s'était donc précipité vers elle pour la faire assoir…

A (déboussolée) : Il… Il… est mort, c'est ça qu'vous essayez d'me dire ? Dit-elle, les larmes noyant ses yeux.

K (la soutenant toujours) : Non ! Non, il est pas mort…

Y : Il est à l'hôpital… dans l'coma, depuis deux jours.

A : Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça doit lui arriver à lui ! à nous ! Dit-elle ne sachant plus si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou angoissée.

K : On est aussi passé le voir avant de renter…

Y : Kévin !

K : Quoi ? On a dit « toute la vérité »…

A (ne réagissant pas à ce dernier échange) : Il est dans l'coma depuis deux jours ! Et on m'a rien dis ! Pourquoi ? Tous l'monde sais ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre là-bas ! Dit-elle en colère.

K : C'est pas leur faute, ils n'ont fait que ce qu'on leur à demandés.

A : …

Y : Jeff à… demandé aux collègues de lui promettre de ne pas te prévenir…

A : Hein !

K : Apparemment, il voulait que tu profite du bonheur d'avoir eu Nathan et Lucas, sans te soucier d'autre chose.

A : Mais… enfin… il est dingue ! On est ensemble, on forme un couple ! Il croyait quoi ? Qu'une fois sortis, il ferait passer son absence et sa blessure comme un rien !

Y : Justement… c'est pas tous… Son état n'a pas évolué depuis deux jours et les médecins ne savent toujours pas s'il va s'en sortir

K : Quelle subtilité Capitaine !

A ces derniers mots, Amy Lee avait eu l'impression de suffoquer. Déjà Kévin et Yann l'avait invité à aller le voir dés le lendemain…

K : Yann t'accompagneras à l'hôpital dés demain, ok ?

A : Et toi, tu viens pas ?

K : J'm'occuperais de Nathan et Lucas pendant votre absence.

Kévin savait que Yann serait plus à même que lui de gérer la situation et saurais soutenir Amy Lee dans cette épreuve. Lui ne s'en sentait pas capable, peur de flancher, de ne pas tenir le coup face à son chagrin et ça il ne le voulait pas…

A : J'monte voir les p'tits…

Y : Ils vont bien t'inquiète pas

A : Je sais mais j'ai envie de les sentir près d'moi, là, maintenant… j'en ai besoin. Dit-elle d'une voix emplis de tristesse.

K : Vas les rejoindre… on t'apporte ton diner dans la chambre.

A : Merci, je sais pas c'que j'ferais sans vous… J'vous aime…

Ils s'étaient tout les trois enlacés et Amy étaient partis retrouver ses fils dont, à cet instant, la présence se faisait indispensable et vitale.

Dés le lendemain, Yann avait, comme convenus, accompagné Amy Lee à l'hôpital, non sans avoir embrassé leurs bébés avant de les laisser au soin de leur jeune papa basque.

Yann avait poussé la porte de la chambre, laissant ensuite passer Amy Lee. La vision de Jeff étendus dans ce lit, entre la vie et la mort, fit défaillir Amy Lee, qui avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et ses jambes la lâcher. Yann eu juste le temps de l'attraper sous les aisselles pour la maintenir debout avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, le visage baigné de larmes…

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Dix jours… dix longues journées que Jeff était dans le coma, sans amélioration probante. Dix longues nuits qu'Amy Lee dormait peu, le plus souvent réveillée par des crises de larmes soudaines quand elle revoyait l'image de Jeff dans ce lit d'hôpital, ou tous simplement par des cauchemars. Elle passait ses journées à son chevet, lui parlait, espérant le stimuler à un proche réveil.

Kévin et Yann la soutenais beaucoup, en s'occupant des jumeaux la journée, et elle prenant le relai la nuit. De toute façon, pour ce qu'elle dormait…

Un soir, avant son départ de l'hôpital, Amy Lee avait assisté à l'intervention des médecins, qui s'afféraient autour de Jeff, suite à un arrêt cardiaque brutal. C'est sous les yeux apeurés de la jeune femme, qu'ils avaient finalement réussis à faire repartir son cœur après de longues minutes de massage cardiaque et de palettes. La peur de le perdre ayant pris le dessus, Amy Lee n'avait pas voulus quitter le chevet de Jeff de la nuit, prévenant Kévin en lui expliquant la raison.

Après plus de vingt-quatre heures sans avoir quitté l'hôpital, Amy Lee avait téléphoné aux garçons pour avoir des nouvelles de ses fils. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Kévin sentant la tristesse de son amie, avait décidé de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Dans l'après-midi, c'est donc accompagnés de Nathan et Lucas que Kévin et Yann avaient débarqués dans la chambre de Jeff. Yann était entré le premier…

Y : Salut toi !

A : Yann ! Salut ! (se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Y : J'suis venus voir comment t'allait. Et à ce propos, j'suis pas venu seul, j'en connais trois autre qui se pose la même question que moi…

A : Ah bon !

Yann avait ouvert la porte de la chambre qui avait laissé apparaître Kévin, Nathan et Lucas dans ses bras, sous l'œil éberlué et ému d'Amy qui sentait son cœur se remplir d'amour à la simple vue de ses bébés…

A : Oh mon dieu… mes amours…. Dit-elle s'approchant de Kévin, l'embrassant et prenant immédiatement Nathan dans ses bras, suivis de Lucas.

K : J'me suis dis que ça te ferais du bien de les avoirs un peu avec toi.

A (une larme de joie coulant sur sa joue) : Vous m'manquez tellement mes bébés ! Merci d'me les avoir amenés. Dit-elle tout en les serrant tu contre elle.

Y : Tu leur manque aussi …

K : Ils parlent souvent d'toi ! Plaisanta Kévin, voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui à première vue était un fiasco total.

Y : Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Demanda-t-il, voyant Amy Lee littéralement fondre en larmes.

A : …

Y (inquiet) : Dis-nous, qu'est ce qui va pas ? C'est Jeff ?

A : J'suis une mauvaise mère ! Dit-elle en embrassant ses fils, alors que ses larmes redoublaient.

K : Qu'est ce que tu raconte !

A : J'suis même pas fichue d'm'occuper d'mes enfants. J'suis pas présente pour eux, j'les abandonne !

Y : Dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'es une super maman ! On sait qu'tu les aimes et Nathan et Lucas le savent aussi !

K : C'est juste une mauvaise période pour toi.

Yann avait proposé d'emmener les jumeaux faire un tour. Il les avait donc déposés dans la poussette et était sortis de la chambre, laissant ainsi Kévin et Amy Lee se retrouver un peu seuls, tous les deux…

K : Allez ma puce, faut pas t'laisser abattre, ok ! Et puis on comprend très bien que tu veuille être près de ton mec dans une telle situation. Dit-il, s'étant rapproché d'elle.

A : C'est si difficile à gérer tous ça. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être auprès de Nathan et Lucas mais j'peux pas laisser Jeff tous seul.

K : Je sais qu'tu t'inquiète pour lui.

A : J'ai peur de l'perdre… j'suis amoureuse de ce mec ! Finit-elle par avouer dans les bras de Kévin.

K (lui caressant les cheveux) : Ca va s'arranger, tout ira bien. J'suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir !

A : J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi. Ca fait presque quinze jours qu'il est comme ça !

K : Sachant sa chérie près de lui et qui l'attend, j'suis persuadé qu'il se bat pour te retrouver ! Le connaissant, une fille comme toi, il est pas prêt d'la laisser filer ! Ajouta-t-il, accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil qui fit apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage d'Amy Lee.

Kévin avait réussis, sans trop de difficultés, à convaincre Amy Lee de quitter un moment le chevet de Jeff pour rejoindre Yann dans le jardin couvert de l'hôpital, trop contente d'être à nouveau prêt de ses bébés.

Après s'être baladés un peu, ils s'étaient posés à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. L'heure du biberon était arrivé et c'est avec la plus grande joie qu'Amy avait donné le sien à Nathan, toujours le premier à quémander. Et à croire qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès et sentis le besoin de leur maman, Lucas n'avait commencé à réclamer que peu de temps avant que son frère n'est finis. Elle avait donc pu avoir la chance de donner également son biberon à Lucas.

Ces simples gestes avaient, ne serait-ce que pour un moment, redonné le sourire à Amy Lee. Ce sourire, SON sourire, qui avait tant manqué à Kévin et Yann ses derniers temps. Elle en avait profité un maximum pour câliner et inonder de baiser ses petits trésors.

Ce n'est qu'après plus d'une heure passé tous les cinq réunis, ayant réussis à rebooster Amy Lee grâce à leur visite, que Kévin et Yann étaient repartis avec les jumeaux, sous l'œil d'Amy encore émue et touchée par leur attention. Elle avait ensuite rejoint de nouveau Jeff, remplis d'un nouvel espoir qu'il se réveil un jour.

Le lendemain, ayant eu vent de la situation quelques jours plus tôt par Amy Lee, ses deux acolytes et amies avec qui elle formait « le trio infernal », avait avancé leur date de séjour et étaient arrivé plus tôt que prévus pour voir les jumeaux mais surtout pour soutenir leur amie. Elles étaient directement venus à l'hôpital, sachant qu'Amy Lee y passait ses journées, avait demandé le numéro de la chambre de Jeff à l'accueil et s'y étaient dirigés.

Quand elles furent entrés, Amy Lee avait levé la tête et les larmes aux yeux de les voir ici, s'était levée d'un bond pour atterrir dans leurs bras. Trop heureuse de retrouver Cess et Andy après tous ce temps et dans de telles circonstances…

A (s'écartant enfin) : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ?

Cess : Sympa l'accueil ! Si tu veux on repart ? Dit-elle faussement vexée.

A : Mais vous deviez pas venir avant la fin du mois !

Andy : Bah, quand tu nous à prévenus pour ton copain, on s'est dis que ça serais bien d'être là pour toi, alors on s'est arrangées pour venir plus tôt.

A (touchée par ce geste) : Vous auriez pas dû vous embêtez…

C : Toujours là les unes pour les autres, le trio infernal… et puis j'pouvais pas laisser ma moitié de neurones souffrir toute seule de son côté quand même !

Après avoir embrassé Jeff, elles étaient toutes les trois descendus à la cafétéria et Amy Lee leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé pour que Jeff se retrouve ici. Se confier à ses amies lui avait fait un bien fou, comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules, heureuse de voir de nouvelles têtes qui ne lui rappelait pas constamment la situation…

C : Tu tiens l'coup sinon ?

A : J'm'accroche… mais j'suis contente que vous soyez venues.

An : En plus, on n'aura pas à attendre deux semaines de plus pour voir Nathan et Lucas ! Comment ils vont ?

A : Super bien, ce sont de vrais amours. Tenez, regardez par vous-même. Dit-elle en leurs tendant les quelques photos qui ne la quittaient jamais.

An : Ils sont trop chou…

C : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons. J'ai hâte de les voir en chair et en os.

A : D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ça… j'comptais vous en parler dans deux semaines mais vous êtes là donc…

C : …

An : …

A : J'voulais vous parler d'un truc…. Genre important !

An : C'est quoi ?

C : Nous dis pas que t'es de nouveau enceinte, parce qu'on à pas encore vu les premiers ! Dit-elle, taquine

A (riant franchement) : Non ! C'est bon, j'viens d'accoucher de jumeaux alors j'vais laisser mon vagin tranquille pendant un moment et m'arrêter là pour l'instant !

An (avec son impatience légendaire) : Bon alors, c'est quoi cette chose super importante ?

A : Avec Kévin et Yann, on sait mis d'accord et une partie de ce choix me revient…

An : Bon bah dis-nous ! Accouche !

C : Euh… ça c'est déjà fait mon p'tit lapin ! Dit-elle, moqueuse.

A : Voilà… je serais super contente… enfin j'aimerais beaucoup que Cess soit la marraine de Nathan et que toi Andy, tu sois celle de Lucas…

C : J'l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Dit-elle surprise et émue.

An (dans le même état que Cess) : Attend, t'es sûre de ton choix là ?

A : Certaines ! Sans vous j'en serais pas là… si on n'avait pas fait cette rencontre à Marseille, j'aurais jamais connu Kévin et Yann… et j'voulais vous remercier à ma façon en vous faisant partager la vie de mes fils.

C : T'as nullement besoin de nous remercier mais c'est une très jolie demande que j'accepte avec joie.

An : Evidemment que j'suis d'accord !

C : J'te préviens, on va les pourrir tes gamins ! J'suis une vraie tata poule !

A : J'en doute pas une minute et ça confirme mon choix. Je sais que mes garçons auront de la chance d'avoir des marraines comme vous.

An : Et les parrains, c'est les papas qui choisissent ?

A : Oui, comme ça, on fait moitié-moitié.

An : C'est qui ?

A : Le parrain de Lucas c'est un collègue et ami de Kévin, Alex et pour Nathan, ça devait être… Jeff, mais Yann n'a pas eu le temps d'lui demander… Ajouta-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

C : J'suis sûr qu'il en aura l'occasion !

Du fait que les filles n'étaient pas censées arriver que dans deux semaines et qu'Amy Lee devait, à ce moment là, être déjà rentrée chez elle, le plan d'hébergement devait être réorganisé. Impossible de tous loger chez Keyann, par manque de place et surtout difficilement gérable avec les jumeaux. Elle s'était donc permis de prendre les clés de l'appartement de Jeff, qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle savait dotée d'une chambre d'amis. Celui-ci serait sûrement d'accord avec cette décision.

Une fois leurs affaires récupérées dans la chambre de Jeff et un baiser d'Amy à celui-ci, elles étaient parties en direction de son appartement. Cess et Andy suivant la voiture d'Amy qui était la seule à connaître le chemin.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Amy Lee les avaient conduis dans la chambre qu'elles occuperaient les prochains jours. Amy Lee s'était ensuite excusé et avait demandés aux filles si ça ne les dérangeaient pas de rester seules à l'appart', voulant retourner auprès de Jeff, ne serait-ce que jusqu'à la fin des visites. Ce qu'Andy et Cess avaient parfaitement comprit, lui demandant de ne pas se soucier d'elles… elles se débrouilleraient et toutes trois se reverraient le soir même.

Amy Lee avait rejoint l'hôpital après une bonne douche. Contente également d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'oublier certaines affaires chez Jeff, ce qui lui avait permis de se changer, même si celles-ci dataient de sa grossesse.

De retour au chevet de son homme, elle s'était allongée près de lui, afin de profiter de sa présence pour les quelques heures qu'il restait, sachant qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit avec lui. Elle avait promis aux filles qu'elles passeraient la soirée ensemble, histoire de se changer les idées.

Après une petite sieste imprévue sur l'épaule de Jeff, Amy Lee avait ouvert les yeux, mais était resté là, sans bouger, son bras et sa tête reposant sur son torse endormis. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait redressé la tête afin de voir le visage paisible de son compagnon, puis avait glissé une main dans la sienne, lui caressant la joue de l'autre…

A : Je t'aime….

A suivre…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

« A : Je t'aime… »

A ces mots, Amy Lee sentit instantanément une pression s'exercée sur sa main. Elle avait baissé les yeux pour s'apercevoir que cette pression émanait de la main de Jeff. Elle s'était immédiatement redressée et descendue du lit, sans pour autant lâcher cette main porteuse de tellement d'espoir.

Amy avait rapidement appuyé sur le bouton d'appel afin que quelqu'un vienne au plus vite, pendant qu'elle caressait son crâne, son visage, tout en lui parlant, l'incitant à se réveiller, à ouvrir ses jolis yeux azur…

A : Ouvres les yeux mon cœur, je sais qu'tu peux l'faire… je sais qu'tu m'entends, j'en suis sûre… bat-toi, reviens-moi !

Deux infirmières étaient arrivées et écoutaient l'annonce d'Amy Lee sur le dernier évènement. Elles commençaient à s'afférer autour de lui, demandant à Amy Lee de s'écarter. Chose qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte lâcher sa main.

Jeff essayait difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux, les faisant d'abord papillonner avant de les refermer pour mieux les rouvrir, sous le regard embué de larmes de joie d'Amy, qu'il ne lâchait plus. Les infirmières voyant son état stable et son réveil total, avait entrepris de le délivrer de son intubation. Une fois libéré, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de celle qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir, il avait enfin réussis à prononcer quelques mots…

J : Je t'aime aussi …

Amy Lee pris possession de ses lèvres qui lui avait tant manquées, ses « je t'aime » à répétition venant mourir entre leurs lèvres qui s'entrechoquaient et se mêlaient les unes aux autres, traduisant leur bonheur et leur soulagement de se retrouver enfin. Puis elle s'était laissée retombée sur son torse, tout en l'enlaçant de ses bras, heureuse de se dire qu'il l'avait entendu. Même dans le coma, il les avait entendus, son « je t'aime », ses mots, tous ces mots prononcés ces quinze derniers jours…

A : J'ai eu tellement peur… peur de t'perdre, sans te l'avoir dis…

J : Quoi ? Que tu m'aimes ?

A : Oui. Je sais que j'aurais dû te l'dire plus tôt mais…

J : Mais… t'avais peur de souffrir encore une fois. Je le savais et j't'en veux pas, c'est une réaction naturelle.

A : J'aurais pas supporté si… enfin tu vois, si j'avais pas eu le temps d'te dire c'que j'ressens pour toi.

J : T'aurais réussis grâce à Nathan et Lucas… mais je vais bien maintenant donc t'as plus à t'en faire pour ça. Dit-il en l enlaçant un peu plus fort.

A (Se collant toujours à lui) : D'ailleurs, si tu m'refais ce coup là, j'te jure que j'te sors du coma moi-même pour te tuer de mes propres mains !

J : Attend ! J'y suis pour rien !

A : J'parle pas de t'prendre une balle ! Son ton traduisant « ne m'prend pas pour une quiche ! »

J (comprenant d'un coup le sous-entendus) : Oh !... oui, j'suis désolé…

A : Bah tu peux ! J'ai faillis tomber raide en apprenant la nouvelle deux jours après… Et pourquoi t'as pas donné de nouvelles avant ça ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude moi !

J : J'pensais bien faire en vous laissant vous retrouver en famille… avec les petits… juste tous les cinq… de prendre vos nouvelles marques tranquillement.

A (choquée) : Mais tu fais aussi partie de cette famille ! (puis se radoucissant) T'en est un membre à part entière, et ça, depuis qu't'es entré dans ma vie, que t'as pris mon cœur et que tu… (Elle se stoppa avant de faire une gaffe)

J : Quoi ?

A : Non rien, laisse tomber, c'et pas à moi de t'en parler… tu verras ça avec Yann quand tu l'verras.

J : J'suis vraiment désolé, j'voulais pas te faire de peine, c'était pas mon intention.

A : Je l'sais maintenant…

Jeff était plus qu'intrigué par le sous-entendus d'Amy Lee mais avait compris qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Alors il profita juste de l'instant, heureux de pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, alors qu'il en avait perdu tout espoir lorsqu'il s'était senti partir quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient restés comme ça encore un moment, se nourrissant de l'odeur de l'autre dans l'attente de l'inévitable séparation qu'apporterait la nuit.

Amy Lee l'avait prévenus de sa démarche d'installer Cess et Andy chez lui pour les quelques jours à venir, ce qui ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Se disant que, peut-être, une fois ses amies parties, elle, resterait pour une durée… indéterminée. Mais ils auraient bien le temps d'aborder le sujet plus tard. La fin des visites étaient finalement arrivée bien vite, trop vite et après de tendres baisers, un « je t'aime » mutuel et une promesse de se retrouver dés le lendemain, Amy Lee avait quittée l'hôpital pour rejoindre Cess et Andy et ainsi passer une bonne soirée, qu'elle voyait à présent sous les meilleurs hospices, impatiente de révéler à tous la bonne nouvelle.

Andy et Cess avait entendues la clé tourner dans la serrure et c'est une Amy Lee affublée d'une mine réjouie qu'elles avaient vu arriver et se ruer sur le téléphone…

A : Allô ? Kévin ?

K : Amy ? Ca va

A : Oui, oui ça va ! J'ai pas réveillée les p'tits ? ils vont bien ?

K : Oui, pas de soucis… Yann est juste en train de devenir complètement gaga mais sinon tous va bien. Et toi ? T'as une drôle de voix…

A : J'ai une grande nouvelle… Jeff est sorti du coma ! Dit-elle sentant de nouveau des larmes de joie lui venir.

K : Amy c'est … c'est génial, j'suis heureux pour toi, enfin pour vous ! c'est une super nouvelle ! Il va bien ?

A : Oui, enfin un peu faible bien sûr mais de mieux en mieux. Le médecin le verra demain matin et on saura quand il pourra sortir. J'y retourne en début d'après-midi, j'passerais à la maison avant, mes bébés me manques trop !

K : Tu nous manque aussi… ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix aussi joyeuse… On s'voit demain alors !

A : Ok, je serais là en fin de matinée avec les filles, j't'expliquerais. Annonce la nouvelle à Yann et surtout fait un énorme bisou à mes fils en leur disant bien que leur maman les aimes plus que tout….

K : Ca sera fait, compte sur moi ! J't'embrasse, à demain.

Une fois raccroché, Andy et Cess étaient venues prendre tour à tour Amy Lee dans leurs bras, heureuse que Jeff s'en soit enfin sortis et qu'elle puisse pleinement vivre sa nouvelle vie de jeune maman amoureuse et à qui la vie avait enfin décidé de sourire.

Elles avaient profités de l'absence d'Amy Lee pour aller faire quelques courses pour leur soirée trio infernal. Tout y était pour passer une bonne soirée, la bouffe autrement dit, gâteaux apéros et pizzas mais aussi boissons à volonté, alcoolisée la boisson, évidemment. Elles avaient tous préparé pour faire passer un moment de délire à Amy Lee et lui faire oublier les derniers évènements, le temps d'une soirée. Amy Lee savait qu'avec ces deux là, il ne pourrait en être autrement…

A : Eh bah, je vois qu'on va pas s'ennuyer ce soir !

An : On a tous prévus ! Mêmes les DVD de QAF !

C : Sans oublier la Despe Red, la Smirnoff, la Vodka, le citron, le sel…

A : Ok, on va finir comme à Marseille quoi !

C : C'est un peu l'idée… QAF en plus !

A : Ca fait neuf mois que je rêve d'une bonne petite soirée délire bien arrosée entre copines !

Elles s'étaient finalement posées sur le canapé, bien installées devant la télé, le tout à disposition. Ne restait plus qu'à envoyer le premier DVD et la soirée pourrait commencer. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs éternisée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, selon le point de vue, et les bouteilles n'avaient eu de cesse de se vider les unes après les autres, rendant les trois jeunes femmes de plus en plus joyeuses et euphoriques. Quant aux DVD, les premiers étaient bien passés mais, l'alcool aidant, les suivants avaient subis pas mal d'avance rapide afin d'atteindre les scènes les plus croustillantes. L'intégralité des saisons visionnées, plus au moins, les cadavres de bouteilles jonchant la table du salon, les filles, bien imbibées, avaient finalement décidées d'aller dormir voyant le jour se lever. Sûr que le réveil serait difficile dans à peine quelques heures, étant attendus chez Kévin et Yann en fin de matinée.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil sonna le glas et c'est difficilement et avec un mal de crâne à réveiller un mort que les filles s'étaient levées pour se glisser dans une douche réparatrice de la nuit qui avait précédée, suivis d'un café pour les unes et d'un thé pour l'autre, le tout agrémenté d'une bonne aspirine pour chacune. Après un rapide ménage pour enlever le plus gros des traces qu'avaient laissés la soirée, elles étaient enfin prêtes. Amy Lee avait regardé l'heure, déjà 11h30, elles n'étaient pas en avance mais ne seraient pas trop en retard si elles pressaient un peu le pas. Surtout qu'elle était pressée de retrouver Nathan et Lucas.

Une fois arrivées au loft, Amy Lee avait refait les présentations, bien que chacun se souviennent de leur dernière rencontre, Andy et Cess en particulier, les garçons leur ayant fait forte impression, surtout le beau brun. Puis elle s'était directement dirigé vers la chambre qui était la sienne et celle des jumeaux et avait pris Nathan et Lucas dans ses bras, les cajolant chaleureusement, heureuse de ressentir à nouveau le contact avec ses fils, qui lui rendaient de magnifiques sourires, reconnaissant leur maman. Et après quelques minutes à profiter seule de ses bébés, elle était redescendue pour enfin les présenter à ses amies…

A : Et voilà ! Nos deux merveilles !

An : Ils sont adorables !

C : C'est dingue ce qu'ils ressemblent à leurs pères !

A : Sympa pour moi ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Dit-elle faussement vexée.

K : Moi j'trouve qu'ils ressemblent beaucoup à Amy aussi.

Y : On retrouve souvent certaines expressions de ton visage.

A : Ouai enfin de toute façon, Cess n'as pas tord, c'est vos portrait crachés. D'ailleurs il est dis que les bébés ressemblent beaucoup à leurs pères pendant la première année… une sorte d'évènement naturel qui permettrait aux pères de s'identifier comme figure paternelle et créer un lien direct avec leurs enfants.

K : Eh bah, t'en sais des choses !

A : Qui a dis que j'étais stupide !

C : bon alors… c'est lequel le mien ? Dit-elle impatiente

A (lui tendant Nathan) : Nathan, là c'est ta marraine Cess, et Lucas, voici Andy, ta marraine à toi. Ajouta-t-elle en donnant son fils à son amie.

Les deux marraines étaient aux anges et avaient même eux la chance de leur donner leurs biberons, surprise de les voir avec un si grand appétit pour leur âge. Le repas du midi c'était bien passé et tous avaient passé un agréable moment, se remémorant certains souvenir de leur première rencontre. Amy Lee avait prévenus Kévin et Yann qu'elle prenait les jumeaux avec elle pour l'après-midi et qu'ils n'auraient qu'à les récupérer lors de leur visite à Jeff, en fin de journée. Ce qui leur laisseraient quelques heures rien qu'à eux. Amy Lee avait bien calculé son coup et savait pertinemment que Kévin et Yann ne passerait pas les prochaines heures à jouer au poker, du moins, pas à la version « tout public », ce qui lui fut confirmé en interceptant le regard des plus coquin qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Jeff eu l'immense joie de retrouver Amy Lee en compagnie des jumeaux qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis leur naissance inattendue dans cette maison et sa visite éclair à la maternité qui avait suivie. Il avait aussi eu droit à la présentation officielle en tant que petit ami, auprès de Cess et Andy qui, malgré la situation, l'avait trouvé très sympa et plutôt pas mal.

Le médecin l'ayant autorisé à quitter son lit mais uniquement en se déplaçant en fauteuil roulant, tous le monde avait immigré à la cafétéria et Jeff avait de lui-même demandé à prendre l'un des petits avec lui. Amy Lee lui avait donc déposé Nathan sur les genoux pour son plus grand plaisir. Heureuse de voir qu'il prenait part à leur existence et essayait même de s'impliquer et de créer une connexion. Etant, probablement, son futur parrain, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore, autant qu'il s'y mette dés à présent.

Pendant ce temps, au loft, les filles avaient à peine passées la porte avec les jumeaux que Kévin s'était retrouver plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée. Yann parsemait déjà son cou de baisers langoureux, prenant possession de ses lèvres par moment. Il passait ses mains tièdes son le pull de Kévin qui avait enfouis ses mains dans la tignasse brune de son mari, sentant son désir de lui aller crescendo. Yann n'avait pas totalement enlevé le pull de Kévin, qui avait encore les bras en l'air, qu'il parsemait maintenant son torse de petites succions, léchant avidement ses tétons, lui soutirant les premiers gémissements. Il retira de lui-même son polo en quelques secondes avant qu'il ne valse lui aussi à travers le couloir. Puis tous deux s'étaient attaqués à leurs boucles de ceintures respectives, suivis des boutons de jeans, les faisant glisser légèrement pour les laisser tomber rapidement jusqu'à leurs chevilles, s'en débarrassant par de petites secousses de pied. Leurs caresses commençaient à se faire plus intense, plus recherchées, plus précises aussi et la dernière barrière à leur nudité avait finis par rejoindre le reste des affaires. Leurs bouches s'étaient entrechoquées, pour mêler leurs langues désireuses l'une de l'autre, quand Yann avait sauvagement agrippé le fessier de Kévin afin de le sentir au plus près de lui et faire en sorte que leurs sexes déjà fièrement dressés se caressent mutuellement.

Leurs plaintes traduisaient leur envie de ne faire plus qu'un comme jamais. Se sentant soulevé, Kévin avait attrapé la nuque de Yann, avant que celui-ci ne le fasse atterrir sur le petit meuble de l'entrée sans ménagement. Toujours sous les caresses de son homme, Kévin avait de nouveau ses mains sur la tête de Yann, y apposant une légère pression de descente, afin que celle-ci prenne le chemin de son entrejambe. Yann n'avait posé aucune résistance et avait ouvert la bouche à la vue de cette gourmandise qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de ses lèvres. Il pris totalement la queue de Kévin en bouche et commençait sa torture, allant et venant de haut en bas et de bas en haut, lui prodiguant une pipe des plus excitantes. Kévin ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier son plaisir jusqu'à la jouissance dans laquelle Yann venait de l'emmener, inondant son palet de sa semence douce-amère.

Puis tout en se léchant les lèvres de cette onctuosité, Yann s'était relevé, attrapant les jambes de Kévin, les attirant un peu plus à lui d'un coup sec, le dos de Kévin venant percuter le mur, s'emparant de nouveau des lèvres et de la langue si chaude de son beau brun. Les jambes de son jeune amant relevées sur ses épaules, Yann le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, sans plus de préambule, Kévin se raccrochant aux bordures du meuble, sous l'effet de choc du coup porté, au bord de l'extase. Yann avait commencé ses longs vas et vient, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, qui ne les excitaient que d'avantage, criant, hurlant leurs prénoms entre deux « humm… », « ouiii ! », « hann ! ».

La cadence s'était finalement intensifiée, devenant des plus frénétiques, Kévin s'agrippant encore plus fort au meuble d'une main, venant attraper la nuque de Yann de l'autre pour un énième balai sensuel de leurs langues, faisant mourir leurs soupirs de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre. Haletant et en sueur, par l'effort fournis depuis des dizaines de minutes, ils avaient l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, jamais rassasié du corps de l'autre. Alors dans un ultime effort et de multiples coups de reins appuyés de Yann, qui percutait à chaque fois la prostate de Kévin, aux portes du paradis, ils avaient enfin atteint l'orgasme le plus jouissif jamais atteint, Kévin transpirant l'extase dans un cri rauque, Yann se déversant en lui sans pudeur, se murmurant leur amour afin de sceller ce moment de pur bonheur où leurs deux corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection.

Yann était toujours encré en Kévin qui lui maintenait les fesses de ses mains afin qu'il ne se retire pas, voulant le sentir encore en lui le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et revenir au monde réel…

Y : Waouh… c'était….. énorme !

K : A croire que le fait d'être papa tu rends encore plus performant !

Y : Tous simplement parce qu'être toi aussi papa te rends encore plus existant et encore plus bandant mon ange…

K : Je t'aime Yann…

Y : Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que jamais…

A suivre….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Après leur petite séance des plus sportives dans le couloir de l'entrée, Kévin et Yann étaient monté à l'étage afin de prendre une bonne douche, mais leur désir n'ayant visiblement pas été totalement comblé, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils avaient finalement remis ça dans la cabine de douche. Kévin se sentant un peu lésé de n'avoir pas eu sa friandise préférée après que Yann l'est de nouveau fait sien contre la paroi de carrelage il s'était retourné et agenouillé devant son homme et sa queue si parfaitement appétissante. Il commençait à lui prodiguer une vigoureuse caresse de la main, histoire de la stimuler un peu puis la voyant de nouveau se dresser rapidement devant lui, l'avait pris du bout des lèvres, voulant déguster cette douceur au maximum. Il avait tout d'abord suçoté son gland ainsi que ses deux abricots avant de la prendre complètement en bouche et ainsi commencer ses vas et vient d'expert, soutirant des gémissements d'extase à Yann qui se cramponnait aux parois de la cabine sous l'effet du plaisir. Sa jouissance avait rapidement atteint le sommet et Yann avait éjaculé dans la bouche de son mari, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kévin qui avala le tout sans rechigner, avec même une certaine satisfaction.

Leur désir pleinement assouvis et leur douche finalement prise, ils étaient enfin habillés et préparés à aller récupérer leurs fils et ainsi rendre visite à leur collègue et ami.

C'est la mine réjouie et remplit de satisfaction qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital et avaient pénétrés dans la chambre de Jeff…

J : Tiens salut !

Y : Salut Jeff !

K : Salut toi ! Alors comment tu t'sens ?

J : Moi, de mieux en mieux, et je vois que j'suis pas le seul ! Y'en a qu'on pas dû s'ennuyer sans leurs progénitures ! Rigola-t-il, alors que Kévin commençait déjà à s'empourprer.

A : Jeff ! Laisse-les tranquille ! Tu sais bien que Kévin est mal à l'aise après.

Y (désabusé) : Il le fait exprès ! C'est sa petite vengeance perso…

An : Euh… vengeance ?

C : Oui, ça pique notre curiosité tout ça ! Quelle vengeance ?

K : Vengeance du bateau qu'on leur à monté Yann et moi pour les mettre ensemble ! Dit-il penaud, sachant le pique mérité.

Tous en prenant leurs fils dans leurs bras après des heures, bien que très agréables, de séparations, Kévin et Yann avait raconté à Andy et Cess le plan machiavélique qu'ils avaient mis en place pour Amy Lee et Jeff. Ce qui fit de rire tous le monde y compris les deux intéressés, sachant qu'ils devaient beaucoup à cette soirée, sans laquelle ils n'en seraient peut-être pas là…

J : Plus sérieusement les gars, vos fils sont de vrais merveilles. Bon, un peu grâce à ma chérie quand même ! Ils sont vraiment adorables. Vous les avez bien réussis tous les trois, vous pouvez être fier de vous !

K : On l'est ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux nos bébés.

J : D'ailleurs, Nathan et moi, on est devenus très potes tous les deux cette après-midi ! Pas vrai p'tit gars ? Dit-il avec un clin d'œil, attrapant la petite main de Nathan perché dans les bras de son papa Yann.

Y : En parlant de ça… ça tombe bien que t'en parle et j'suis ravi de voir que vous vous entendez si bien parce que… j'aimerais, enfin… ON aimerait… que tu sois le parrain de Nathan… si t'es d'accord ?

J (se tournant vers Amy Lee) : Alors c'était ça hein ?

A (souriant) : J'te l'ai dis, c'était pas à moi de t'en parler…

J (se retournant cette fois vers Yann, ému) : Bien sûr que j'accepte d'être son parrain ! Comment j'pourrais refuser une telle demande face à cette bouille d'ange ! Ajouta-t-il en tenant les bras vers le petit.

Y (donnant son fils à Jeff) : C'est génial ! C'est super que t'es accepter, il à de la chance de t'avoir.

J (tenant Nathan face à lui sur ses genoux) : Et voilà ! Tu va devoir me supporter en tant que parrain mon p'tit bonhomme ! (puis, lui murmurant, un regard vers Amy) Et si tous se passe comme prévus… comme beau papa aussi. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, sous le regard attendris de sa maman.

La fin de la semaine fut vite arrivée et Jeff avait été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Il ne pourrait cependant pas reprendre son service à la BAC avant un mois. Amy Lee était venue le chercher en compagnie des jumeaux et c'est tous les quatre qu'ils avaient repris le chemin de l'appartement de Jeff. La voiture garée en bas de l'immeuble, Jeff tenant Nathan dans ses bras et Amy Lee ayant pris Lucas, ils étaient montés à l'appartement et avaient ouvert la porte sous les « bienvenue » de Keyann et des filles qui les attendaient pour le retour du héro, Kévin n'oubliant pas de photographier leur arrivée afin d'immortaliser le moment.

Tous avaient passé un moment exquis, Jeff content de cette surprise mais également d'être enfin de retour chez lui après toutes ces semaines à l'hôpital. Les jumeaux n'avaient eu de cesse de gazouiller en la présence de leurs parents, parrain, et marraines, heureux comme des papes de toute l'attention qu'on leur portait.

La fin de l'après-midi était arrivée à grand pas et le départ d'Andy et de Cess se rapprochait. Celles-ci ne voulant pas reprendre la route trop tard, elles avaient finis de préparer leurs affaires avant de les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture de Cess. Elles étaient ensuite venues dire au revoir à Kévin, Yann et Jeff pour s'attarder ensuite sur leurs filleuls qu'elles avaient déjà réussis, en moins d'une semaine, à gâter plus que de raison de peluches, vêtements et autres jouets pour enfant. Sans oublier les incontournables jouets bien bruyants, histoire de casser un peu les oreilles de leurs papas dans les mois à venir.

Amy Lee était descendus pour les accompagner à la voiture et les aux revoir s'étaient éternisés. Tristes de devoir se quitter si tôt mais heureuses de ces derniers jours passés ensemble, leur première soirée chez Jeff leur restant gravé à jamais. Et c'est en se promettant de se revoir au plus vite et ainsi voir l'évolution de Nathan et Lucas, qu'Amy Lee, Andy et Cess s'étaient séparés et que les deux dernières étaient montées en voiture pour disparaître quelques minutes plus tard.

Amy Lee était ensuite remontée retrouver ses cinq hommes. Une fois le salon débarrassé, Amy Lee était allé donner le bain aux jumeaux avec l'aide de Kévin, laissant ainsi le Capitaine de la BAC et son lieutenant discuter entre eux autour d'un énième café…

Y : Alors, content d'être rentré ?

J : Et comment ! J'commençais à devenir neurasthénique dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Y : C'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire, j'ai assez donné pour savoir c'que t'as vécu !

J : Et puis Amy Lee me manquait

Y : J'te comprends, j'ai du mal à supporter d'être trop longtemps éloigné de Kévin moi aussi. C'est dingue l'emprise qu'il à sur moi… sans rien faire de particulier pour ça.

J : Tu l'aimes c'est tous, j'ressens un peu la même chose avec Amy Lee.

Y : Ca à l'air d'aller vous deux ! Ca va pas te faire trop bizarre de plus la voir tous les jours maintenant qu'elle va retourner vivre chez elle ?

J : Si, un truc de fou ! C'est pour ça que j'espère qu'elle voudra bien rester ici.

Y : Comment ça « rester » ? Ce soir ? Ce week-end ?

J : Oui, ce soir, ce week-end et tous les autres soirs et tous les autres week-ends…

Y : Tu va lui demander de vivre ici ? (dit-il des plus surpris) C'est pas un peu tôt ?

J : Je sais pas si c'est tôt ou pas, je sais juste que c'est ce que j'ai envie…

Y : Mais… attends ! Otes-moi d'un doute… aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez encore jamais…

J : Non, on n'a jamais couchés ensemble ! Trop aimable de t'en soucier Capitaine !

Y : Eh ! Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! C'est juste que ça m'fait drôle d'me dire que vous allez habiter tous les deux avant même d'avoir couché ensemble !

J : Sauf qu'on n'habite pas encore ensemble ! J'lui ai encore rien demandé et c'est pas dis qu'elle accepte ! J'attends la fin du week-end pour lui en parler.

Y : Ouai, profitez tranquillement de vos retrouvailles.

J : Exactement ! Il sera toujours temps de parler de tous ça demain soir.

Amy Lee et Kévin étaient finalement venus les rejoindre au salon avec Nathan et Lucas, propres comme des sous neufs et à croquer dans leurs pyjamas assortis que leurs papas leur avaient choisis. Une fois déposé dans leurs cosis, Amy Lee et Kévin s'étaient joins à Yann et Jeff autour d'un apéritif vu l'heure avancée. Et c'est tous naturellement qu'ils avaient finis par commander des pizzas, les uns autant que les autres n'ayant pas envie de cuisiner chacun chez soi, pour finir cette journée en beauté. Les jumeaux, eux, avaient eu le droit à leur ration de lait maternisé et les quatre adultes s'étaient régalés des pizzas choisies et des bières apportées le midi-même.

Kévin et Yann était sur le départ, ils avaient embrassés Amy et donné l'accolade à Jeff avant de prendre les jumeaux profondément endormis depuis bien longtemps dans leurs couches. Ils avaient rejoint leur voiture et, les enfants bien calés à l'arrière en toute sécurité, ils avaient pris le chemin du loft, laissant ainsi Amy Lee et Jeff à leurs retrouvailles en tête à tête…

J : Eh bah, ça fait un sacré vide une fois toute la tribu partie !

A : Ca t'as pas trop soulé cette réunion de famille ?

J : Au contraire, c'était même plutôt drôle, et ça m'as fait plaisir de voir du monde après tous ce temps à l'hosto.

A : C'était peut-être beaucoup d'un coup.

J : Non… mais j'vais pas mentir, j'suis content qu'on soit de nouveau rien que tous les deux. Dit-il en l'enlaçant par derrière, venant déposer un baiser sur sa nuque découverte et ainsi l'incité à arrêter de faire le grand ménage dans l'appart'.

A : Oui moi aussi… Répondit-elle dans un tendre baiser

J : Si on allait s'coucher… on fera ça demain.

A : T'es sûr que ça t'as pas trop fatigué tous ce remu ménage ?

J : Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tous va bien !

A : J'veux pas qu'tu t'épuise à peine rentré c'est tous !

J : J'suis en pleine forme, promis ! Si tu m'crois pas t'as qu'à venir voir par là… Dit-il, la prenant par la main et l'attirant jusqu'à la chambre…

A suivre…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Jeff avait attiré Amy Lee dans la chambre. Arrivé au bord du lit, il l'enlaçât, la couvrant de baisers auxquels elle répondait avec plaisir. Tous deux heureux de cette nouvelle promiscuité naissante, de ce nouveau rapprochement encore inconnus, de cette nouvelle étape de leur relation qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir. Tout en gardant leurs lèvres scellées, Jeff avait commencé à déboutonner un par un les boutons de la chemise d'Amy Lee. Passant ses mains dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci, afin de la faire glisser le long de ses bras, il frôlait sa peau au passage, du bout des doigts, la faisant frémir sous cette caresse. Amy Lee n'était, par la suite, pas restée inactive et avait, à son tour passé ses mains sous le polo de son homme, ses paumes totalement collées à son torse et dans un mouvement remontant du bas vers la haut, remontait celui-ci avant de lui ôter définitivement.

Jeff avait quitté ses lèvres pour couvrir son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules, de baisers faisant tomber une à une les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Tout deux s'étaient ensuite attaqués à leur jeans respectifs, se collant l'un à l'autre, son torse venant au contact de sa poitrine. Puis Jeff, reprenant possession des douces lèvres d'Amy Lee, l'avait lentement allongé sur le lit, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, qui caressait sensuellement son dos avant de s'attarder sur ses fesses en passant ses mains sous son boxer, se sentant de plus en plus désirée par son amant.

Continuant son massage, Amy Lee descendis le boxer de Jeff, libérant ainsi son membre déjà gorgé de désir. Leurs langues toujours mêlées, c'est Jeff qui mit fin à ce balai frénétique pour commencer à poser une myriade de baisers et de succions sur ce corps qu'il découvrait comme pour la première fois, s'attardant sur ses seins pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à son nombril, soutirant de plus en plus de soupir à Amy Lee, qui sentait son désir de le sentir en elle augmenter. Jeff avait fait glisser de ses mains le dernier rempart à la nudité d'Amy Lee, qui se cambrait afin de lui facilité l'opération.

Une fois revenus à sa hauteur, Amy Lee avait prodigué une tendre caresse sur le membre de son homme, le mettant au supplice quand elle lui enfila le préservatif. Ecartant et repliant ses jambes vers elle pour donner un meilleur accès à Jeff, qui déjà prenait place entre celles-ci, Amy Lee lui intima de la faire sien. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent était de le sentir en elle. Leur envie l'un de l'autre à son comble, Jeff pénétra sa compagne dans une douceur infinie, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir qui ne fit qu'accentuer son excitation. S'en était suivi de longs vas et vient, faisant aller crescendo la cadence de Jeff à mesure que leur plaisir augmentait, sous les ondulations d'Amy Lee qui avait désormais noué ses jambes autour de sa taille pour plus d'intensité.

Celle-ci sentant la jouissance proche avait finis par délaisser les barreaux du lit auxquels elle s'était accrochée pour étreindre le torse de son amant afin de retrouver le contact de leurs deux corps. Jeff avait, quant à lui, redoubler d'ardeur, percutant avec intensité Amy Lee, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder non plus à atteindre les plus hauts sommets…

A : Oh Jeff, oui…ouii... ouiiii !

J : Tu m'rends dingue ! c'est trop bon…

A : Encore…

J : Comme ça ?

A : Humm… oui, vas-y… plus fort ! ouiii !

Et c'est dans un dernier coup de reins bien appuyé de Jeff, tout deux haletant et en nage, que la jouissance les avaient atteints, au même moment, comme si leurs corps voulaient leur prouver la parfaite alchimie qui se produisait entre eux. Puis Jeff s'était retiré délicatement et s'était allongé sur le dos, se débarrassant du préservatif usagé. Amy Lee s'était tournée afin de venir se coller à lui, déposant sa tête sur son torse, son bras encerclant sa taille…

A : C'était tout simplement … grandiose !

J : J't'avais dis que j'étais en pleine forme ! dit-il, tout sourire.

A : J'm'en suis aperçus, oui…

J : Je t'aime, tu l'sais ça…

A : Tu viens de m'le prouver de la plus belle des manières… Moi aussi, je t'aime …

Jeff avait remonté la couette sur leurs corps nus et en sueur, afin qu'ils ne prennent pas froid, venant déposer un doux baiser dans les cheveux de sa belle, avant de s'endormir, enlacés.

Le lendemain matin, Amy Lee s'était réveillée la première, heureuse de voir que leur position n'avait pas changée depuis la veille. Après un baiser sur les lèvres endormies de son homme, elle s'était hissée hors du lit pour leur préparer un copieux petit déjeuner, bien mérité après leur nuit d'amour. Jeff avait ouvert les yeux une demi-heure plus tard, sentant le vide qu'avait laissé Amy Lee en quittant la couche. Il l'avait ensuite rejoins après avoir passé un boxer et un tee-shirt. La bonne odeur de café et de pancakes maison lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Le petit déjeuner avait été délicieusement dégusté par nos amoureux, plus proche que jamais.

Le reste de la journée était resté sur le même ton que la matinée, agréable, profitant d'être ensemble, agrémentant leur après-midi d'un petit câlin coquin sur le canapé puis d'une balade à l'air frais. L'heure du diner était finalement arrivé bien vite et passant devant un restaurant qui les tenta tout les deux, ils avaient décidés de s'y faire un petit tête à tête et n'avait pas été déçus de leur choix. La soirée avait été une totale réussite et Jeff avait donc décidé de se jeter à l'eau…

J : Ca t'as plu ?

A : C'était excellent ! Faudra qu'on revienne avec les garçons… Kévin va tomber à la renverse, le connaissant !

J : T'as l'air crevée ! Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

A : La fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps qui se fait sentir…

J : J'suis désolé, c'est d'ma faute.

A : Ta faute ?

J : T'avais déjà pas mal de chose à faire avec l'arrivée de Nathan et Lucas et pourtant t'es restée à mon chevet tout le temps…

A : Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu veux ! J'ai fais ce que j'voulais faire et j'étais là où j'voulais être ! J'vais juste pas tarder à rentrer, pour pas être trop fatiguée sur la route, c'est tout.

J : A ce propos… t'es peut-être pas obligé de rentrer…

A : Comment ça ?

J : Reste…

A (intriguée) : Où tu veux en venir au juste ?

J : J'aimerais que tu reste avec moi … à l'appart'.

A : Ce soir ?

J : Non ! … enfin… pas QUE ce soir ….

A : ….

J : J'veux dire … à long terme… définitivement… que tu viennes vivre à l'appart'… qu'on habite ensemble quoi !

A (sous le choc de cette demande inattendue) : tu m'demande de venir vivre chez toi… et qu'on s'installe ensemble ?

J (anxieux) : C'est ça…

A : T'as bu combien d'verres ce soir ? T'es sûr que t'as pas mélangé alcool et antidouleurs ?

J : J'suis sérieux Amy … j'veux vivre avec toi ! je sais que c'est tôt mais c'est c'que j'veux… vraiment !

A (émue) : Je... J'sais pas quoi dire… c'est…

J : Bah dis que t'es d'accord, ça sera un bon début ! Rigola-t-il, toujours aussi anxieux de la réponse.

A : D'accord ! finit-elle par lâcher

J : D'accord ?

A : Oui… d'accord ! Après tous, on s'aime alors pourquoi ne pas tenter l'coup !

Ils avaient finalement quitter le restaurant, Jeff arborant une mine des plus réjouis, heureux de se dire qu'il allait vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aurait le plaisir de pouvoir voir tous les jours, se coucher tous les soirs avec elle et se réveiller tous les matins auprès d'elle. C'était, au jour d'aujourd'hui, tous ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement, LEUR appartement.

Du côté de Kévin et Yann, le dimanche n'avait pas été de tout repos, surtout que jusqu'à maintenant Amy avait toujours été présente. Les jumeaux avaient décidés de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et ne cessaient de pleurer. Ils avaient eu leurs biberons, leurs couches étaient propres mais rien n'y faisait…

Y : J'comprends pas, y'a aucune raison à leurs pleurs

K (ironique) : A part que ce sont des bébés, tu veux dire… Ils sont peut-être juste énervés.

Y : Très drôle mon ange… On a fait tous ce qu'on fait habituellement pour les calmer et pourtant rien à fonctionné !

K : T'inquiète pas, c'est pas la peine de stresser… on va réussir à les calmer.

Y : Amy y arrive toujours du premiers coup, elle à ce don de les apaiser automatiquement…

K : Bah, faut dire que c'est leur mère, ils ont un lien particulier, elle les à quand même portés pendant huit mois…

Y : J'aimerais qu'on ai ce lien avec eux nous aussi…

K : Ca viendra, mais ça prendra un peu plus longtemps… en attendant, on devrait peut-être appeler Amy ?

Y : Non ! On laisse Amy tranquille ! Ils viennent à peine de se retrouver avec Jeff, et puis elle mérite de profiter un peu de son bonheur.

K : T'as raison, je sais. De toute façon, faudra bien qu'on arrive à se débrouiller tout seul à partir de maintenant.

Y : C'est leur mère et elle les aime mais elle est pas à notre disposition à chaque fois qu'on rencontre une difficulté !

K (s'adressant à ses fils) : On va bien trouver ce qui va pas, hein mes p'tits bouchons ? Mais si vous pouviez nous aider un peu, ça serais pas de refus quand même !

Y : Lucas à son ventre tout gonflé… regarde Nathan.

K : Celui de Nathan est normal ! Laisse-moi voir… J'crois qu'il a peut-être des coliques.

Y : Et bien sûr, histoire de ne pas laisser pleurer son frère tous seul, Nathan donne de sa personne et de sa voix… un genre de soutien fraternel !

K : Vive la jumélitée mon amour ! Tiens prends Nathan et passe-moi Lucas, j'vais essayer un truc qu'Amy m'as montré pour le soulager un peu…

Une fois l'échange effectué, Kévin s'était installé dans le canapé et avait déposé Lucas sur ses cuisses, face à lui sur le dos. Il avait prit ses petits pieds dans ses mains et commencé des mouvements de vas et vient, repliant les minuscules jambes de son fils sur lui-même avant de les déplier et avait répété l'opération plusieurs fois. Par ces simples gestes, Lucas s'était petit à petit calmé sous l'œil remplis de fierté de Yann en voyant son mari être un si bon père pour leurs fils. Nathan avait donc finis par cesser de pleurer, toujours blottis dans les bras du beau brun.

Ils avaient ensuite été couchés les jumeaux dans leurs berceaux après les avoir endormis grâce à l'air qu'Amy leur fredonnait souvent et s'étaient décidés à s'allonger eux aussi, profitant de l'accalmie pour se ressourcer un peu. Yann était allongé sur le dos et Kévin était venu se blottir près de lui, en déposant sa tête sur le torse du beau brun. Sans s'en rendre compte, Yann caressait amoureusement le dos du jeune basque et Kévin dessinait des petites arabesques sur le torse de celui-ci. Il avait relevé la tête pour un chaste baiser mais il finit par s'éterniser plus que de raison et dans un geste instinctif, Kévin avait désormais passé sa main sous le tee-shirt de Yann qui ne faisait que l'étreindre un peu plus à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Leur passion devenant de plus en plus palpable, ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés nu comme des vers. Kévin était venu chevaucher Yann et tout en s'emparant de la bouche de son mari pour un nouveau balai sensuel de leurs langues, il effectuait de petit vas et vient des plus excitant, faisant en sorte que leurs deux sexes, qui déjà se gonflait de plaisir, se caresse mutuellement, leur extirpant de profonds soupirs qui en disait long sur leur désir de se fondre l'un en l'autre.

Leurs membres désormais bien dressés, Kévin avait quitté les lèvres du Capitaine. Il avait posé ses mains sur son torse et avec une petite pression de celles-ci, s'était soulevé pour venir s'empaler sur la queue de Yann dans une lenteur infinie et un gémissement de plaisir qui décupla l'excitation du beau brun. Malgré tous son désir de se déchainer en lui, Yann laissa son jeune amant choisir la cadence qui lui convenait et lui procurait la dose d'extase qu'il souhaitait. La frénésie qui s'était emparé d'eux au fur et à mesure, fit d'un coup accélérer les vas et vient de Kévin, au comble de l'excitation, montant et descendant avec de plus en plus de fougue, gémissant comme jamais, aidé de Yann qui, n'y tenant plus, donnait des mouvements de hanches calés sur la cadence de son homme, lui permettant de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus en lui, tout en lui prodiguant une délicieuse masturbation.

Ils avaient finalement atteint la jouissance au même instant, dans un cri rauque et puissant remplis de satisfaction et d'amour, Kévin se déversant sur le torse de Yann qui répandait sa chaude semence en lui. Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis, Kévin toujours blottis conte Yann, enserrant son corps de son bras et de sa jambe.

Cela ne faisait pas plus de quelques minutes qu'ils étaient dans les bras de Morphée que de nouveaux pleurs s'étaient fait entendre dans la chambre d'à côté…

K : C'est Lucas… dit-il en commençant à se lever

Y : Laisse… j'y vais, repose toi mon ange

K : Si c'est encore son ventre, berce-le en l'allongeant sur ton bras, face contre terre et en lui tapotant un peu les fesses.

Y : Compris, super papa ! Dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'aller rejoindre la chambre des jumeaux

Yann fit ce que Kévin lui avait conseillé et tous comme lui la première fois, Lucas s'était rapidement calmer, pendant que Nathan, réveillé par les cris de son frère, gazouillait tranquillement dans son berceau…

A suivre ….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

Rendez-vous avait été pris et en ce début de matinée, tous avaient répondus présent pour aider Amy Lee et Jeff à déménager les affaires de celle-ci afin qu'elles trouvent leur nouvelle place dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait désormais avec Jeff. Kévin et Yann s'étaient chargés d'emballer et d'apporter à Amy Lee les effets qu'elle avait laissé chez eux, en incluant certaines affaires appartenant aux jumeaux afin qu'ils ais ce qu'il faut quand ils seraient chez leur mère. Puis Amy, Jeff, Kévin et Yann aidé d'Alex qui s'était porté volontaire pour donner un coup de main, avaient commencés à empaqueté la totalité des biens d'Amy Lee et ainsi faire petit à petit le plein des voitures et du petit trafic loué pour l'occasion.

Une aubaine pour les parents d'Amy, fou de joie de pouvoir jouer les mamie et papy gâteau avec leurs petits fils. Leur cousin Leny, de presque cinq ans leur aîné, ne boudait également pas son plaisir, savourant l'idée d'être le plus grand et donc de pouvoir être celui qui commande. Bien que Nathan et Lucas soit plus attiré par la petite sœur de celui-ci. Leur cousine n'ayant que quelques mois de plus qu'eux.

En quelques heures le tout avait été emballé, cartonné, imbriqué et rangé dans les véhicules. Ils avaient donc, tous repris la route en direction de Paris, chargés comme des bourriques, en dehors de la voiture de Kévin et Yann qui contenait déjà le nécessaire des jumeaux ainsi qu'eux-mêmes dans leurs sièges auto. Arrivé à l'appartement, les allers-retours entre les véhicules et le troisième étage s'étaient enchainés et les cartons s'accumulaient de plus en plus dans l'habitation.

L'après-midi ayant bien avancée, ils s'étaient tous octroyés une pause bien mérité pour déjeuner et avait donc commandé des pizzas qui avaient été livrées dans la demi-heure qui avait suivie. Kévin et Yann s'était occupé de Nathan et Lucas et Amy Lee leur avait agencé un petit coin tranquille dans ce qui serai leur chambre quand ils seraient présent chez eux, afin qu'ils puissent y faire une bonne sieste.

Les pizzas engloutis et les jumeaux tranquillement endormis, toutes les petites mains s'étaient remise en action et le plus gros du travail avait été effectué la fin de journée arrivée. Pour le reste, Amy Lee et Jeff se chargerait de mettre la touche finale. Chacun était donc repartis, vivement remercié de leur aide par le couple, les laissant désormais seuls, chez eux.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et l'été pointait le bout de son nez. Nathan et Lucas avaient incroyablement grandit en un peu plus de huit mois et ressemblaient de plus en plus à leurs pères. Mais tout n'était pas si rose dans la vie de la petite famille. Depuis plusieurs semaines Yann étaient devenus très protecteur envers ses fils, ne s'en détachant quasiment jamais, au grand damne de Kévin qui lui intimait souvent de relâcher la pression, de les laisser un peu vivre leur vie de bébé et d'arrêter de trop les couver comme une mère poule, de jour comme de nuit. Il savait que depuis leur naissance, Yann appréhendait de ne pas devenir proche de ses enfants comme leur mère, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, mais ces dernières temps s'était devenus trop excessif.

Kévin avait tenté une approche, peu de temps après s'être couché. Bien qu'il ne soit habituellement pas le plus en demande, il avait pris cette initiative, n'ayant pas fait grand-chose depuis un moment avec son mari. Cette prise de risque semblait payer et Yann réceptif à ses caresses. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours, Yann ayant toujours une bonne raison, comme la fatigue de devoir s'occuper des garçons, ou carrément d'être trop occupé avec eux. Mais ce soir avait l'air différent des autres soirs et Kévin avait profité de ce moment propice que lui accordait enfin son homme pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

Les baisers avaient été passionnés, fougueux, les caresses précises mais fébriles, tant l'envie de l'autre se faisait sentir. Kévin avait commencé à descendre vers l'objet de ses désirs et déjà commençait sa douce torture du bout des lèvres, quand, au bout d'à peine quelques coup de langues, Yann le stoppa…

K : Qu'est c'qui s'passe ?

Y : J'ai cru entendre l'un des petits

K : Mais non ! Ils dorment à points fermés.

Puis Kévin avait reprit là où il s'était arrêter mais visiblement Yann était redescendus aussi vite qu'il était monté, et semblait plus préoccupé par des bruits imperceptibles que par la gâterie qu'il lui prodiguait. Voyant cela, Kévin avait donc, à regret, abandonné son activité pour revenir à hauteur de son mari. Il le couvrait de baiser, essayant de le faire repartir et ainsi revenir dans l'ambiance, lui murmurant à l'oreille un « j'ai envie d'toi, Yann… fais-moi l'amour ». Et sous cette demande emplis de tendresse, Yann l'avait finalement fais basculé sur le dos pour venir se placer ensuite entre ses jambes que Kévin avait préalablement écartés pour que son homme accède au plus vite à son bouton de rose. Après de délicieuses caresses prodiguées à son ange basque, Yann s'était introduis délicatement en lui, retrouvant ces sensations perdues depuis quelques temps. Il l'avait pénétré jusqu'à la garde puis s'était retiré avant d'entamer de petits vas et vient, ne s'introduisant qu'à moitié pour donner encore plus de plaisir et d'excitation à Kévin qui déjà gémissait sous les tendres assauts du beau brun. Kévin intimait à Yann d'accélérer la cadence, voulant le sentir encore plus en lui quand celui-ci s'était de nouveau brusquement arrêté, comme figé, avant de soigneusement se retirer, près à se lever…

K : Tu fais quoi là ? Tu va où ?

Y : Nathan pleure, j'vais voir ce qu'il a et j'reviens, promis.

K : Attends ! Tu compte pas réellement m'laisser en plan comme ça, là !

Y : J'en ai pas pour longtemps, j'arrive…

Et il était parti, sans plus de mots, voir son fils avant de revenir comme promis quelques minutes plus tard, l'air de rien…

Y : Ca y est, j'suis là. Où on en était déjà ? Dit-il en s'approchant coquinement de son mari

K (plus dépité que jamais) : C'est une blague ?

Y : …

K : On en est que tu viens d'me faire débander avec tes conneries…

Y : N'exagère pas non plus Kévin !

K : J'exagère ? ..Yann ! Tu viens d'me laisser en plan… en pleine action ! Encore une fois !

Y : Mon fils pleurait et avait besoin de moi !

K : Notre fils… NOTRE fils, Yann ! Et il pleurait pas, il chouinait… comme à chaque fois qu'il perd sa tétine ou qu'il veut en peu d'attention…

Y : J'allais pas le laisser !

K : Bah si justement ! Il se calme de lui-même d'habitude, mais depuis que t'as décidé d'être constamment sur leurs dos, ils ont pris le pli…

Y : J'vois pas où tu veux en venir…

K : Que Nathan et Lucas sont pas fou, qu'ils ont bien compris qu'à la moindre alerte de leur part tu rappliquais, et ils en profitent un max… tu m'as dis toi-même un jour que c'était pas une solution d'accourir au moindre gémissement, et maintenant regarde comment t'agit avec eux !

Y : Quoi ? J'aime mes enfants donc j'veille sur eux, c'est tous !

K : t'insinue quoi là ? Que parce que j'accours pas au moindre bruit, j'les aime pas ? J'm'en occupe pas assez, c'est ça ?

Y : J'ai pas dis ça !

K : J'en peux plus Yann… cette situation, j'en peux plus. Ca fait des semaines que ça dure et que j'dis rien en espérant que ça passe. Je sais que tu veux être proche de nos fils, tous comme moi, mais tu nous accorde plus de moments à nous, ON existe à peine. Même au lit, les rares fois où on a « essayé » de faire l'amour, tu m'as planté… à chaque fois, Yann !

Y : Alors c'est ça ? C'est mes coups de bite qui t'manque ! Si t'en a tant besoin, ça peut s'arranger… suffit de demander ! Ca peut être rapide !

K : T'as vraiment rien compris…

Kévin s'était retourné de son côté du lit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, blessé des dernières paroles de son mari, fatigué de lutter. Yann avait saisi sa taille et glissé sa main vers le bas de son ventre mais s'était vu repoussé dans un « me touche pas ! », par son homme excédé par la situation.

Le lendemain, Kévin s'était réveillé le premier, les yeux bouffis et rougis, repensant à leur discussion ou plutôt à leur dispute de la veille. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça, il devait réagir et agir pour espérer que Yann comprenne qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais qu'il lui manquait et qu'il avait tous simplement l'impression de le perdre jour après jour. Après avoir déjeuné, il était remonté préparer Nathan et Lucas. Yann ne tarderait pas à se lever pour aller au boulot et il ne voulait pas être la à son réveil. Quand Yann se réveilla, il avait été surpris de ne trouver ni Kévin, ni les petits. Il savait que son mari avait des choses à faire ce matin, ainsi que quelques courses et devait emmener les jumeaux avec lui, car lui-même bossait toute la journée. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il partirait aussi tôt.

Quant à Kévin, il était arrivé à destination. Une fois les jumeaux aux bras, il s'était engouffré dans l'immeuble et avait sonné, attendant que la porte s'ouvre…

A : Bah… Kévin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? A cette heure-ci ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Dit-elle encore en pyjama

K : Je sais, j'suis désolé Amy. J'te dérange pas ?

A : Non, évidement que non !

K : Tu peux prendre les petits pour la journée ?

A : Euh… oui, bien sûr… mais t'étais pas de repos aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de cette demande

K (éludant la question) : Tu appelleras Yann au commissariat pour qu'il passe les chercher après son service.

A : Kévin, t'es sûr que ça va ? Le questionna-t-elle voyant très bien que quelque chose clochait

K (toujours dans l'esquive) : Ils ont pris leurs biberons et j't'ai mis tous ce qui leur faut pour la journée dans leur sac de langes. Dit-il en lui tendant le sac en question

A : T'inquiète pas, au pire j'ai aussi tous ce qui faut… c'est aussi mes fils, n'oublis pas. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui n'eut aucun effet sur Kévin

K : Ok, merci ! Tiens, j'te les confits (lui déposant Nathan et Lucas dans les bras l'un après l'autre). J'dois y aller, encore merci Amy, j't'adore… J'vous aime mes amours ! Finit-il par avouer à ses fils, les yeux humides, en leur assainant à chacun un baiser sur le crâne, remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

Kévin avait ensuite tourné les talons et fermé la porte derrière lui, laissant Amy Lee, les jumeaux dans les bras, comme deux ronds de flan, complètement abasourdis par la scène qui venait de se jouer entre eux et plus inquiète que jamais au vu de l'attitude de son ami…

A suivre …


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 :

En fin de matinée, Amy Lee avait, comme convenus, téléphoné à Yann pour le prévenir qu'il était chargé de venir chercher les jumeaux chez elle après son service. Il fut surpris de se coup de fil et plus qu'intrigué de sa demande mais Amy ne s'était pas étendus et avait rapidement coupé court à la discussion.

Une fois raccroché, Yann tenta de joindre Kévin sur son portable ainsi qu'au loft, pour en savoir plus, mais n'avait eu droit qu'au répondeur, sur chacun d'eux. Pas très rassuré, il en était même arrivé à téléphoner à Louis, Alex et compagnie pour savoir s'ils avaient eu de ses nouvelles depuis ce matin, sans résultat, avant de finir par descendre de lui-même à la P.J, vérifié son absence du service. Il y avait croisé Nicole Mercier, étonnée de le trouver à cet étage sachant Kévin en repos…

M : Capitaine ! Surprise de vous trouver ici ! D'habitude on ne vous voit que quand Laporte est dans l'coin !

Y : J'venais justement vérifier s'il n'était pas passé bien qu'il ne reprenne que demain.

M : « Après » demain vous voulez dire ?

Y : Comment ça ?

M : Bah, j'l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, il m'a demandé sa journée de demain. Vu que vous ne travaillez pas non plus, j'ai pas eu trop de mal pour en connaître la raison…

Après avoir remercié la Commissaire, Yann avait rejoint son bureau, définitivement inquiet. En règle générale, il aurait sourit à la découverte d'une telle demande de son ange, voulant lui faire une surprise mais aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, était différent. Au vue de la scène qu'ils avaient eu la nuit précédente, des appels sans réponses et à la pensée des dernières semaines, que Kévin pose une journée de plus sans lui en parler et surtout laisser Nathan et Lucas à leur mère au dernier moment, ne lui disait rien qui vaille, bien au contraire. Mais il ne devait pas céder à la panique et attendre. Après tout ce n'était pas leur première dispute et tout s'arrangeait toujours. Et puis il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça… pas maintenant que leurs jumeaux étaient toute leur vie. Pourtant il doutait de ses propres réflexions.

La fin de son service venue, il s'était immédiatement rendu chez Amy Lee et Jeff qui avait été aussi surpris que son Capitaine de trouver Nathan et Lucas chez lui…

J (embrassant Amy) : Bonsoir mon cœur…

A (lui rendant son baiser) : Coucou toi ! Salut Yann.

Y : Salut ma belle

A : Nathan et Lucas jouent dans leur parc si tu veux les voir

Y : Merci. Mais j'comprends toujours pas pourquoi Kév' te les as déposés …

A : A vrai dire, j'en sais pas plus que toi. Il n'a pas posé longtemps ce matin, il n'a même pas dépassé l'entrée et est resté très mystérieux.

Y : Il t'a vraiment rien dis, t'es sûr ?

A : J'ai bien essayé de lui poser des questions, tu m'connais, mais il les as habilement esquivées !

Y : J'suis super inquiet Amy. C'est pas son genre d'agir comme ça…

A : Ecoute Yann, il avait pas l'air bien du tout en m'amenant les garçons et j'ai eu l'impression qu'en les embrasant pour leur dire au revoir, il avait le cœur briser de les … laisser…

Y (pris d'une crise d'angoisse à ces derniers mots) : On s'est disputé cette nuit et …

Amy Lee et Yann s'étaient installés dans le salon et Yann avait raconté et expliqué le motif de leur dispute de la veille. Plus il avançait dans son récit et plus l'angoisse s'insinuait en lui. Cette discussion et les mots d'Amy Lee s'imprégnaient dans son esprit, lui faisant repenser à son attitude envers Kévin ces derniers temps et aux paroles de son mari. Petit à petit il se rendait compte de ce qu'avait pu ressentir son homme et n'était que plus anxieux à l'idée que tout ceci soit la cause du « départ » précipité de Kévin…

Y : J'ai agit comme un con Amy. Il a essayé d'm'en parler hier, de m'faire comprendre son mal être et j'ai pas su l'écouter, pas su voir. Pire encore, j'l'ai envoyé chier et lui ai dis des mots … horribles !

A : Ca va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre…

Y : Je sais même pas où il est ! Personne ne l'sait ! Il ne répond même pas au téléphone. C'est pas pour rien qu'il t'a confiés Nathan et Lucas et à pris sa journée demain… il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir… J'ai peur Amy… peur de l'perdre et qu'il nous abandonne les enfants et moi, même s'il aime ses fils plus que tout. J'l'ai profondément blessé…

A : Il m'a téléphoné plusieurs fois dans la journée pour savoir comment ils allaient, mais en évitant soigneusement de m'en dire plus et écourtant un maximum ses appels. Pourtant je sentais que sa demande te concernait aussi, même s'il ne l'a pas formulé. Et puis Kévin t'aime comme un fou et tu l'aime comme un dingue…

Yann était finalement rentré chez lui avec ses fils, espérant du fond du cœur que Kévin passerait la porte du loft à un moment ou à un autre. Personne ne l'avait vu, alors où aurait-il bien pu passer la nuit, en dehors de chez lui ? Et où pouvait-il trainer tout au long de ces heures qui défilaient ?

La nuit avait été courte pour Yann. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir ainsi qu'à endormir les jumeaux qui eux aussi cherchaient leur papa Kévin et sentaient bien son absence auprès d'eux. Il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans tout les sens, à penser et repenser à Kévin, à son amour, l'homme de sa vie, se repassant chaque endroit où il pourrait le retrouver jusqu'à ce que la nuit est enfin voulus de lui et que le sommeil l'est gagné, à bout de force, alors que les lueurs du jour commençaient à percer la chambre de ses rayons lumineux.

Après quelques heures à peine, Yann s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il venait de rêver de Kévin et de cet endroit, cher à leurs cœurs, qui avait abrité l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la conviction qu'il devait suivre son instinct et vérifier cette piste.

Une fois levé, il s'était approché de la chambre de leurs fils, les avaient regardés un moment, profondément endormis, ce qui lui tira un sourire heureux, avant de poser ses lèvres sur chacun de leur front. Il avait ensuite téléphoné à Jeff et Amy pour qu'il le rejoigne au loft et ainsi surveiller Nathan et Lucas pendant qu'il partait à la recherche de son mari, en espérant ne pas se tromper sur l'endroit où il pensait pouvoir le retrouver.

Jeff et Amy Lee sur place après une petite heure d'attente, Yann avait enfourché sa moto qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de reprendre depuis la naissance des jumeaux et prenait déjà la direction de l'endroit de son rêve. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur son choix de destination. Comment Kévin aurait-il pu y accéder d'ailleurs ? Mais il voulait quand même y croire et redoublait de vitesse pour y arriver au plus vite.

Il passait la grille de l'entrée, son cœur battant la chamade, ses tempes raisonnantes des mots difficiles qu'il lui avait crachés au visage il y a deux jours. La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clé… un bon point pour lui. Il faisait le tour du rez-de-chaussée… personne. Il se décida et monta l'escalier menant au premier étage. Il se diriga directement vers sa première idée... la chambre, cette chambre qu'il y a presque un an, les avaient rendus heureux, les plus heureux au monde.

Il avait à peine entre-ouvert la porte qu'il vit avec soulagement la silhouette de Kévin, debout devant la grande baie vitrée, et lâcha d'un coup la poignée de la porte plus violement qu'il ne le souhaitait, ce qui fit se retourner Kévin dans la seconde. Yann se pris ses yeux océan ravagé par la tristesse en plein cœur, le poignardant au plus profond de lui-même. Sans même une seule hésitation il s'était dirigé vers lui pour l'encercler de ses bras comme s'il pouvait lui échapper à tout moment, le serrant avec force et douceur à la fois. Kévin nichant instinctivement sa tête dans son cou, lui avait à son tour agrippé la taille des ses bras puissants, et fait éclater sa peine, laissé couler ses larmes. Il avait tellement espéré que Yann le retrouve, qu'il se sente connecter à lui comme avant et sache de lui-même où venir le rejoindre, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il comptait toujours pour lui. Le voir ici, lui redonnait l'espoir que la cause n'était pas veine…

Y : Je savais que j'te retrouverais ici.

K : J'espérais du fond du cœur que tu sache et surtout que tu veuille me retrouver…

Y : Kévin, j'ai eu tellement peur de t'perdre, si tu savais !

K : J'suis désolé. J'voulais pas t'faire souffrir mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr… Sûr que tu tiennes toujours à moi… voir si j'te manquerais si j'étais plus auprès d'toi.

Y : bien sûr que oui ! J't'aime comme un dingue Kévin Laporte. Et c'est moi qui dois m'excuser. J'me suis rendu compte de la façon dont j'ai agis… avec les p'tits… et toi surtout…

K : J'me suis senti… blessé, seul et surtout évincé de notre vie.

Y : J'me veux tellement… j'ai pas su voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux et j'me pardonnerais jamais les mots que j'ai eu envers toi ! C'était totalement injuste et insultant, j'me fais horreur !

K : On oublis, ok ? Regarde, c'est déjà oublié !

Kévin avait attrapé les lèvres de son mari comme pour lui prouver son pardon. Baiser qu'ils intensifiaient tout en resserrant leur étreinte sous l'effet du manque… manque de leurs lèvres si douces, manque de leurs langues si chaudes, manque de leurs caresses si expertes, manque de leurs contacts si charnelles, manque de leurs corps si parfait l'un pour l'autre. Et déjà les barrières de tissus avaient voltigées à travers la pièce. Ils avaient finis par basculer sur le lit qui s'offrait à eux, Yann surplombant Kévin de tout son corps. Le jeune basque était heureux de voir à nouveau le désir dans les yeux de son homme. Sa fuite était peut-être un mal pour un bien… nécessaire.

Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, hormis ce flot d'amour qui les enveloppait. Leurs virilités en contact l'une de l'autre ne faisaient qu'accroître leur envie de ne faire plus qu'un, mais sans pour autant se précipiter et pouvoir savourer leurs retrouvailles, autant physiques qu'émotionnelles, l'union parfaite de leurs deux corps et de leurs deux âmes.

Après des multitudes de baisers et de caresses plus sensuels les uns que les autres sur leurs corps respectifs, sans que l'émeraude ne quitte l'océan une seule seconde, Yann s'était immiscé ente les jambes de Kévin qui les avaient écartés lentement pour lui laisser la place nécessaire. Il titillait le bouton de rose de son jeune amant et introduisait un doigt, puis deux, lui soutirant des soupirs sous l'effet du plaisir que cela lui procurait.

Kévin ne restait pas inactif et continuait ses caresses et autres arabesques sur le corps de son Capitaine, lui mordillant les lèvres, la peau de son cou, de ses épaules. Et après une dernière supplication de sa part, Yann l'avait enfin fait sien, s'insinuant avec douceur et volupté en lui, arrachant à Kévin un cri de joie qui le fit s'agripper d'avantage à lui. Le beau brun sentant son homme prêt à recevoir tout son amour à nouveau, avait commencé de longs et lents vas et vient, se retirant même parfois pour mieux replonger ensuite de ce corps trop longtemps délaissé. Kévin lui ayant fais comprendre par de subtiles ondulations de ses hanches, Yann avait désormais accéléré la cadence, se défoulant en lui comme son ange basque aimait, percutant, à chacun de ses coups de reins, cette prostate qui n'en demandait pas moins.

Et après les longues et merveilleuses minutes qu'avait duré cet assaut, sous les derniers coups de hanches plus qu'appuyés de Yann, qui avait calé ses caresses prodigué au membre de Kévin à ceux-ci, ils avaient finis par atteindre la jouissance. Yann se déversant totalement en Kévin, qui, sentant la tiède semence de son mari se propager en lui, s'était également laissé aller entre leurs deux corps haletant et en sueur, suite au massage précieux auquel il avait eu droit, le tout dans un dernier gémissement emplis de bonheur et de satisfaction mélangé, de la part de chacun.

Ils s'étaient finalement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant tranquillement leurs esprits, profitant, savourant ce moment d'intimé retrouvé, comme avant… avant ce manque de communication passager…

K : Comment t'a su ?

Y : J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit… et de cette maison. J'me suis dis que c'était un signe…

K : J'avais pas de but précis en partant, juste le besoin de m'évader et puis, à peine partis, mes pas m'ont guidés automatiquement ici !

Y : On est en quelques sorte liés à cette maison…

K : Elle commence d'ailleurs à contenir beaucoup de nos souvenirs ! On aurait été bien ici… Dit-il blasé et pensif à la fois

Y : Elle est toujours en vente…

K : Elle est surtout trop chère pour nous !

Y : On trouvera un moyen… Et puis, cette maison, c'est déjà un peu la nôtre…

K : Je t'aime…

Y : Moi aussi je t'aime…

A suivre ….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés, Nathan et Lucas avaient bien grandis et étaient devenus de vrais petits bonhommes, de vrais Kévin et Yann miniatures, qui n'avaient pas leurs langues dans leurs poches. Surtout après leur première année passée à la maternelle. Ils n'avaient déjà pas besoin de ça avant, mais avec l'influence de l'école, on ne les arrêtaient plus.

Après cette fameuse crise trois ans plus tôt, Kévin et Yann étaient plus soudés et à l'écoute l'un de l'autre que jamais et avait, comme ils le désiraient, trouver un moyen et finalement acheté cette maison si chère à leurs yeux. Les jumeaux s'y étaient vite acclimatés et s'épanouissaient pleinement dans ce bel espace. D'ailleurs leurs papas avaient tenus à expliquer cet attachement particulier à leurs fils en leur racontant l'histoire de leur naissance, ici même, dans ce qui était devenus la chambre de Keyann, près de 4 ans auparavant.

Les traites de la maison étaient conséquentes mais gérables et aux vues des acheteurs et de l'histoire qui les liait à cette demeure, les anciens propriétaires avaient consentis à faire un geste commercial des plus généreux envers cette belle petite famille. De plus, venait s'ajouter à leurs deux salaires, celui d'un troisième habitant. Ce qui, au final, était devenus une solution idyllique, malgré la situation beaucoup moins reluisante.

Amy Lee était venus loger un temps chez Kévin et Yann. Sa rupture brutale d'avec Jeff l'avait énormément affectée et avait trouvé refuge et réconfort auprès des quatre hommes de sa vie qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Et au fil des semaines qui passaient, la présence d'Amy Lee s'était faites naturelle et évidente, comme si sa place avait toujours été là, avec eux, pour le plus grand bonheur de Nathan et Lucas, heureux d'avoir leurs papas ET leur maman sous le même toit, ou presque. Car désormais Amy Lee vivait dans la dépendance de l'autre côté du jardin, pouvant ainsi vivre sa vie, sans pour entraver celle de Kévin et Yann, tout en restant une famille soudée.

Presque un an qu'Amy Lee avait quitté Jeff suite à une tromperie idiote de la part de celui-ci. Les garçons en avaient été très affecté au départ, s'étant attachés à l'amoureux de leur maman, et Amy n'avait, quant à elle, toujours pas tourné définitivement la page. Elle était amoureuse mais avait souffert de cette trahison et n'avait pu concevoir de continuer leur histoire après ça, malgré tout son amour. Mais Jeff restait malgré tout le parrain de Nathan, il était donc parfois présent chez Kévin et Yann pour voir son filleul. Ils ne couperaient donc jamais totalement les ponts, ce qui rendrait difficile voir impossible de complètement se remettre un jour de cette séparation.

De son côté, Jeff, toujours sous les ordres de Yann, n'avait pas oublié Amy Lee non plus. Il regrettait amèrement sa faute et demandait chaque jour à son Capitaine, des nouvelles de celle qu'il considérait et considèrerais toujours comme la femme de sa vie. Après les faits, Yann ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné pour lui dire sa façon de penser ainsi que celle de Kévin sur son comportement, lui valant une bonne droite sur le moment, plus une seconde de Kévin quand celui-ci l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir du commissariat. Jeff avait décidé de laisser du temps à Amy Lee… du temps… pour digérer le mal qu'il lui avait infligé. Il lui avait expliqué la raison de son geste stupide et irréfléchi, bien que conscient que l'excuse invoquée, comme n'importe quelle excuse d'ailleurs, n'effacerait rien. Mais il était déterminé à la reconquérir, peu importe le temps que cela devait prendre, il serait là, le jour venus. Il voulait lui faire comprendre et lui prouver que c'était elle et personne d'autre. Qu'elle était tout pour lui et qu'il ne concevait pas de construire sa vie sans elle. Yann et assurément Kévin, connaissait pertinemment les sentiments de Jeff pour leur amie ainsi que ses intensions mais ne s'en mêlaient pas plus que de raison, les laissant prendre le temps de s'apprivoiser à nouveau, de se refaire petit à petit confiance, d'oublier… ou du moins pardonner. Ils ne savaient que trop bien l'inutilité de la précipitation dans ce genre de situation.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà Amy Lee et Jeff se reparlaient naturellement, sans plus de rancœur de la part de celle-ci et Kévin et Yann ainsi que les jumeaux étaient à nouveau témoins de toute la tendresse et de tous les sentiments qu'ils se portaient encore l'un envers l'autre bien que soigneusement dissimulés, n'osant pas forcer le destin au risque de revenir à la case départ. Et puis Jeff savait que pour qu'Amy Lee crois en sa sincérité, il devrait frapper fort, en lui prouvant la force de son amour pour elle et de sa détermination. Il la connaissait par chœur et savait que le moment n'était pas encore arrivé, bien que proche.

Les semaines qui avaient suivies avaient été consacrées en grande partie à la préparation du Baptême de Nathan et Lucas qui était arrivé bien vite. La veille, Jeff était resté diner avec toute la famille et les jumeaux étaient, avec toute l'innocence qui les caractérise, passés à l'action. L'heure du coucher déjà bien dépassé, ils avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour que leur maman et Jeff viennent les border ensemble, sous le regard amusé de leurs deux papas. Jeff n'avait pas pu refuser une telle demande à celui qui serait officiellement son filleul dans quelques heures. Amy Lee avait donc finalement abdiquée elle aussi et ils les avaient tout deux emmenés au lit…

A : Allez mes amours, maintenant vous faites un gros dodo pour être en forme demain, d'accord ! Et je veux pas voir vos frimousses pointer le bout de leur nez dans l'escalier dans une demi-heure, comme vous faites le coup à papa Yann et papa Kévin à chaque fois, compris !

J : C'est un jour important pour vous demain, il faut que vous soyez bien reposés pour en profiter.

Lucas : Maman… pourquoi tonton Jeff y fait pu dodo dans le lit avec toi ?

Amy Lee surprise par la question plus qu'inattendus de son fils, bien qu'avec les gênes de ses papas, elle n'aurait pas dû l'être, ne su quoi répondre et avait essayé de coupé cours…

A : C'est compliqué mon bébé.

L : Pourquoi ?

J (venant à la rescousse d'Amy) : Disons que j'ai fais une très grosse bêtise…

L : Alors maman, elle t'a puni…

J : On peut dire ça, oui.

N (les yeux humides) : Si t'as fait une bêtise Parrain, ça veut dire que t'aime pu maman ?

J : Oh si mon poussin… j'l'aime très très fort ta maman… et j'l'aimerais toujours… quoi qu'il arrive.

N : Maman aussi è t'aime…

L : Oui, elle est toujours criste quand t'es pas là !

A : Bon allez les garçons maintenant il est temps de dormir et de laisser tonton Jeff tranquille !

J : A demain mes p'tits monstres !

N et L : A demain tonton Jeff !

A : Bonne nuits mes amours, dormez bien… j'vous aime très fort ! Leur dit-elle en passant à chacun une main pleine de tendresse sur leur joue.

N : Ze t'aime maman…

L : Ze t'aime aussi maman…

C'est un peu gêné que Jeff et Amy Lee étaient redescendus rejoindre Kévin et Yann à qui le malaise n'avait pas échappé. Ils avaient finis la soirée avec un bon café, évitant au maximum le sujet du coucher des enfants, avant que Jeff ne prenne congé et reprenne le chemin de son appartement,, incroyablement vide sans la présence d'Amy, gardant à l'esprit les mots de son filleul qui lui donnait tellement d'espoir et de réconfort.

Le jour J était arrivé et certains des convives également. Du coup tous le monde avaient été levé au aurores et étaient sur le pied de guerre, hormis les rois de la journée que Kévin et Yann avaient laissé dormir jusqu'au dernier moment. Le reste des préparatifs avaient été effectué avec l'aide des parrains, marraines arrivés les premiers et le repas du midi s'était passé à merveille.

Une fois le repas terminé, Amy assisté de Cess, Andy et Marion dit BB pour les intimes, s'afféraient à la cuisine pour y mettre un peu d'ordre pendant que Jeff et Alex finissaient de mettre le mobilier de jardin en place pour l'après cérémonie. Mobilier qu'Alex s'était vite retrouvé à placer seul, Jeff lui ayant faussé compagnie en plein milieu de l'opération, prétextant une course urgente. Kevin et Yann, quant à eux, étaient partis se préparer et ensuite habiller leurs fils. Keyann et Amy leur avaient choisis deux magnifiques costumes d'un blanc immaculé, assortis de petits mocassins blancs également. Concernant leurs chemises, ils avaient tranchés pour une de couleur turquoise avec cravate de même couleur pour Nathan, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux océan et une chemise d'un magnifique fushia, toujours cravate assortis, pour Lucas, qui lui allait à merveille.

Les jumeaux ne se laissaient d'ailleurs pas de se mirer dans le grand miroir de la chambre de leurs pères et étaient partis en courant, crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient de vrais « beaux gosses » et qu'ils étaient désormais des hommes comme leurs papas, sous le regards immensément fière de leurs trois parents, bien qu'abasourdis par tant d'aplomb malgré leur jeune âge.

Les invités étaient tous là. Tous le monde avait répondus présent à l'invitation. Alex, accompagné de Laura, ainsi que Jeff, Andy et Cess, les parrains, marraines. Mais également Louis, Brigitte, les parents et frère et sœur d'Amy Lee, venus avec leurs conjoints et enfants respectifs. Quelques collègues proches de Keyann étaient là, ainsi que Marion et son compagnon Simon qui avaient fait le déplacement pour cette occasion.

Une fois tout le monde installé dans la petite église de la ville, la cérémonie avait pu commencer. Le prêtre avait récité les traditionnels psaumes fait au cours de cérémonie religieuse et avait ensuite procédé au Baptême à proprement parlé de Nathan et Lucas qui, dans les bras de pères, et tenant chacun une main de leur mère, avaient été baptisés par la main du prêtre, qui avait versé l'eau bénite sur leurs fronts avant d'y apposer de son doigt le signe de croix conclus par un « Amen ». Après cela, était venus le temps pour les parrains et marraines respectifs de réciter à haute voix les vœux que leur incombaient leur nouveaux statuts dans la vie des jumeaux pour finir en signant le registre rendant le tout officiel aux yeux de l'église.

La cérémonie en elle-même n'avait pas durée plus de quarante-cinq minutes, une heure au maximum et la totalité des convives s'était ensuite retrouvés dans le grand jardin de Keyann, préalablement décoré avec goût à l'effigie de Nathan et Lucas, en cette splendide fin d'après-midi de Juin. Le temps était magnifique et après plusieurs clichés de la famille et des amis pris par le photographe pour immortaliser ce moment magique, Amy Lee, sous les piaillements de Nathan et Lucas, avait consentis à délester ses fils de leurs beaux costumes et ainsi les remplacer par leurs shorts de bains afin de rejoindre les autres enfants présent et aller s'amuser dans la piscine, bouées vissées à la taille, sous l'œil vigilant du surveillant engagé pour l'après-midi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le buffet avait été installé et tous le monde prenait place petit à petit à table après s'être servi. La soirée battait son plein, les verres se remplissaient et se vidaient tout autant et la musique raisonnait agréablement. Jeff avait décidé que ce soir serait SON soir et qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action en prouvant à Amy Lee et à tous par la même occasion, qu'il n'avait pas abandonné leur histoire, bien au contraire.

Après un tour près du DJ, la musique avait commencé à se faire entendre au moment ou Jeff était venu inviter son ancienne compagne à danser. Elle avait de suite reconnus l'air qui passait, cette chanson qui était la leur et s'était levée, prenant la main de Jeff pour le suivre sur la piste de danse, non sans un petit soubresaut de son cœur à ce souvenir.

.com/watch?v=p3bFOT1e-AU

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
>If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?<br>If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
>If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all<em>

_I never know what the future brings  
>But I know you are here with me now<br>We'll make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<em>

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?<br>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
>If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?<br>If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
>If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?<em>

_I don't know why you're so far away  
>But I know that this much is true<br>We'll make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<br>And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
>And I pray in you're the one I build my home with<br>I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<br>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
>And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today<br>'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
>And though I can't be with you tonight<br>And know my heart is by your side_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<br>Is there any way that I_

Se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras finement muscles la faisait frissonner, le rappelant à quel point il pouvait lui manquer. Et c'est à regret qu'elle s'était séparé de lui à la fin du slow pour rejoindre sa place à table, mais Jeff l'avait retenu…

J : Attends… reste là un instant.

A : Pourquoi ?

J : C'est peut-être encore difficile, mais fais-moi confiance, tu veux bien ?

Ne voyant aucune objection de la part d'Amy Lee, qui semblait troublée et intriguée par sa requête, Jeff s'était dirigé une fois de plus vers le DJ qui lui avait tendu un micro, avant de revenir faire face à Amy Lee. Il s'était ensuite excusé auprès de l'assemblée en leur demandant cinq minutes d'attention afin de leur faire partager ce qu'il avait à dire, puis d'était finalement lancé…

J : Amy Lee Dieu, devant témoins, je vous demande à genoux, devant vous, les larmes aux coins des yeux, le cœur battant la chamade… Mademoiselle dieu, mon p'tit poisson, ma déesse à moi, toi qui illumine ma vie, enchante mes journées, m'inspire à chaque instant, me rend le sourire dès que tu me parles, me comblait d'amour et de bonheur, me faisait de jolies déclaration, toi qui est la plus belle de toutes, ma déesse, tu es toute ma vie et je t'aime… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il avait conclus sa demande officielle, un genou à terre, posant le micro à ses pieds afin de sortir de sa poche un écrin qu'il ouvrit pour laisser Amy Lee découvrir un magnifique solitaire en or blanc, orné d'un splendide diamant, la simplicité et la discrétion mêlées à la beauté et la pureté du bijou. Ce qui finit par faire complètement fondre la jeune femme, déjà bien partie niveau larmes pour faire concurrence à la piscine se trouvant non loin d'elle. Jeff s'était relevé, espérant au plus vite une réponse, avant de défaillir totalement à la vue de tous. Réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps…

A : Oui… oui… oui j'veux t'épouser !

Jeff lui passa le bijou au doigt avant de la prendre et de la serrer dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine sous les applaudissements des invités, les regards émus de Kévin et Yann et les « Youpi ! » très remarqués de Nathan et Lucas qui ne cachaient pas leur joie de voir de nouveau leur maman heureuse dans les bras de leur tonton Jeff…

J : Je t'aime… j't'ai toujours aimé… depuis l'premier jour c'est toi et ce n'est pas près d'changer, j't'en fais le serment mon amour.

A : Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! J't'aime tellement… On va être heureux maintenant hein ? Promis ?

J : Promis ! Plus rien nous sépareras…

A suivre …


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue :

Six mois… six mois depuis le Baptême de Nathan et Lucas, six mois que Jeff avait fait sa demande à sa chérie, qui avait acceptée, émue aux larmes. Jeff avait d'ailleurs emménagé lui aussi dans la dépendance, quelques jours plus tard. Ils avaient des projets plein la tête, à commencer par leur mariage qui était prévus pour le 31 décembre, Amy et Jeff ayant optés pour un mariage tout blanc, en espérant qu'il neige, et ainsi convoler le plus tôt possible. Par la force des choses et surtout du Destin qui avait frappé à leur porte en quelques semaines, des travaux de rénovations et d'agrandissement étaient également prévus et même déjà entamés. Car c'est une Amy Lee enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de cinq mois et demi que l'on retrouvait à présent, chaque jour plus stressée par son mariage qui approchait à grand pas. Mais elle pouvait compter sur son futur mari, plus prévenant et amoureux que jamais depuis leurs retrouvailles, heureux d'être bientôt papa, ainsi que les quatre autres hommes de sa vie. Tous s'étaient à l'idée de vivre « ensemble » malgré les changements qui allaient s'opérer dans quelques mois, du coup ils avaient décidés de faire de la jolie mais simple dépendance, une véritable et grande maison qui accueillerait avec bonheur le futur nouveau membre de la famille.

Le grand jour était enfin là, amis et famille était présent pour célébrer cette union tant attendue pour beaucoup. Jeff se préparait chez Kévin et Yann qu'il avait évidemment choisis comme témoins et Amy Lee avait pu compter sur ses deux témoins et sa demoiselle d'honneur. C'est donc aidée d'Andy et Cess ainsi que de BB, avec qui elle avait créé un lien indestructible depuis leur rencontre au Baptême de ses fils, qu'elle avait enfin réussi à enfiler sa magnifique robe blanche, sertie de perle de nacre, et ce malgré son énorme ventre.

L'heure était arrivée bien vite et tous se tassaient devant la mairie où ils avaient pu découvrir une magnifique mariée des plus radieuse et heureuse. Jeff avait eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa femme, la trouvant plus belle que jamais. Kévin et Yann, tenant Nathan et Lucas par la main, avait eu le souffle coupé et n'avait pu retenir une petite larme en la suivant du regard après avoir été alerté de sa présence par leurs fils émerveillés de voir leur maman dans sa somptueuse robe de princesse. « Papas, papas ! regardez comme elle est cro belle maman ! »

Depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient être grands frères, les pronostics entre eux allaient bon train, chacun d'eux espérant différemment. Nathan voulait un petite frère et Lucas, une petite sœur car il avait déjà un frère ce qui lui suffisait largement, à l'attendre. Mais Amy et Jeff, qui connaissait la réponse avaient préférés attendre le mariage pour l'annoncer.

La Mairie et les civilités d'usages étaient vite passées après les « oui » solennels et les signatures et toute la populace s'était ensuite rendue à l'église pour la cérémonie religieuse. Une fois les invités en place à l'intérieur, ce fut au tour de Jeff de faire son entrée accompagné de sa mère et suivis par Kévin et Yann, qui étaient tout trois venus se placer devant l'hôtel et le prêtre. Cess et Andy étaient venus se joindre à eux rapidement. Puis vint le tour d'Amy Lee agrippée au bras de son père, suivis à l'arrière de BB accompagnée de Nathan et Lucas jouant les parfait petits garçons d'honneur pour leur maman adorée. Le moment avait été chargé d'émotion quand Amy Lee avait entamé la traversée de l'église, cadencée par le rythme d' « Hallelujah » de Jeff Buckley (.com/watch?v=cTKEfG4YR60 ) qui tintait en fond, sous le regard embué de Jeff, prêt à défaillir tant cette vision était à couper le souffle et resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Kévin et Yann se tenant la main, pris d'une immense joie de voir leur amie et mère de leurs deux merveilles, n'en menaient pas large non plus de la voir ainsi, accompagnée de Nathan et Lucas, remontant l'allée, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Après avoir rejoins son homme devant l'hôtel, leurs mains s'étaient immédiatement trouvées et enlacées, comme un besoin irrépressible de ce contact et la cérémonie avait commencée. Le moment de l'échange des vœux et alliances était venus et c'était avec une grande fierté que Nathan et Lucas s'étaient avancés avec chacun un anneau…

A (les larmes aux yeux) : Moi, Amy Lee, je te prends Jeff, pour époux. Je promets de t'aimer, de t'honorer, de te chérir, dans la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté mais surtout dans le bonheur de notre famille non conventionnelle, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent… et au-delà… A toi, pour toujours et à jamais…

Lucas avait tendus l'anneau à sa maman et celle-ci l'avait passé au doigt de son mari…

J : Je suis désolé mais j'ai légèrement changé ma partie. Dit-il tous sourire

Prêtre : J'vous en pris… faites…

J : Amy Lee, femme de ma vie, chaque jour ton sourire illumine ma journée et tant pis si les gens disent le pire car je n'aime que toi, qui me met en émoi**, **par ta douce voix**, **et j'ai compté les mois qui me séparaient de mon amour… Ma princesse aux mains de velours, Mon ange au sourire radieux qui illumine mes cieux, je t'aime et je te prends aujourd'hui pour épouse et te chérirait peut importe les épreuves… dans le bonheur de notre famille, effectivement peu conventionnelle mais au combien chaleureuse et remplis d'amour, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent… et au-delà…

Puis se fut au tour de Nathan de tendre l'alliance à son parrain, qui l'avait fait glisser sur l'annulaire d'Amy Lee comme pour sceller ses vœux.

P : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare donc Mari et Femme, unis dans les liens sacrés du Mariage… Vous pouvez évidemment embrasser la Mariée.

Jeff ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois et avait donné à sa femme un tendre et passionné baiser qu'elle lui avait bien rendu.

Après la séance photo dans le parc non loin de l'église, la soirée qui avait suivies n'avait été que total réussite. La fête battait son plein et le champagne coulait à flot. Les mariés avaient ouvert le bal sur la magnifique chanson « Kissing you » de Des'ree (.com/watch?v=KL-KGyd2u0Q ) qui définissait parfaitement l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, avant que le reste des invités ne les rejoignent sur la piste.

Une fois la pièce montée apportée, photographiée sous toutes les coutures puis distribuée, Amy Lee et Jeff avaient décidé que le moment était venu et était allé trouver Kévin et Yann pour leur parler d'un sujet qui leur tenaient à cœur…

J : Les gars… Amy et moi, on aurait une chose à vous dire… enfin à vus demander plutôt

K : Tous va bien au moins ?

J : Oui, oui, tous va très bien ! On est parfaitement heureux.

A : Jeff et moi, on aimerait que vous soyez les parrains. Dit-elle en caressant tendrement son ventre bien rond.

Y : Amy, c'est … Gentil… Et je sais que Kévin est très sensible mais pas sûr qu'il apprécie le statut de marraine ! (rigola-t-il) Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est UN parrain ET une marraine…

J : Sauf si on a besoin de deux parrains… pour deux bébés…

K : Quoi !

A : Kévin ? … Tu va pas nous faire un malaise quand même ?

Y : Attend… on a bien compris ce que vous essayer d'nous dire là ?

K : Deux bébés ? Encore !

A (éclatant de rire) : Eh oui ! Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître… encore des jumeaux ! Et naturellement cette fois !

J : C'est pas super ça ! Et Nathan et Lucas vont être comblés et n'auront pas plus besoin de se battre car ils auront chacun ce qu'ils voulaient !

K : Un garçon et une fille ! C'est génial !

J : J'ai bien travaillé hein !

Y : J'suis fière de mon Lieutenant ! Rigola-t-il en lui tapant dans l'épaule

A : Bon et sinon… vous en pensez quoi ?

K : Prem's ! j'serais le parrain d'la petite poupée !

Y : Un vrai gamin ! Je serais plus qu'heureux d'être le parrain de votre fils. Entre mec, on s'comprendra !

Kévin et Yann ayant acceptés leur demande pour leur plus grande joie, il ne restait plus qu'à Jeff de demander à sa sœur d'être la marraine de sa fille et à Amy de demander à BB d'être la marraine de son fils et tous leurs vœux seraient exhaussés.

La soirée avait donc finis sur une note plus qu'heureuse. Et la petite famille, pas si petite que ça, allait continuer son chemin vers le bonheur et accueillir, d'ici peu, deux nouveaux membres dans leur belle tribu plus soudée que jamais, à la grande joie de chacun… petits et grands…

THE END.


End file.
